


The Winter Soldier Retires: And The Personal Business of His Family

by The Notorious Trollop Vo the Terrible (Voishen)



Series: A/B/O 210 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth, Bucky is a good parent, Family, Kid Fic, Loki and Thor are comedy gold, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Post Mpreg, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve is also A plus, Teenage Drama, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Thor's healing hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voishen/pseuds/The%20Notorious%20Trollop%20Vo%20the%20Terrible
Summary: The story of Steve and Bucky's children and all the Hell they put them through.Fifteen years after "The Snap", The Rogers family are living in relative peace in a quiet town in Maine. But Bucky and Steve's picturesque retirement suddenly becomes anything but that when their children decide it's time to fly the coup on the eve of a very shocking discovery. With the re-emergence of an old enemy and the complication of having three willful teens, Bucky and Steve are swamped as parents and as superheroes once again!Set in an a/b/o universe and can be read as a stand-alone!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So um this starts with "The Snap" in Infinity war part 1. So if that made you feel really bad then you might want to skip forward a bit.
> 
> Since the events of The Winter Soldier Becomes a Parent ended, a version of Age of Ultron, Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, Ant Man and Wasp, and Infinity War part 1 happened. Obviously stuff was different because Bucky was there and this is an a/b/o universe and Steve and Bucky are a couple( more obviously so in this anyway). I will try to make information available when necessary to explain things.

The Winter Soldier Retires: And the Personal Business of His Family 

 

             “Steve?” Bucky says in confusion as he stumbles forward. He reaches out but he begins to fall to pieces. It’s not painful like so many other horrible things that have happened to him. He can handle this. It’s the look on Steve’s face that’s unbearable. As Steve lunges out for him, it hits him. His babies won’t have a mother-! Suddenly he can’t die but he can’t think either. 

             Steve hits the ground where his bondmate was and gasps. He makes a noise that is not human as different emotions hit him. Terror, loss, pain, sorrow. Steve scrapes the ground, clawing for a trace of his mate that he has fought for again and again. 

           “Take me! Take me! Not him! Me!” Steve screams as he doubles over into the dirt pressing his face into the place where Bucky last was. His whole body quakes. Dirt and deprise sticks to his beard and damp skin. He doesn’t try to stop the tears that drip down his face. He jerks up and sits on his haunches, rocking back and forth. He tries to breathe long enough to get his phone. He has to know. All around him people are vanishing. He has to know! He calls Darcy, unwilling to thank god for anything at the moment but glad she picks up. 

            “Darcy! Are the twins alright?” Steve whimpers. He covers his mouth and braces for the worst. 

           “Steve…” Darcy is sobbing. “I don’t know what happened-. They were here and then-!”

            Steve crushes the phone in his grip as he holds it to his chest. If he had a gun in his hands right now he would put it in his mouth and pull the trigger. He shakes silently sitting in the dirt in Wakanda feeling perhaps, more alone than he ever has. 

           All around him there are cries as people discover their loved ones are lost. He lets his head fall back and accepts the body shaking sobs as they come. There isn’t anything else he can do in this moment. He lulls his head forward and tries to swallow down the bile that rises in his throat. He wants to call Bucky and tell him what happened. How many of his friend’s are gone? Does it matter? Won’t they all be gone in time. How did he have no idea he was going to have such a short window of happiness? How was he supposed to protect his children from this? He gasps and throws up again realizing they just died and they were only three. His children-! He can’t go home to them. He knows they are gone, gone like Bucky is gone but does that mean dead? What if it’s not? It can’t be for the sake of his sanity. It can’t be the same as dead. 

           It takes a long time before anyone is ready to approach Steve. 

           Finally when the sun is setting. Thor walks over to him. Steve is staring at his hands thinking a million thoughts a minute. Thor clears his throat of the great lump that has accompanied the topic he wishes to speak about since it happened. “He killed Loki and my son. I know how you feel.” Thor begins to tremble with rage. “And I had him!” He lunges out and punches a tree so hard it splits in half.

           Steve takes a breath. “So next time he’s dead right?” It’s the first focused thing he’s thought in hours.

           Thor growls. Lightning arcs between the plates of his armor and his hands. “He has the blood of my people to answer for.”

           “Answer nothing.” Steve stands up determinedly. “He’s going to give them back.” 

.oOo. 

One month and the hardest won fight in the history of the universe later…

 

            Steve’s ears are ringing and he can’t seem to open his eyes for more than a fraction of a second before they close again. It’s creating a strobe effect. Colors flash and sounds pass by. He feels none of the pain from his extensive injuries. He was going to make the plan work if it killed him. He’s not sure if it’s killed him yet but this might be the closest it’s ever come. 

            He stands in a burned bar set on a theater stage. Bucky walks in from stage right in his army uniform. He is twenty one and the most handsome man Steve has ever laid eyes on. 

            “Imagine seeing you here Soldier?” Bucky greets.

            Steve freezes in the barren bar. He’s also wearing his uniform. A beat. “Imagine that? Where are you Buck? Are you safe? Did Vision get you out of The Soul World? Are you home? Have you seen the kids?”

            “Stevie, it’s okay. It’s going to be alright.” Bucky sniffles. 

            “What does that mean?”

            “It means I’m right here.” Bucky reaches out for him like he did just before he disintegrated. Steve’s heart jumps. 

            “Bucky!” 

            Bucky turns to ash before him just as the cash paddles defibrillate his heart. 

.oOo.

           Peter has to hold Bucky back as they watch doctors try and restart Steve’s heart on the operating table. Bucky quakes with terror as he cries. Tears run down Tony’s face while he watches slack jaw as Steve continues to flatline. 

          “Give him the juice again this man is real American science at work!” Tony yells even though they’ve done it four times. 

          They raise the charge and try it again. Still nothing. 

          Bucky wipes his eyes and runs to the other side of the operating door. Natasha helps him carry in Sasha and Jamie. The doctors make room for them. The twins are crying and biting their lower lips. 

          “It’s okay.” Bucky tells them even though he very clearly does not think it is. Bucky holds Sasha while Nat holds Jamie. “Steve, we’re right here. Please come back to us Punk, you’re starting to really scare me here. What am I going to tell the kids?” 

          “Daddy?” Sasha cries and snot drips over her mouth. Bucky bounces her and kisses her forehead. 

          “Out of the way!” Rocket Raccoon yells as he and Thor come running down the Wakandan hospital corridor. Rocket runs on all fours and hisses at anyone who is in their path. “This man needs to get in there! He has healing hands!” 

          Thor runs into the operating theater as if he does this often, shoulders Tony and Peter out of the way. “Back up, back up give him some space! He’s about to drop some Asgardian science on you!” Rocket tells them. The staff and onlookers do listen out of blind hope. Everyone backs off except Bucky and Nat with the twins.

           Thor stands before Steve and smacks him across the face with an open palm hard enough to turn his face. The room audibly gasps but not as loudly as Steve does as his heart lurches back to life. 

           Thor puts his hands on his hips. “There, I knew that would work.” 

           Steve coughs up some blood. Bucky clutches onto Sasha as she starts to cry. She thinks that’s a bad thing. “Stevie! Stevie! We’re right here!” Bucky takes one hand off Sasha so he can hold Steve’s hand. The alpha turns his eyes to look at him but not his head. Tension Steve’s body has been holding for a month, melts. The corner of his blood smudge mouth turns up. 

          “Hey Jerk.” He rasps. The doctors come in to get readings on his vitals and start patching him up now that there is a chance he will live. Bucky smiles from ear to ear. He kisses Sasha and Jamie on the tops of their heads and gives Sasha to Peter so he can stay with Steve while the twins get tended to out of the way. 

           “I love you!”Bucky sniffles to Steve. “I love you so much. We’re going to fix you up okay?”

           Steve nods a little and swallows. “Love-glad you’re home.”

           “And that’s where we’re gonna stay!” Bucky assures him. He wipes his face with his forearm. “No more Steve, this is it.” 

           “Yeah.” Steve grins even though it stings. He’s had very few occasions in life with more to smile about. “I’d say it’s time to retire.” 

.oOo. 

Twelve Hours Later…

 

            Vision, Thor, Steve, and Bucky sit in Steve’s hospital room. A T.V in the corner on mute shows the broadcast. All over the universe people are reuniting with loved ones they had thought lost. The communal outpouring of peace and goodwill is unprecedented in history. Wars end, decades long arguments are solved, there are also a terrifying number of people who are re-murdered by people who wished they had died but that’s rarely discussed.

            "So then I slapped him. Which actually was a bit much I could have just touched him but I was worried he was was too dead for the touch to work." Thor explains.

            "So you actually have healing hands?" Vision asks.

             "Yes." Thor nods and rocks the sleeping toddlers he holds.

            “Anyway, we won’t keep you long. I know you want to get back to Wanda.” Steve tells Vision. 

            “Thanks, that’s kind.” Vision inclines his head. His left hand is now fused with the Infinity Gauntlet, a permanent side effect of their struggle. He holds it behind his back. “We plan to leave with The Guardians in a few hours so this is actually goodbye from me.” 

            “Oh.” Steve is shocked. “Then I suppose I should just be forward and ask then, did bringing everyone over from The Soul World bring back the Asgardians?” 

            Thor was not expecting this. 

            Vision searches his new understanding of the Soul Stone for answers. “No. Thanos killed them without the use of an infinity stone. Their souls have passed on. I am sorry.” He says to Thor specifically. 

            “Is there nothing you can do?” Thor pleads. 

            “I am not sure at this time.” Vision answers truthfully. “There may be a way but the problem is the multitude of people you wish me to resurrect. I simply don’t know if I have the energy to do it without doing serious harm to myself or the planet I’m on.” 

            “What about two?” Steve asks. 

            Vision opens his mouth to reject the idea. He sees Thor’s face. He knows which two Steve is referring to. Vision ponders it for a moment with his mouth agape. “Actually…”

.oOo.

 

             The newly purchased 1989 Chevy pickup truck Steve is driving blends in nicely in Friendship, Maine. Bucky sits next to him up front with the kids in car seats in the back. 

             “We should have got a Suburban.” Bucky grumbles.

             “Nah, this is fine. We can get a second car if we need it when they get bigger. Plus we’ll like having the truck once we start building.” Steve points out. Bucky tips his head to one side. That he can’t argue. Bob Nudley is just getting out of his car with coffee when Bucky and Steve park next to him. Steve rolls down the window manually. With his beard and longer, darker hair hardly anyone recognizes him and Bob is no different. 

              “Hey Bob, I’m Steve! Nice to meet you!” 

              “Oh Steve!” Bob brightens up. He looks Steve up and down as he gets out of the truck. “You must have modeled in art school.”

              Steve blushes a bit. “I never went actually.” 

              Bucky hoists his babies into their stroller which is not easy because Sasha is throwing a tantrum because Bucky grabbed Jamie first and she wanted to go first so now she’s screaming. Steve picks her up and snuggles her face which quiets her down immediately.

              “Sweatpea this is Bob, Daddy is buying his business from him.” Steve tells her and points at Bob. Sasha looks at him suspiciously with her giant blue eyes. 

              “Generously I must say!” Bob chuckles. “Come on everybody let’s come inside. 

              “Yes, let’s see let’s see!” Steve says to Sasha and boops her on the nose. He carries her into the store with him while Bucky grabs Steve’s art bag and pushes Jamie and the stroller in the door. 

              Inside Bob’s store is a large selection of high quality traditional art supplies. They have everything from stone carving supplies to felting needles to hard body oil paints. They also have a wall dedicated to selling art from the best unknown artists from all over the state. Steve heard about this store through that wall. 

              “I can’t believe you want to sell.” Steve looks around at his paradise. Bucky is standing in an art store with his children feeling decorative folding paper, there is nothing more he wants.

              “I can’t believe you want to buy!” Bob comes over with paperwork. “This isn’t exactly a booming market. We’re a small town with a funny name and a lot of lobster restaurants. I’m being realistic here, you might not make money.” 

              Bucky clucks. “He doesn’t care. He just wants to sit on his butt all day and draw and not feel bad about it because he’s ‘at work’. Even in retirement he can’t take a day off.”

              Bob, who is in his late seventies looks at the couple who could not be out of their early thirties at most. “Are you Dot com millionaires?” 

              “Uh no.” Steve answers honestly. “We’re combat vets and through family connections I own stock in Stark industries.” 

              “Oh!” Bob exclaims, now very impressed with this new seemingly financially smart and patriotic family in his community. “Well then I guess you guys are set!” He gives them the paperwork to sign. 

.oOo. 

              “This is the greatest fucking stuff ever invented.” Bucky declares as he dances around their new hardwood kitchen floor. The entire house is empty except for the mattress in the living room and the fully set up nursery. Their wardrobe is currently a black garbage bag with their clothes thrown in it. There are a few boxes in the kitchen with dishes in them that they used to make dinner and serve themselves some of Thor’s special alcohol that can actually get them drunk and Bucky is feeling it. He’s drinking out of a wine glass wearing nothing but a pair of underwear and one of Steve’s white button up shirts. 

              The radio plays  _ I’ll take you there, crying to the river, hit me, oooo oooo oooo  _ .  _O_ r something like that Bucky is too drunk to catch it. 

            Steve sits on the mattress in their living room watching this absolute siren twist and grind like he’s in heat. They are both still covered in bandages from their wounds but he would wreck Bucky if he would just stop teasing him. They haven’t had the chance to christen their new house yet and all Bucky has to do is give him one.

             “So what are you going to do?” Steve asks. He takes his- he counts in head how many shots he’s had- eighth shot! He blinks a few times and tries to stand up. When he gets up he realizes he was much drunker than he thought he was. He smashes into dancing Bucky, face first. It’s okay they meet head on and it turns into very drunk, very sloppy kissing. Bucky balls one hand into Steve’s shirt while holding the other arm out with the glass slowly sliding out of it. Steve does nothing to stop the inevitable crash of the empty wine glass hitting the ground as Bucky pushes him forward back onto the mattress.

             Bucky straddles Steve’s hips and starts frantically undoing his belt. 

             “I want another baby.” Bucky pants. 

            “You’re not in heat.” Steve doesn’t have the slightest problem with that he only sees the practical side. Bucky frees Steve’s swollen cock. Just the talk of impregnating Bucky again has him hard and leaking on his cotton briefs. Bucky smears the precum over his dark blush head, he tucks some of the long hair that falls in his face behind his ear as he bends down to fit his mouth over the slit. He tastes Steve and looks up at him with hunger in his voice. 

             “Then fuck me until I am.” 

.oOo.

            Bucky is so raw from the amount of sex he has had in the past six hours he’s not sure if he could be convinced to do it again in the next year, he thinks as he makes his way to the mailbox to pick up the paper. He lost rock paper scissors with Steve. As much as his ass is currently swollen, Steve’s thighs must feel great. 

            A car horn shocks him. He looks up to see none other than Thor and Loki. They are driving a prius. 

            “Good morning neighbor!” Thor yells at him from the driver’s side. 

            “Oh yeah… uh huh.” Bucky nods. “What do you mean neighbor?”

           “We just bought a house in Friendly! We wanted to be near you because Steve is basically my only living friend besides Banner and Rocket.” 

           Loki lips to Bucky. “He’s very lonely. Be nice.” 

           “Right.” Bucky doesn’t know where Loki gets off telling him what to do but he will be nice because Thor is Steve’s friend and Thor does have incredible booze. “Well  that’s good to know. I’ll tell Steve. We’ll have you over for dinner as soon as we have furniture.” 

           “Same! Minus telling Steve of course.” Thor explains. 

           It dawns on Bucky that it’s very unlikely that he should come out of the house at the same time as Thor and Loki driving by. “Have you been waiting here to talk to us?”

           “Oh no an important- space king problem-!”  Thor coughs and backs up the prius without using the backup camera and then drives away. 

           Bucky blinks a few times, takes his paper and goes back inside. 

.oOo.

          Bucky ditched his birth control at the appropriate time to make it not work. Since then he’s been getting increasingly itchy, achy, and snackish. Steve makes four lasagnas so the whole family can pig out. When he’s done gorging himself Bucky undoes his pants and lets his belly stick out. He pats his tummy and wiggles his eyebrows at Steve. 

          “You seem very into this pregnancy thing this time, what with the change of heart?” 

          Bucky takes another drink of the last of Thor’s mead. “I guess last time I had so much anxiety about the whole thing I didn’t get to enjoy the fun parts about it. This time I wanna get really fat, take belly pictures, do photoshoots with the kids, wear dumb halloween costumes that show off my bump, bullshit like that. You know, what regular people do.” 

          Steve stares at the newly re-tiled kitchen wall. “That sounds like heaven. Did I really die and this is heaven?” 

          Bucky kisses his head. “No Steve. You did not, Thor gave you the slap of life remember?”

          “Actually I don’t. I think I was legally dead when that happened.” Steve says jovially while he bobs his head and grabs hold of Bucky. He kisses his mate’s shoulder. 

          Bucky sits on Steve’s lap. “So next week, you me.” Bucky points at his abs. “Putting a baby in here?”

          “Yes!” Steve laughs. “Yes, of course!”

.oOo.

          The putting a baby in Bucky happens a little of everywhere actually. It happens in the shower…

          “More!” Bucky braces his flesh hand on the tile of their newly finished shower and grips onto the vibranium grab bar they have for the tub. His face contorts and his hair sticks to his face with sweat. Steve is being held up mostly by holding on to Bucky’s hips as he thrusts into him wildly. The tub they stand in creaks and womps as he shifts his feet to hold Bucky’s hips apart wider. 

           It happens on a lobster diving barge…

           They were going for a swim. The cold water was refreshing on Bucky’s skin which still feels too sensitive and itchy the minute Steve isn’t nine inches deep in his ass. All was well until they started making out and then this barge seemed like a good idea. That’s not his problem at the moment though because right now the entire barge is rocking in the water with the force of Steve thrusting into Bucky. Bucky is bent in half on his back on the wooden barge, metal arm clawing for purchase on any groove he can find. While Steve holds him under the knee and hip and rails into him. Steve hoists his lower body into the air so he can abuse Bucky internally in places that make his face contort. The omega’s unattended cock bobs against his abs. It’s turned purple from lack of attention. Bucky is a mess of blush, slick, and hormones. Steve repositions his hips in search of his mate’s pleasure spot. The howl Bucky emites carries far over the water and is a sure sign he’s found it. Steve eases his thrusting into that spot. Bucky pants as he tries to regain control of himself for a second. 

           It happens in a tree…

           “This is sick.” Bucky tells Steve but does not stop him from tying the rope around his wrists that binds him to the medium sized tree in the forest. He tweaks his sensitive nipples against the bark, forgetting what he’s doing. Steve kisses his neck. Bucky is so hard. He hates bindings why is he enjoying Steve tying him to a tree so much? This isn’t even a good way to restrain someone!

           “Bucky concentrate.” The alpha massages his mate’s lower back.

           “Hmm.” Bucky hums and pushes his buttocks backwards hoping to be mounted. 

           “Not yet.” Steve backs away. 

           “Really?” Bucky huffs. “Stevie I am so horny, don’t tease me.” 

           “First I have to tell you what we’re doing.”

           “Oh!” Steve cups Bucky’s balls and scents his necks. “What are we doing?” 

           “You are a defenseless omega left alone in the woods in heat with no one to attend to you. I am a highwayman alpha that discovers you and decides to take you for my own.”

           Bucky turns to look at him out of the corner of his eye. “Steve… when did you get so dirty?” 

           “Shut up Buck.” Steve slaps his tender buttocks hard enough to sting. Bucky yips and grinds against the tree which is not a pleasant sensation but at least it is friction. 

           Steve sits back on a pile of moss and eats a protein bar while Bucky suffers in heat. He lets this go on until he can see the shiny lubricant has dripped down Bucky’s legs to his ankles and Bucky has rubbed the bark off the tree with his stiff organ. Bucky frantically tries to get relief but with his hands bound there is none. 

          “STEVIE!” Bucky shrieks at him. “It hurts! I need you!” 

          “Did you forget what we’re doing?” Steve asks as he drinks some water. 

           Bucky’s face contorts in frustration. Fine if he must play Steve’s game to get fucked, he will! 

           “Help! Help me!” Bucky quivers as he calls to Steve sweetly. He can not remember the last time he has said these words so wantonly and in distress. Maybe never. 

           Steve stands up. He is completely naked but Bucky imagines him in brown leather and thieves tools. Bucky shivers imagining Steve being less than law abiding. He’s definitely more of a Robin Hood type but that’s not a bad thing. 

            “Well what have we here?” Steve says as if he’s had this in his head for awhile. 

            Bucky spreads his legs. “Please help.” His channel aches from want. His belly is tight and painful from sustained unanswered arousal. “I’m in heat. I need an alpha.” He looks Steve up and down over his shoulder. “I need breeding. My belly hurts from the emptiness. If you give me your seed, I’ll welp for you.” 

           Steve was not expecting Bucky to be this good at this. He is taken by surprised in the best way. He wishes he could play it cool and act like what Bucky just said was nothing to him but he’s already mostly hard and it only took three sentences and a look. Breaking character to comment on it would be a crime though, so Steve instead circles around Bucky and the tree looking at him from all angles. 

           “Well you’re a gorgeous omega I’ll give you that.” He reaches forward and fondles one of Bucky’s very perky- near peck like breasts. He did not have them until the twins and didn't know he was going to nurse until they were born. “What are these?” Steve asks knowing very well what they are and very well what happens when he pinches and pulls on them just so. Bucky’s eyes roll back and his mouth drops open. He thrusts hard against the smoothed out tree. 

           “They’re my-!” Bucky can’t get it out because Steve is kneading the entire area and massaging that tender spot where he carried the weight of his chest. 

           Steve leans in. “They’re what?” She pinches his right nipple and rolls it between his fingers.

           “I make milk!” Bucky bursts. 

           “Well that’s sure handy for a mother. Yes I suppose you’ll do.” Steve says in mock impassiveness. 

           “Give me a break.” Bucky mutters. 

           “Hush!” Steve pinches hard eliciting a cry from Bucky. 

           Steve takes a knife out of the tree that he had there in case of emergency. He cuts Bucky’s ties, freeing him from the tree. 

           “UGH!” Bucky moans as he falls over onto the ground. Steve is on top of him in an instant, teeth in his neck, leaking cock pressed to his thigh. Bucky has no choice but to throw his arms and legs around Steve. Steve keeps his bloody mouth pressed to Bucky’s throat as he adjusts his hips and lines himself up with Bucky’s slickened entrance. It is not hard to find after everything Steve has put it through in the past three days. 

            He pushes in and Bucky engulfs the head before he’s applied any pressure. Steve takes that as a sign that there’s no need for ease. He lunges forward, driving himself deep into the omega, pushing them forward on the blanket they laid out and making Bucky come from his prick like a geyser. Steve pins Bucky down and ruts away. Bucky puts claw marks in his back. 

           “Breed me! Fuck! I want you to fill me!” Bucky grunts as he takes the force of Steve’s unregulated strength. 

           “Fuck, just like that!” Steve pants.

           “I want your child, oh God! I want to be full of you!”

            Steve leers over him with their foreheads pressed together. “You are full of me.” He husks. 

            Bucky breathes into Steve’s lips and races to time his hips with Steve’s just right so that the nerves inside him get the answering friction they desire. He shakes his hips hard to meet Steve’s lunges. “It doesn’t get any easier.” Bucky smirks and pants. 

            “I don’t know what you mean, this is the first time I’ve had you.” Steve nips Bucky’s injured neck for breaking character. 

            “Well in that case choke me.” Bucky smirks with a laugh in his voice. 

            “Why? You don’t like that?” Steve asks in confusion. 

            “Now who’s messing up?” Bucky taunts. 

            Steve is very uncertain of this so he stills himself and pulls out, against every instinct he has. He plants one hand on the side of Bucky’s head and watches Bucky’s face while he firmly puts the other on his throat. Before he can grip, Bucky has the knife Steve used to cut him down pressed against Steve’s throat. 

            Steve’s jaw drops from the sheer logistics of how he must of done that. Bucky licks his lips. “I don’t like to be choked Stranger. There’s something else you should know about me.” Bucky maneuvers the knife away from Steve’s neck and flips their bodies so that Bucky straddles Steve. “I’m an assassin and the king has paid me a lot of money to kill you but I like your cock so much I think I’ll let you live.” 

           “Mother of God eating ass in Heaven, marry me?” Steve says picturing a quiet ceremony on a hill by a lighthouse. 

           Bucky trails the knife around Steve's chest. “Someday maybe, now give me a child.” Steve picks up Bucky’s hips and helps him sink onto him again with a satisfying splurp of fluid. 

           It happens in a car…

          “This is so unsafe Bucky, I can’t.” Steve is about to pull the car over but Bucky puts his metal arm on the steering wheel.

          “You got your thing. Now I’m getting my thing.” Bucky bounces his hips up and down with Steve’s throbbing erection buried deep inside him. Bucky whispers against Steve’s ear. “Besides you can’t lie to me, you are so hard for this.” 

          Steve groans. Bucky is right, something about the danger is doing it for him. They are just driving down backroads anyhow, they haven’t seen another car in quite some time. 

          “Fine but you have to do the work, I have got to concentrate on driving. This is Maine, we have Moose.” 

          Bucky grins mischievously. “I can do that.” He proceeds to clamp every muscle he has control over in his ass around Steve’s cock. 

          Steve’s foot presses down on the accelerator much harder than he intended to and they are suddenly going ninety. Steve eases off and tries to breathe and also see. 

          “Bucky!” 

          “You told me to work!” 

           Steve leans his head back against the headrest. “I need water! And sleep! And-.” Steve lets out a guttural groan that has him pressing down on the accelerator again. Bucky is using Steve as his own personal dildo and furiously masturbating against Steve’s abs. “That! God Bucky!” Steve’s knot starts to inflate. Bucky squeaks as he allows himself to be opened up further. He still keeps desperately fucking himself, painting Steve’s pants and undone shirt with semen and lubricant. Bucky closes his eyes and buries his face in Steve’s neck. Steve holds his back while he shakes through his orgasm. Steve yells in satisfaction as his knot inflates. 

          That’s when the police sirens suddenly become audible to them and they realize it has been meant for them this whole time. How long have they been chased? Not sure. Their extraordinary moment of bliss ends very quickly. 

         Steve pats Bucky’s back slowly as he pulls over the car. “You get to do the talking on this one.” 

         It happens in jail…

         The deputy of Friendly, Maine is an understanding man. When an omega is in heat an omega is in heat! Sometimes you just have to go get a pound of butter and some fruit and see what happens! That’s not what happened here though. There was reckless driving involved, people or Moose might have been injured and that’s just not right.

          So Greg had to give them a fine and take them in for a night in jail. They did warn him though. Mr. Grant is in heat and does need attention. By law a bonded couple cannot be unwillingly separated during heat unless approval is given by a judge. So he had to lock them in there together. 

          They have a small jail house. He just has his work space and a wall of cells and a front desk. When they started going at it he put up a sheet. They keep saying they are sorry but not enough to stop. He’s going to put fliers in their mailbox for every fundraiser the police ever have. 

.oOo.

About Nine and a half months later.

 

          “Bucky okay, breathe but don’t push!” Loki tells him in the back seat of Thor and Loki’s Prius. Thor and Steve are in the front seats. Darcy is following them with the twins and Peter. 

          “Why can’t I push? I feel like I need to push?” Bucky asks in a lot of pain. He pushes his head back against the car door instead. “Oh! Oh fuck me that is a 6!” 

          Loki looks up from between Bucky’s legs to give him a weird look. “Childbirth is your six on the pain scale?” 

          “I’ve had a life! Why can’t I push?” 

          “If you push your baby is going to be born in this car.” Loki explains. “You’re fully dilated and I can feel the head.” 

          “Oh fuck!” Bucky bangs his fist against the seat. “How far are we from the hospital?” 

          Thor look at the mapping app. “39 minutes and I’m driving fifteen over.” 

          Another contraction forces Bucky to make a decision. He looks over at Steve. 

          “You got the baby bag in this car right?” He asks. 

          “Yeah right here.” It’s at his feet. 

          “There’s some towels in there, we’re gonna need them.” 

          “Oh so you’re going to- while I’m driving the car?” Thor asks. “Great no pressure.” 

          Bucky takes the towel from Steve and hands it to Loki as the next contraction comes. Bucky grimaces and screams through it. “Next one okay?” He asks Loki. 

          “Yeah.” Loki checks. “You’re ready. Go for it.” 

          “Um?” Bucky looks over at Steve. “Could you turn on the radio or something?” 

          Steve snaps at Thor. “Do you still have that CD I lent you?” 

          “Yes! Yes! It’s in player already!” 

          Steve hits play and Bucky takes a breath as Ain’t No Mountain High Enough starts playing. 

          It takes Bucky until the end of the song to give birth to William. Loki catches the baby’s head. Bucky is so cramped in the back seat that he gets to, with a little help, pull William completely out of himself. Steve is dumbfounded by the beauty of his mate and son as the track changes to Troubleman, the first song Sam introduced him to. Steve wonders what it says about you if this is what is playing your first minute alive. William is so tiny and pink. He cries and peers around at the world inside Thor and Loki’s Prius and seems unimpressed. Bucky holds him to his chest. His little sausage fingers tangle up in his mother's long hair. Bucky pushes it out of the way. 

          Loki finishes his initial exam. While Bucky dries off his baby and peppers him with kisses on his chest. 

         “We’re not out of the woods yet, the afterbirth hasn’t passed. Still, he’s hardly hemorrhaged at all and their is very minimal tearing.” He nods to Bucky. “Well done.” 

         “Thanks for the assist.” 

          “Helping people as it turns out, is sort of a calling.” Loki raises his brow and sits back. 

.oOo.

          Ingrid, their ex-stasi, seventy five year old bodybuilder midwife is waiting for them in the parking lot when they pull up. 

          Steve rolls down the window. “Uh I have good news and I have bad news.” 

          “The good news is there is a healthy baby, the bad news is I don’t get to deliver healthy baby.” 

          “Would you be nullified with a fleshy blood sack? That’s taking it’s sweet time.” Steve offers. “Unlike William, his name is William by the way we decided a while back.” 

          Ingrid pops a lollipop into her mouth. “I know.” She opens the back door on the side Loki is sitting on. Loki gets out, Ingrid nods to him. She bends down to look inside at the baby, Bucky shows her proudly. 

          “Oh! What a sweet little Boo Ba!” She coos at him. 

          Darcy pulls up and Peter lets the four year old twins out. They run over to the car with their mom in it. Ingrid, who delivered these children gestures towards the new baby. “Come children see your new little Boo Ba!” 

          Sasha laughs like a demon. “Boo Ba!” 

          Bucky strokes Williams soft little baby hairs. “Uh oh. That could stick.” 

.oOo.

**Fifteen years later**

**2030**

         It’s 12:30 on a Thursday night. The moon is out and the sky is clear thanks to the environmental movement. The high school party is lit by improvised torches and a large bonfire that gets rekindled almost every night before a game. The is a big night for Friendly. Their number one in state quarterback is about to take them to the finals in the state playoffs. Almost the entire senior class is at this party along with every underclassman who could get an invite. Beer and disgusting mixed drinks are being passed around as party favors. Someone with an older sibling brought two kegs which is good because their quarterback can drink a quarter of a keg themself. Sasha gulps down beer number-she doesn’t know and crushes the red solo cup. Her team roars with her and she throws her arms up and makes her way down the lit path to where her chariot awaits. 

         As a senior in high school Sasha keeps her hair in a braid down her back and doesn’t use a drop of makeup. Her light golden skin has some light freckles on it from the time she spends outside playing sports. Her hair is Steve’s color but blonder from the sun. She’s built like an athlete and it’s rare to see her in anything other than jeans and her varsity jacket and a t-shirt with a band on it. Tonight is no exception. She’s wearing an AC/DC shirt in honor of Tony who is her musical inspiration. 

        “Friendly!” She bellows to the crowd of horny, drunk, lively teenagers. “Tonight we celebrate for tomorrow we triumph!” She takes the handles of a dirt bike that looks like it’s kept in the woods and used only for teenagers doing dumb things at parties. “As I will now demonstrate! I will steer our team into battle, overcoming all obstacles and we will win the state championship because this is the greatest team and you are the greatest players, and this is the best football this town has ever seen!” The crowd goes wild even though Sasha is so obviously drunk. At her right hand side, like always is her best friend and confidant Thiri Odinson giving her the side eye. 

         Thiri often gets mistaken for his mother Loki because aside from Thiri’s hair reaching to the base of his spine, he is a younger version of Loki. When he is mistake for his mother he typically responds with mockery over how dumb it would be for an alien space god to be living in Friendly, Maine. Of course he does live in Friendly, he’s the Mayor and no one notices it’s him because magic.  

         Thiri leans over to Sasha. “You sure you want to do this? Your parents are going to find out somehow. They always do.” 

         Sasha snorts. “No they won’t.” She steps away from him and straddles the dirt bike. She hits the ignition and revs it up earning cheers from the crowd. She is so determined to please her fans she’s willing to do anything, Thiri thinks as he takes a drink of his coke. 

          Sasha flies off on the bike down the hill to the river. A large crowd is already waiting where the runway is set up. Sasha has been bragging for a week that she wanted to jump the river at this party. The river is about forty feet wide and the ramp has never been tested for this. As far as the lore of the town goes, no one has ever jumped the river and that’s why Sasha wants to do it. 

           Thiri watches as people take their cellphones out to record. He sighs knowing that will be the thing that gets her caught. Still, he’s happy she’s happy in this moment of incredible stupidity. Nothing he can say will talk her down now, not with this much pressure. 

           Sasha smirks as she stares down the ramp. “Here I come…” She says to no one but herself as she gives it everything the bike has.

.oOo.

The next morning…

           Jamie is up at eight am feeling disgusting like usual. He sneaks to the kitchen to grab four poptarts and takes them back to his room. Once inside he closes the door and locks all three security locks intended to keep out an armed supersoldier. He sits down at his desk and climbs back into his nest of blankets. 

           Jamie has been wearing the same oversized sweatshirt for four months now. His mother stole it and washed it while he showered once and Jamie yelled at him for almost an hour for violating his boundaries. The sweatshirt has not been touched or commented on since. 

           He puts on his wide rimmed black glasses and wakes his computer up. He’s editing his final draft of his newest novel. He thinks he’s going to get this one published. It’s a spy/science fiction novel inspired by Stephen King and Stieg Larsson. Jamie has been writing chapter books since he was ten and loves to read. Writing has always been his great solace from feeling like he’s trapped in a town that’s too small for him. 

           And far away from certain people… 

           Jamie reluctantly opens his facebook page for the first time in a week. He scrolls through his feed until he ‘accidentally’ sees a picture of Jean Lebeau. It’s not a picture he himself posted, somebody tagged him. It’s ridiculous, even in his tagged photos he still has the face of an angel. His soft auburn hair falls in his face and his eyes always seem to be saying ‘Hey how you doin?’ In the picture he’s picking pumpkins a few weeks ago with his family. Rogue and Remy stand with him and his little sisters looking very pleased to have such a gorgeous, appropriately named family. 

           Jamie groans and faceplants into his desk. Jean still hasn’t messaged him back. It has been four months and they haven’t said a word since they were camp counselors together and they-. 

          “Jamie?” Bucky rattles the handle on the door. “Why is the door locked again?”

           Jamie huffs. “Privacy mom!” 

          “Uh, that worked on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday but not today Buddy! You have to go to school today. You are going to get behind on classes.” 

           “I already emailed and got all my work for the week. I’ve done half of it, can you please just leave me alone?” 

           Bucky pauses. He’s going to email teachers and make sure that’s not a lie but he’s pretty sure Jamie’s being truthful. On the outside of the door he grips the laundry basket so hard in frustration the wicker basket starts to crumble. He has been fighting this battle with Jamie for months and Jamie, despite being very open about almost everything that has ever bothered him before in his life, will NOT talk to him. “Is there somebody else that could help?” He asks even though it hurts to not be the one to help his baby. 

           “No! Mom it’s fine, just leave-.” Jamie stops talking and throws up into his desk garbage can. 

           “Jamie?!” Bucky rattles the door wondering if the house is actually too secure. “Are you sick? Let me in I can help.” 

           “Too many poptarts!” Jamie grunts.

           Bucky mouths the word ‘bullshit’ but can’t continue because Steve comes walking up to him looking furious. Bucky’s face falls. 

          “We have to deal with Sasha. Now.” Steve tells his mate with his hands on his hips. 

          Bucky closes his eyes. He sets down the mangled laundry basket. “What did she do?” 

          Steve holds up his phone with a youtube video playing of a girl, who is clearly their daughter jumping a dirt bike over a river bed. Mid jump the bike starts to turn to its side, Sasha lets the force of flying through the air take her body vertical above the bars so that she’s holding on by only her hands. Sasha’s momentum takes her all the way forward. She hits the ground first and rather than letting the bike land on her, she uses a tumbling roll not unlike something Bucky has taught her to throw the bike out in front of her like Steve has in the past. The bike goes hurling forward into the forest and Sasha lands in a forward roll. The onlookers are stunned and electrified. It is either the dumbest luck anyone has ever had that she was not crushed to death, or a superhuman feat of agility and strength. Steve turns off the video. 

         Bucky sucks in a rage filled breath. “Oh that is the last straw.” 

        “Yup.” Steve agrees. 

        “Jamie,” Bucky says to his other child. “I have to go deal with your incredibly dumb sister for a few hours, when I get back though we’re-.”

        “Yes go!” Jamie yells through the door. 

        Steve and Bucky recoil at his harshness. They let that go though because they have bigger fish to fry, and her name is Alexandra Barnes Rogers. 

.oOo.

        “Please, I don’t think you understand how much this means to me personally!” The football coach Mr. Fried tries to reason with Steve in the Principal’s office later that morning. Steve and Bucky sit in front of the Principal’s desk resolutely while the entire athletic department and the administration tries to talk them out of taking Sasha out of football. 

         “Not to put too fine a point on it but I really don’t give a damn.” Steve dismisses with his hands folded in his lap. “My daughter is reclessly underaged drinking, sneaking out multiple nights a week, lying to us about where she goes, and engaging in a culture we’re just not sure is right for our family. What’s worse is she’s putting her life in danger doing extremely dangerous stunts just for attention. We aren’t going to let her live this way, it stops now.” 

         “Maybe it’s not the sports that’s the problem.” The Principle suggests. “Is there trouble at home?” He looks between Bucky and Steve as if the two of them are having relationship issues. Bucky contemplates going down on Steve in front of them but that actually might make their point for them. 

         “This meeting is over. Find another Quarterfield to play your game.” Steve stands up. Bucky gets up with him. The school staff looks grim as they leave the office. 

         Sasha sits in a chair outside waiting for them to get out. 

         “It’s done.” Steve tells her. Bucky marches her out the office door past an enormous banner that says ‘GO FRIENDLY FERALS! FUTURE CHAMPS 30’. 

         “You’ve killed me.” Sasha says as she holds her backpack straps. 

          Bucky turns on his heels and looks at her. “No! I did not do this, you have done this. I warned you again again to not lie, to come home when you say you will, to call me when I ask, to not pull crap like last night! Everytime you say ‘never again’, everytime you go back on your word. I’m sorry I have to hurt you but you’re hurting me. You’re hurting your dad. Something has to stop it Sasha, we love you too much to let you keep going like this, this is not the person you are going to be.” 

          Sasha leans forward and snarls in his face like a young alpha challenging in a fight. “You don’t get to tell me who I’m going to be!” She whips her head around and walks off. 

          “Sasha!” Steve barks. 

          “Fuck off Dad, school is starting I have to get to class!” 

           Bucky stands in front of the entrance of the school with Steve as high schoolers pour in wondering if they should go after her. Bucky sighs. 

          “When she gets home I’ll…” Bucky holds his face. “I have no idea.” 

          “Me either.” Steve puts a hand on Bucky’s waist and leads him out of the way. 

          They walk towards their Subaru hand in hand silently. 

         “Hello parents.” 

         Both of them turn around so happy to hear the voice of their incredibly uncomplicated, dependable son who has never been trouble a day in his life. William, Billy, Boo Ba, or Will as he goes by now gives his mom and dad a hug. 

         “Oh Baby that’s the stuff.” Bucky snuggles his freshman son in his arms. “I didn’t even say hello this morning, I got to your brother and the world fell apart.” 

         “It’s fine, I wasn’t home anyway.” Will shrugs. 

         “What?” Bucky looks at him perplexed but not angry, it’s not uncommon for Will to stay at a friend’s house and play video games or study. “Where were you?” 

         “Pat’s, I texted Dad?” Will raises an eyebrow at Steve. 

          Steve lightly smacks himself on the forehead. “Sorry Buck, I actually knew that and it slipped my mind.” 

          “It’s fine, whatever.” Bucky shakes his head trying to clear all the clutter from the day out. “Just as long as you weren’t diving into burning buildings saving cats or something.” 

           Will laughs. “No, sorry they were actually puppies.” 

           Bucky rubs his cheek. “You are terrible. Exactly like your dad.” Which is not precisely true physically, William is a solid blend of them both but definitely has Steve’s ability to pack on muscle. The brunette points finger guns at them both. 

           “I have to go or I’m gonna be late! By Mom, bye Dad!” 

           “Goodbye child that loves us!” Steve calls as William runs to make the second bell. Bucky leans his head back on Steve’s chest and rests for a minute in front of the car. 

           “We got this right?” Bucky asks. 

            “We have saved the universe, the Earth, and the United States a couple of times. I think we can deal with our teenage children a bit longer before we go completely insane.” Steve kisses Bucky's bond bite and get's in the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that folks, is chapter one of the story I want to tell right now. I’m so sorry for abandoning my previous works in formerly this universe. I thought some parts of them were great and those parts will be making an appearance in this fanfiction. Not everything I create is gold (Ha not even 50% lets be real). I’ve quietly deleted things in the past that I just didn’t want to update or thought didn’t represent my best work. I’m choosing not to delete my other works that were once considered in this universe because people loved them so much and taking them away would be mean. But I think I can write a better sequel to The Winter Soldier becomes a Parent. Especially given all the fun new stuff that’s in the phase 3 canon that I didn’t get to use before. You guys have to remember I started this AU before Age of Ultron came out so a lot has happened in the MCU that I haven’t been able to incorporate because my timeline directly conflicted with canon MCU stuff. But now there can be new from the old! The only canon work in this universe I’ve created( now referred to as A/B/O 210) is The Winter Soldier Becomes a Parent: And The Personal Business of Other Super Persons which gives me some breathing room again. I feel great, like I have a clean slate to work with just my best work and nothing else. I’m really excited and I hope you all are prepared for this because my energy is flowing like it hasn’t since I wrote The Ballad.  
> Chapter two is also going to be like ahahahahhahahahahahahah


	2. Chapter 2

            Since William stopped nursing, Bucky started to feel a bit antsy just sitting at home all the time with nothing to do. It was Steve’s idea that he start his own business and Bucky’s idea that it should be a mechanic shop after they had to wait six hours to get the Chevy fixed while broken down on the side of the road. It was also a muggy August and they had a two year old and two six year olds in the car at the time. The argument for a local mechanic was pretty strong. So Bucky went to school online to get degrees in things Hydra implanted in his brain. Of course they told him how to dismantle or steel a vehicle, not fix one for the most part. So the online course is refreshing. 

            Now Bucky is making better money than Steve, keeping the shop open from ten to eight and not at all on Sundays. It keeps his hands busy, his mind active solving problems, and at the end of the day he comes home dirty. It’s ideal. There is something bothering him lately though. 

            Steve parks the Subaru in front of Bucky’s shop. It’s a barn they’ve converted into a work space. It was Steve’s summer project once and he is immensely proud. 

            Bucky flips down the mirror attached to the sun visor. He checks his eyes, the corners of his mouth, his hairline. Nothing. He closes the visor. 

            Steve looks at him with concern. “You okay Buck?”

           Bucky thinks about waiting to drop this on Steve another time but it has been bothering him for awhile. 

           “So I’ve done the math about how old I actually am, minus when I was in cryo so I wasn’t aging. Do I look like I’m forty eight to you?” He asks worriedly. Steve looks him over nervously. Bucky frowns. “You’ve noticed.” 

          “It’s both of us.” Steve agrees. “Other than changing my hair or beard, I don’t think I look any different than the last time I got my nose broken.” 

          Bucky lets out one soft laugh. “Yeah, pretty much.” He shakes his head. 

          “What does it mean?” Steve asks. 

          “I don’t know. I’m afraid of what tests are going to tell us.” Bucky looks out the window. “Is this the serum?” 

          “It has to be. It’s in our DNA we passed it onto the kids, maybe it’s affecting how we age.” 

          “Or how we don’t age.” Bucky looks back at his mate. 

          Steve shrugs. “It could be a gift.” 

          Bucky sighs. “But I wanted to get old and die.” 

          “When we’re actually one hundred.” Steve agrees. 

          “Older than that now!” Bucky gets out of the car when he sees his first customer pull up looking for him. “Hey Bob.”

.oOo.  

 

           The final bell rings at 2:55 at last for Sasha Grant. She bolts out of computer science where she has done nothing but watch the clock the whole period and walks as fast as she casually can down the hall with her hood over her head. Her eyes burn from crying all day. Her throat strings from holding in words she’s wanted to say at people talking inches from her back about how she’s personally destroyed the Ferals. How could she not? She made this team. Taking her away is their doom. As she rushes past the office she notices that the sign has been quietly taken down. 

          She wipes her eyes as she rushes to the other side of the road across the street from the school. She takes out her phone for the first time all day. It is full of venomous messages as she suspected. She calls her brother with a shaky hand. 

          “Sasha? Where are you?” Will asks. “I’m by the doors.” They usually meet in front of the school to walk home together. 

          “I’m sorry Will.” Sasha sobs. She hides behind some bushes from a passing group. “I’m across the street.”

          “‘Kay?” Will says as he moves towards her. He keeps the phone on until he finds her crouched down by some blackberries. “Shit Sasha, I’m so sorry. Maybe I can talk to Mom and Dad?” He’s heard what people have been saying all day. Word traveled fast. 

          “Fuck them!” Sasha spits. “No!” She stands up. “I’m not fighting it like that I won’t give them the satisfaction of thinking I can’t take whatever they dish out! It’s just I can’t handle this!” She points at the school.

           “What?” 

           Sasha wipes her face with her hoodie sleeve. “Those people were depending on me, they were expecting a championship. It’s not just a title, it’s scouting which can bring scholarships, and funding for the school. It’s a big deal! And all of that was riding on me!” She throws her hands up. 

           “So what are you going to do about it?” Will asks. “Robby will have to replace you and he hasn’t passed a class since ninth grade let alone a ball. There’s no way he can run a Patriot Play or a Russian Winter.” 

           Sasha folds her hands together. “Remember when you did swimming in the fall for two weeks?”

           William’s eyes widen. “No.”

           “You know all my plays! You helped me with some of them! You are built like Dad and you could do this! You are cleared through athletics already because of swimming, all you’d need to do is sign some football paperwork!” 

           “And get the coach to agree to make me the starting quarterback of his team!”

           “He is so desperate right now, he would put his own three month old daughter in if he thought she could take a hit.” Sasha assures him. “You are an actual super soldier William! What better option will he ever have?” 

            “He doesn’t know that, he just thinks I have great genes. The only reason these people are even getting a championship is because they have one amazing player. I'm not sure that qualifies them to be winners.” Will brushes her off.

            Sasha gets down on her knees. “Boo Ba please.” She says in complete seriousness. “I am begging you, if I fail these people I will carry that for the rest of my life. Even worse, they will. They really can play ball they just lean on me too much.” 

            Will swallows down his reservations. His sister is right, these people at least deserve a chance. “Go home and take your punishment from Mom and Dad. I’ll go talk to the coach.”

            Sasha springs up and hugs him. “Yee! Oh I love you Boo Ba!” Will hugs her back. 

            “Yeah you are so lucky.” 

.oOo.

            Sasha slides into the house after taking multiple detours to grab a coffee and a snack on the way home. She comes in with a hoagie in her mouth. Steve is sitting at the dinner table waiting for her. Bucky hasn’t closed his mechanic shop yet. He is the only one who works there so he’s less flexible on coming home early. 

            “So what was that about telling me to ‘fuck off’?”

            Sasha takes the sandwich out of her mouth. “Would you like me to repeat myself?” Sasha raises her eyebrow. 

            Steve sighs and shakes his head. “What is going on with you Sasha?! You don’t hate us! This isn’t you! Now it’s like you go out of your way to do things you think would upset us.”

            “Well of course it seems that way.” Sasha shrugs. She takes a bite of her roll. “That’s what I’m doing.” 

            Steve holds his arms out. “Why?” He draws out. “What have we done that has offended you so much? You have two parents who adore you and your brothers. We’ve never hurt you, you’ve had everything you’ve ever needed, and the majority of the things you’ve wanted! Have we spoiled you?”

            Sasha leans forward over the table. “Spoiled? More like starved! I’m not supposed to live like this!” She gestures around the room. She grips onto the table.

            “Sasha don’t.” Steve warns but there’s no fight in it.

            Sasha crushes the edge of the table to splinter in her grasp as easily as if she was gripping tissue paper. She pokes the table viciously multiple times, each poke leaves an inch deep hole in the wood like a piston. Pieces of the table break off the bottom and fall to the ground. She looks up at her father. The dots in the table spell out ‘F U’. Steve shakes his head and purses his lips.

            “Clever. Sasha there is nothing in the life your mother and I left behind that will give you any peace. We’ve talked about this before.”

            “It’s not like that for everyone.” Sasha rumbles. 

            “Yeah and the people it is like that for scare me! I’m trying to make sure you don’t become one of them.” 

            “I already am one of them!” Sasha slams her fists into the table breaking it in half. Steve moves out of the way so he doesn’t get hit by it. 

            Steve holds his hand out. “Sasha, calm down. We are not talking anymore while you are being violent.” 

            “Good.” Sasha adjusts her backpack. “I don’t want to talk.” She walks through the kitchen and upstairs to her bedroom. 

            Steve looks at the mess. “Well at least she talked a little. That’s something.” And actually an improvement over the moody grumbles he’s previously gotten. 

.oOo.

            Bucky comes home at eight thirty with smudges of grease remaining on his clothes and skin despite his best efforts at the shop. He notices the table now leaned against the wall but the mess has been swept away and the chairs have been neatly arranged in a line. Bucky walks into the living room where Steve is sitting eating a plate of peanut butter cookies with their dog Roger Rogers tucked behind his legs. 

            “What the fuck happened Steve?” Bucky gestures towards the kitchen.

            “Our daughter doesn’t feel that her life of domestic calm suits her capabilities.”Steve takes a bite of his cookie. “Or sometin li-dat.” He says with a cookie in his teeth. 

            Bucky sits down on the couch next to him and the golden retriever. The dog sighs and lightly wags his tail. Bucky scratches his butt with his metal hand as he talks to Steve. “So clearly she is grounded for a month.”  
“I disagree. I don’t think we can pile it all on otherwise we’re tyrants and blood thirsty. If we do too much damage she won’t feel any of it.” 

            “That’s actually good tactical sense.” Bucky agrees. “But we have to do something. She can’t vent her feelings by breaking our furniture, that’s not healthy.”

            “I think she was doing it to make a point of how effortlessly she can do it and how much energy she puts in to not break things every day. Sasha is just as strong as I am, maybe stronger, she only gets to channel her energy into sports and even there she has to be careful not to reveal how powerful she is. We just took that from her, she’s got to be frustrated.”

            Bucky sits back. “She wants another outlet.” 

            “She wants to use her skills.”

            “Do you think more regular training would soothe her?” Bucky asks hopelessly. He started training his children for combat in case of emergency when they could walk. They had to stop having regular practice when Steve became concerned they were becoming ‘too skilled for their age’. Bucky wasn’t sure how to describe what Steve saw but he agreed they should slow down and the training room in the basement has been locked to the children ever since. 

            Steve considers Bucky’s question. “I think it would but I don’t know what it would lead to.” 

            Bucky is about to speak when Trouble herself comes running down the stairs followed by Jamie. Steve and Bucky are alarmed to see them both up and out of their rooms and hurrying to talk with them. 

            “I know you are super mad at me right now but you have got to drive us to the football field! Boo Ba is in as the quarterback and he is kicking ass!” 

            Steve and Bucky both stand up. The dog flops off the couch with a loud ‘aroo!’ 

           “What!” Steve and Bucky exclaim excitedly. 

            “Car now!” Jamie pushes them along. 

            Bucky and Steve dart for the Subaru. “Hurry up! We are not missing this!” Steve yells as he leaves his children in the dust. 

            “We should just run there!” Bucky suggests excitedly. “Oh shit, I forgot my phone!”

            “No please drive. I have mine!” Jamie gets in the car. They all buckle up as Steve breaks several laws getting them to the football field. 

            They arrive at the start of the fourth quarter. The entire town is there. Cars are parked in yards and in streets to accommodate the number of people there. They find the best spot they can and run for the stadium. 

            “What is happening” Bucky asks as he looks at all the cars. “Where are these people from?” 

            “Who the fuck knows!” Sasha yells as she gets to the crowd of people standing on a hill overlooking the field. They can see the scoreboard and the numbers on the jerseys from there. 

            “Which one is he?” Steve asks. He has no idea about football. Sasha and Jamie don’t have to answer. Seconds after the play starts number 41 jumps over the top of another boy standing at least as tall as him. 41 leaps over him like a hurdler and lands down with the ball tucked under his arm. He passes it down the field like a missile. The gasps and cheers of the people in the stands shake the stadium. The player 41 passed to had to run ten yards to score a touchdown. 

            “Oh my god!” Sasha squeals happily. “Yes! Yes!” Jamie gives her a side hug. 

            Steve looks at Bucky. Bucky is also proud of his son but not sure how this happened. 

            “How is he doing this?” Steve asks. 

            Sasha looks from him to the field where they are running another incredible play. The other team has basically given up now. “I uh… I asked him to. For everyone. Just because I suffer doesn’t mean everyone else has to.” 

           Bucky hates to see her like this even if she is being dramatic. “That was kind of you.” Sasha nods. “I saw you broke the table. Maybe you need an outlet. Why don’t I start unlocking the training room on weekends for you and your brothers?” 

           Sasha looks up at him in shock. “Really?” She looks at her dad for confirmation. 

           Steve thinks that might be the right move. “Yeah.” 

           Sasha smiles, for a second it seems like she’s going to hug her parents but she holds back. “Thanks.” She goes back to watching the game. 

.oOo.

           When they win with a fifty seven point lead, Will has to hide to avoid being picked up and carried around like a trophy. Suddenly everyone wants to talk to him, touch him, know him, invite him to their party, be his best friend. That is absolutely fine and all but they can go fuck themselves none of them gave a damn until they found out about his muscles. This is why he didn’t do swimming. He just wanted to swim and not compete but when the coach saw his times would have put him at nationals he insisted, so Will dropped out. Now he’s doing this for just two games and that’s it. He even made a deal with the coach. No practices. He already knows the playbook from Sasha and someone else can run the play in practice for him. He gets to the locker room still surrounded by people trying to talk to him. 

           “Where did you learn to do that?”

           “Is this just your family?”

           “Did you not try out because of Sasha?”

           “You’re better than your sister!” 

           Will nods his head and towels off the sweat from his hair. He grabs his bag with his clothes and takes his helmet. “Bye team, good game. Way to catch and run.” That was his speech and he worked really hard on it.

           “Where are you going?” Robby asks as Will heads for the exit. 

           “Home.” He slings the heavy bag he brought with him to school today over his shoulder. It was empty this morning. To someone looking for context clues you’d think it’s full of football equipment. In reality, Will is using this opportunity to move some of his bulkier items from his school emergency stash to his home emergency stash. Last night while he was at ‘Pat’s’ he ran into a tricky firefight that could have gone badly for him if he hadn’t been lucky. Next time he’ll be wearing the proper flack jacket and not get caught with no armor in an energy cannon fight. 

.oOo.

           The Rogers family is waiting for Will outside the locker room doors. Sasha embraces her little brother on sight. 

           “Thank you! Thank you so much!” 

           Will smiles lopsidedly and pats his sister’s back. “Yeah you are welcome.” 

           “Okay Athlete, lets get you home.” Bucky fans his nose. “You smell like alpha stank.” 

           “Mom.” Will blushes. 

           “Well we didn’t expect you to smell like fresh flowers, I’m just saying let’s get you showered off!” Bucky pushes him along playfully. “And by the way, congratulations on being more coordinated than your father.” 

           “Hey!” Steve barks. “I haven’t been clumsy since 1941.”

           “You stepped on my feet at Tony’s wedding.”

           “I said I wasn’t clumsy, I didn’t say I could dance.”

           The family laughs and walks back to the car and goes home with a sense of tentative ease that has not been present in several months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone leaving kudos and comments! I am a writing machine right now. Not the most exciting chapter but a shit fuck lot happened in chapter one so a slower, event linking chapter was in order I think. Plus we got the start of a couple new things here, Bucky and Steve are not aging, Boo Ba is secretly doing something that involves fighting with laser cannons, Sasha is going to start training again, Jamie is still hiding something. So I guess I shouldn't sell this chapter short? 
> 
> -The Trollop


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warnings for some violence? Yeah there is a tiny bit in here. That's not sarcastic it really is tiny in comparison to everything else.

2014 

             Two Hydra operatives enter an elevator that will take them down to the lowest levels of a facility they have never visited before. They are both the highest ranking officers in their respective branches and unquestionably the two people who should be the ones to congratulate Hydra’s new Director. Strangely Hannigan, who is in charge of public relations, and Manx, who is the head of internal affairs, do not feel confident at all as they descend into the unknown. Hannigan is a thirty something male beta that used to work for a fashion company before he started working for Hydra. Manx has worked for four Fortune Five Hundred companies but been with Hydra since college.

             Their apprehension probably stems from the task ahead. Hannigan speaks first. 

             “So The Council vote was split?” 

             “Quite close as I understand.” Manx clears his throat and takes out a silver case of cigarettes. Hannigan frowns. 

             “You can’t smoke down here.”

             Manx gives him a look but puts them away. “Yes there seems to have been some debate over whether a woman could handle being Director, especially one with her history.” 

             “Which camp did you side with?” Hannigan asks. 

             “Yes of course.” Manx can’t imagine answering otherwise given the circumstances.“Too late to go back now.” 

             “I just hope they know what they are doing.” Hannigan adjusts his collar. 

             The elevator comes to a stop at the bottom floor. The two men follow the corridor down to a series of doors that needs clearance to get through. Manx has the appropriate clearance and the security checks from the armed guards are only prefuntary. They arrive at the cryo chambers to see the medical team hard at work pulling Commander Stormblood out of deep freeze. They have her in a lukewarm bath with a saline solution drip filling her veins with a drug combination too complicated for the career politicians. 

             She looks at peace half submerged in the water. Her fingers start to twitch. Her heart has started beating again. 

             “She’s come out of prolonged cryostasis well. She should be fully functional in a matter of hours.” A doctor tells Hannigan and Manx. Manx looks over her body. She is all on display like this. Her wet cotton briefs cling to her protuding genitalia. She’s a female alpha and that is the only reason she’s being allowed to lead. Her breasts are still okay though, Manx thinks. He could get off to those. 

             She sits up abruptly in the bath spitting out fluid to clear her lungs. 

             “My god she’s up! She shouldn’t be up!” A doctor yells. Stormblood’s short raven hair sticks to her face, dripping with water. Her black eyes look around the room for signs of danger. This is familiar. They are waking her up. She spews up the rest of the fluid that was in her lungs and stomach before she can breathe. The first breath she takes in 2014 she spends sizing up the people in the room. She doesn’t recognize any of them. 

             She holds her arm out. An assistant quickly brings her a towel. She uses it to wipe her face. 

             “Should we try to talk to her?” Hannigan asks. He looks afraid.

             “I have a feeling she’ll get to us.” Manx answers. 

             Stormblood slides out of the tub and stands on legs build like mortar pillars. There is no feebleness in her movements despite the prolonged sleep. She cracks her neck and rolls her shoulders. Along her back metal pieces protrude from where her artificial spine quietly works effortlessly like the real thing but with enhancements that put her beyond even superhuman. She towels off her dark hair and wraps the towel around her waist. 

             “Why have I been awakened?” She asks a doctor. They point at Hannigan and Manx, too afraid to look at her let alone speak. Stormblood gesture for them to come into the room. “You two, what is the mission?” 

             “Commander Stormblood, we’re here to inform you after deep consideration of your abilities and ambitions, Hydra would like to offer you a position as it’s new Director.” 

              Stormblood looks unimpressed with the offer. 

             “Rather different than calling me a traitor and a bastard when they froze me?” She looks over her arms as she moves the defined muscles in them. 

             “Much has changed in the organization.” Hannigan assures her. 

             “Is that so?” She looks up. Her piercing black eyes reflect him like a shark’s. 

             “Yes Commander, we have modernized.”

             She looks around at the room. “That remains to be seen.” She takes a file that Manx brought for her to look over. She scans through a few pages. “So the organization is in ruin and you need someone to come and save you all from yourselves.” She closes the file having learned what she needs. Neither man knows how to respond to her so they remain silent. “But last I checked you can’t become the leader of Hydra without  _ taking _ command of Hydra.” She looks over Hannigan and Manx. “And you can’t take command without finding out where your subordinates loyalties lie.” The two men are frozen. “Which one of you do you think is the most loyal to your new leader? Answer any time.”

              “Me!” Hannigan insists. “I would do anything for you.” 

              Stormblood smiles. “Excellent, kill him.” She points at Manx. 

              Hannigan hesitates to act. In that time Manx grabs a scalpel off the operating table and stabs it into Hannigan’s throat. A few spurts of blood pulse out as Hannigan slowly droops and falls over, dying of blood loss. The doctors in the room watch him die. Manx straightens his tie. 

              “He was a poof-headed moron and he will not be missed.” Manx tells his new, very pleased commander.

              “Good. Dead weight must be cut if we’re to be successful. After you leave this room, you will go down the hall and wake up all of the sleeping Assets.” She tells him very calmly. 

              “I don’t mean to refuse you, I am your man. But Hydra now asks that The Council give it’s permission before any of the Assets are deployed. You will face backlash if you don’t inform them.”

              Stormblood smiles politely.  “I will inform them with my boot crushing their windpipes.” She explains. “The Council is our first target.”

              “Of course Sir.” Manx nods and tries to hide how much he is sweating in his suit. Everything he has ever heard about her is true. He doesn’t know where to be thrilled or terrified. 

              “And one more thing before I get dressed, there was something missing from the file. Tell me what has happened to the Winter Soldier?” 

 

2030

              Bucky whistles to himself as he makes omelets for his family. It’s Saturday morning and he is feeling good! Sasha is talking to him more, Jamie came out of his room for the football game last night, Boo Ba is even in some kind of group activity! Their family is really doing good! He adds the filling to Steve’s omelette happily. 

             Steve comes down stairs in his pajama pants and a robe. “That smells divine.” He kisses Bucky’s neck. The omega tries to contain the little thrill he gets from Steve’s mouth over the place where he gave him hickeys last night. They’ve faded by now but the sore spots underneath are still tender. 

             “You smell divine.” Bucky smacks Steve’s ass playfully. “Get me a plate please so I can feed this monster to you.” Bucky has made him a ten egg omelet.  

             Upstairs Jamie sits in his room in bed scrolling through his facebook feed. His stomach starts to turn. “Damn…” He grimaces. He puts down his phone. He pulls his blankets over his head and looks down at himself. Under the blankets he pulls up the sweatshirt that he might have gotten from a sweet boy at camp. Yeah it’s definitely still there, he thinks. He doesn’t know what he was expecting. The fact his heat is now a month late should also be a sign, oh and his scent has changed. He’s started needing to slather on the deodorant omegas usually wear if they work during their suppressed heats. Even that’s probably not hiding all of it. It’s only a matter of time before his family smells something weird about him. Eventually they will notice that suddenly he’s wearing all new pants because his belly is so swollen up with a baby that he can’t fit into his clothes anymore!

             How is this happening to him? He had sex with one person during one heat and now he’s pregnant. Where is the justice? Some people fuck around forever and don’t get pregnant. His parent’s for example and they were an alpha and omega pair! 

             Now he’s got this little thing in his belly that’s getting bigger everyday and it’s giving him a hell of a time doing it. Oh he is so nauseous. He has spent nearly two hundred dollars on anti nausea everything and he still feels like shit. Speaking of money, he has none, he’s spent it all of vitamins so he doesn’t fuck up his baby and dildos to get through the insane horniess he’s been dealing with. That and the deoderant, the new shirts, and the cream for his BURNING sensitive nipples has made his bank account balance close to zero. 

             Sasha opens his door. He forgot to re-lock it on his way to the toilet at six am. He scrambles to look normal and cover himself. 

             “Hey…” She looks around his room. The space is always a little chaotic but this is a lot for even him. He has laundry and piles of dishes in strange places. His copious books are stacked in piles around his bed where he’s been rereading them. “I was going to ask if you wanted to do the simulator with me but you don’t seem in the mood. The fuck is this Jamie?” 

             “I don’t feel well. I think I might have mono.” He explains. 

             She squints. “How long is that supposed to last for?” 

             “Awhile.” He actually should look up mono if that’s going to be his new excuse for things. Jamie gets up out of bed, thankful that he sleeps in his sweatshirt so he’s still hidden. “I think Mom’s almost done with breakfast. We should go eat.” 

             Sasha smacks her lips and turns. “Okay don’t tell me then.” She leaves but looks over her shoulder expecting Jamie to follow her. He puts his hands in his pockets and continues down stairs. 

.oOo.

             Will is trying to finish up his calculus homework when he gets a ping letting him know one of the keywords he has flagged has been used in a new article online.  Will looks at problem twenty. It’s basically done, he has the answer he’s just doing the proof. He can finish this in two minutes before class or at breakfast Monday. He clicks on the link that popped up and reads. 

             A world heritage sight that has been badly damaged by global warming has been purchased with UNESCO blessings by a private company who intends to restore it. It’s not the first time a private company has gone in to try to save a decaying piece of history but the company name is what drew his interest. Deo Volente Industries, Will believes is a Hydra owned corporation used for when they need to legally acquire things. It’s a real company though so it’s very difficult to prove that they have direct links to Hydra without infiltrating their headquarters. He’s already got that marked out on his calendar during Thanksgiving break. 

             So the question here then, is what does Hydra want with this particular world heritage site? Given their track record of finding very dangerous and rare magical and extraterrestrial weapons, Will has a hunch it isn’t good. He opens a program he created that lets him into The Avengers servers using a bug he put into their system years ago. It is amazing how much access they are willing to give him because of who he is. There is still no Deo Volente file in their system so they have no idea about any of this. 

             “Shit.” Will curses not being able to just call Tony and tell him to look into it but doing so would raise too many questions. “Well that settles it then.” He gets up. 

 

.oOo.

              Sasha comes down stairs looking at her phone.

              “Hey, got your ham, cheddar, sausage, and onions.” Bucky points to Sasha’s food on the counter. 

              “Thanks.” She takes it and is about to dart off.

              “Could you eat in the living room with us?” Steve asks. 

              She takes a breath. “Sure.” 

               Jamie comes down the stairs. “Hey guys, good morning.” He greets. 

               “Oh hey Sweet Pea, look at you out and about! Feeling better?” Bucky asks.

               Jamie sees the swiss and mushroom omelette that he usually devours in seconds and feels his stomach flip. He bolts to the bathroom in time to puke into the toilet. 

               Bucky stares at the space where his son used to be standing. Suddenly he realizes what’s going on very clearly. There were certain foods he couldn’t be around when he was pregnant or else he would do the exact same thing. Mushrooms. He remembers really be affected by mushrooms. The cheese smell is strong too. He holds the spatula in his shaking hand as things about the past four months start to make sense. 

               “Buck?” Steve puts a hand on his shoulder. “Do you think he’s okay? We might need to call a doctor, this is getting ridiculous.” 

               “Yeah, I think a doctor would be a  _ real _ good idea.” Bucky doesn’t quite know what emotion to feel right now. Mostly he’s furious that his son didn’t tell him sooner, Jamie must have known for at least a while now. There are things Bucky should have noticed though. His scent should be different, he never smelled like another alpha or like he’d been with one so he never thought… 

                Bucky turns around to face Steve. 

                “Buck talk to me, you’re being really quiet and I can see your mind going a mile a minute.” Steve tells him as he puts his hands on his mate’s hips. Bucky looks over his shoulder to see that Sasha has left to go tend to her brother. He looks back at Steve and says very softly,

                “I think Jamie might be pregnant.” Bucky does not break eye contact. He wants to see how Steve feels about this. 

                Steve’s eyes widen but his face stays the same. His jaw ticks slightly. He thinks about it for a second in shock. “He’s never had a boyfriend, he’s never so much as told us about a date?” It doesn’t sound like he thinks Bucky’s wrong.

                “Last time I checked you don’t need to be dating to get pregnant.” Bucky  whispers incase his children are listening. 

                “I know but he wouldn’t just spend a heat with some stranger would he?” 

                “Well we’re going to ask him after we drag his ass to the doctor and bring this all out in the open!” Bucky hisses. 

                “I-!” Steve puts a hand on his forehead. “Yeah if it’s been as long as I think it’s been, waiting for him to tell us isn’t a strategy. I’m not going to ‘find out’ our son is pregnant when our grandchild is born in his bedroom.” 

                Bucky’s eyes light up and the tiniest of tiny smiles touches his lips. “Oh fuck Steve we’re going to be grandparents!” 

                “I know and I’m trying not to get really excited about that while I’m still angry at my son for making questionable life choices.” Steve takes a breath. 

                Bucky bites his lip and pauses for a second. “Fuck I have to learn how to knit! I thought I had more time.” 

                Steve covers his face. “Yeah!” 

                Bucky takes out his phone. “Tomorrow we are ambushing him with a doctor’s appointment. I don’t care if he cries. Tough shit, he’s got someone else to think of now.” 

                “And it’s your grandbaby.” Steve smiles. 

                Bucky bites his lip again to not smile and dials the doctor. He goes into the garage so the kids have no chance of hearing him. 

                Will comes down the stairs with a full looking backpack. “Hey Dad, Pat invited me over tonight is it cool if I go?” 

                “Did you get your homework done?” Steve asks even though he knows the answer. 

                “98% I have to finish the proof on the last problem but I can finish that Monday morning.” 

                “Well you could always show Pat, Lord knows he needs help in math.” Steve laughs because Pat is a notoriously bad math student. 

                “Yeah, no kidding.” Will also laughs because Pat is not a real person and he has managed to convince his entire family that he’s real even though they’ve never met and only ever spoken over the phone with his mother and father. 

.oOo.

 

                  Jamie retreats up to the safety of his room after throwing up. Having lost her sparring partner, Sasha calls up Thiri who is more than happy to come over and play around in the state-of-the-art training facility under the Rogers home. She’s about to go downstairs and warm up before he gets there, when her phone rings.  **Val calling…** flashes on the screen. She can’t answer fast enough as she runs up the stairs to her room. 

                 “Hey!” Sasha answers. “I was going to call you today, you beat me.” 

                 “Oh yeah? Huh…” Val sounds sad. Sasha steps into her bedroom and closes the door. 

                 “Valeria what happened?” She asks. 

                 “Yesterday I went to a party and a bunch of high school kids showed up. Everybody laughed at them and told them to go home. What was really embarrassing was they were actually invited by one of the sorority pledges because she was dating one of them.” 

                 “So?” Sasha scoffs. “Fuck those guys.” 

                 “I know but I’m worried about what people are going to say when they find out I call a high schooler almost every other day.”

                 “Probably what they’ll say when they hear you getting eaten out by her, ‘Lucky high schooler.” 

                 Val laughs breathily into the phone. “I miss you.” 

                 “I miss you too. Everything is fucked right now. I’m out of football but my mom said he’d let me back in the basement so the world is upside down.” 

                 “Sounds like you need a break.” Val’s voice is so soft and low on the phone it sounds like she’s half dreaming. Sasha imagines her snuggled in bed with something warm in a mug. 

                 “That would be heavenly.” 

                 “Wanna come see me? I’m on suppressants but my heat starts-.”

                 “In about three days.” Sasha itches her neck. “I can feel it.” 

                 “Silly alpha.” She giggles.

                 “Yeah that sounds alright, let me get a few hours in the basement and then I’ll head up?” 

                 “'Alright'? I offer you this pussy and all I get is ‘alright’?” Val taunts. 

                 “I’ll get down on my knees and beg later.” Sasha purs. 

                 “I’ll hold you to that. Bye Sash.” 

                 “Bye Love.” 

                  Sasha hangs up with a huge smile on her face. She walks downstairs again and discovers Thiri has arrived and is eating Jamie’s untouched food. 

                  “Who gave you the cream?” Thiri asks. 

                  “Nobody yet.” Sasha gestures towards the basement. “Come on, I’ll tell you while we hit things.” 

.oOo.

                   Will arrives at the Dead Sea thirty minutes after setting out from home. Quinjets are much more powerful these days and the one he stole was personally designed by Tony himself. It took him three months to completely steal it but it was well worth the effort for these international trips. He lands the jet in a rocky hillside around a quarter of a mile from the historical site. On his way here he learned this place is an ancient monastery belonging to an order of Christian monks who vererated St. Longinus. Not the usual that’s for sure. Will puts on his helmet and fastens it to his suit. Will’s suit is meant to protect him from only the most minimal of projectile damage. He’s more concerned about agility than protection. The only armor he wears is his mask which is one of Tony’s old prototypes. He steals a lot of things from Tony. Tony doesn’t notice they are gone because he hardly ever looks at his old prototypes once he’s done playing with them. All Will has to do is take it and log it into a storage unit someplace Tony will think is too inconvenient to ever go look for it. This almost never fails. He makes sure his gloves are secure and hops out the hatch. 

.oOo.

 

                   Sasha fires again, turns fires again, turns, fires again, spins around, fires, jumps backward and bends over and does a completely unnecessary flip, fires and shoots her target. The buzzer sounds, time’s up. She hit all her targets like she has since she was six years old. The moving light targets retract and line up. Sasha wipes some sweat off her face as she looks at her scores. 0.9 from center. 0.01 from center. -.03. 0.0. … 

                  “Eat your heart out Barton.” She smiles to herself. Her closed quarter accuracy is second to none. She can shoot a target she’s  _ heard _ dead center of mass. 

                  Thiri claps. “That’s really impressive.” He shrugs. “If bullets affect you.” 

                  Sasha puts her hands on her hips. “That was fucking incredible, you take that back!”

.oOo.

                  The monastery is mostly bricks and salt covered wooden pillars. Will has no idea what is to be saved about this place. There is a lot of equipment around and the whole place is fenced off by a chain link fence with barbwire over the top. 

                  “Little heavy on the security for a restoration site don’t you think guys?” Will says to himself in thought. Armed guards are stationed at the fence gate which seems a bit much considering they are in nowhere. The only new structure besides the barbwire fence Will can see is a large white ten that seems to be set up over the top of something. Will uses the thermal vision on his mask to see if he can make anything out. There are two guards with guns inside the tent so they have to be hiding something. He’s willing to bet it’s not a mummy. 

                   He slides down the dirt hill and is about to make a run for the tent when he spots something by his foot. The sandy dirt is leaking down into a crack in what appears to be boards. He moves his foot and squats down. He tries pushing his fingers into the crack and finds he can grip around the planks as he suspected. He slowly takes boards away until he can see down the hole. It’s some kind of mine shaft down there, or maybe an escape tunnel? He hops down into it. He’s glad his mask has filtration on it because he’s willing to bet this place does not smell pleasant. He has to crawl in the tunnel but he’s headed in the correct direction. He finally sees light and heads towards it. He peers through more boards and a bricked up wall at a well lit chamber he’s certain is underground below that tent. In the center of the room is a modern crate. There is no way he’s leaving here without finding out what’s in that fucker. 

.oOo.

                   Sasha and Thiri are sparing together when Jamie comes down into the basement to find her. 

                  “Hey Sash?”

                  “Huh?” Sasha wipes her eyes. She drops Thiri who she was about to throw across the room into the wall for being a little bitch. The Asgardian prince winces but gets up, rolling his right shoulder. 

                  “Yeah that’s right!” Thiri barks. “You better run!” 

                  Sasha waves him off. “Hey.” She looks Jamie up and down he doesn’t look like he wants to spar. “What are you doing down here?”

                  “I need to talk to you.”Jamie holds his left arm with his right uncomfortably. 

                  “Yeah, what?” Sasha frowns.

                  “I need to borrow some money. About fifty dollars should do it… this month.” Jamie asks very sheepishly. 

                  “What?” Sasha laughs. “Are you kidding me, you’re the one who has all the money? Don’t you write for all those magazines and stuff? Plus you get your allowance-.”

                  “I already spent everything I have.”Jamie confesses. “Even my savings.”

                  Sasha’s mouth hangs agape. “Jamie... are you doing drugs?” Suddenly his behavior the last few months would make a lot more sense if he was addicted to something. Thiri looks between the siblings, uncertain if he should be there for this. Still he leans on the wall happy to watch the drama.

                 “No!” Jamie puts one hand over his eye. “I am not on drugs. I am completely sober! Please Sasha I really need this.” 

                 Sasha blinks a few times trying to figure out what is going on. “Jamie I will give you fifty dollars for whatever you need but you have to tell me what’s going on and why you can’t ask Mom and Dad.” 

                 Jamie takes a really deep breath and looks at her. He sucks on his lower lip and thinks. “Yeah okay, you’re my twin you should know first.”

                “What?”

                “It’s none of your fucking business!” Jamie bursts.

                “Ugh Jamie!” Sasha growls. “It’s not like you’re pregnant, you’ve never had a boyfriend!” 

                Jamie’s eyes well up with tears that he can’t fight back with any amount of blinking. He covers his mouth so he doesn’t make a noise. 

                Sasha stares at him in disbelief. “Please don’t tell me that you are pregnant and you and the baby’s father were never officially an item?” She asks in horror. Thiri inhales deeply and slaps his thigh to stop himself from yelling out. 

                Jamie sniffles. With one hand he lifts up his sweatshirt revealing a swell in his lower stomach. “I’m four months along.” 

               “Oh Jamie!” Sasha hugs onto him. Jamie takes a second to warm to her embrace but as soon as he does he’s happy to be held by his sister. “When did you meet him?”

               “You know it was a him?” Jamie sniffles. 

               “Come on Jamie you prefer men.”

               “Well it was a him. And it was at camp last year. I’ve actually known him for a long time but I hadn’t seen him for a few years and he was different.”

               Sasha lets go of him and smacks his shoulder. “Why the fuck didn’t you use protection!? We’ve had this told to us forever!” 

               “I didn’t think we had to!” Jamie cries, clearly this has been a point of personal frustration. “I know it was stupid but something happened and my heat was triggered a month early! I didn’t think and we didn’t have any condoms and why did we need them anyway we were both omegas!” 

               He waits for Sasha to react. Thiri stays quiet but knows that on this planet omega and omega couples are considered homosexual. Some people take a lot of offense to that for some reason. Sasha shrugs. “Why would I care if you’re gay Jamie, that makes absolutely no difference to me? Alpha, omega, beta, whoever you want, you can have them. Where are they by the way, do they know?” 

               “No. I tried to talk to him after camp but he never messaged me back. I’ve been too scared to message back since. I don’t know how to bring this up without him just shutting me out.” 

               “Uh so go see him and tell him in person?” Sasha suggests. “You said you know him, do you know where he lives? How far away is it?” 

               “New York, upstate.” Jamie tells her. “How am I supposed to just disappear to New York suddenly? I have no money, no car, and no idea what I’m doing.” 

               “Easy.” Sasha puts her hands on his shoulders. “You ask your sister for help, she takes you on an awesome road trip, and we will figure this out on the drive.” 

               Jamie blinks slowly. “You want me to run away with you for a couple of days to go confront the father of my child? How are we going to stop our parents from tracking us down like dogs and skinning us alive.” 

               “One, our parents would never skin dogs. Two, I’ve been scrambling the locator on my car for a year. Assuming they don’t have it booted right now, we are good to go.”

               “How are we going to pack and disappear?”

               “Easy, we’ll just take our Go Bags in the garage and have Thiri do Get Help.” 

               Jamie tries to protest but he can’t honestly think of anything else he would rather do than this, stupid as it obviously is to even attempt. 

              “Okay fine I’m all in.” Jamie nods. “When do we leave.”

              “Now obviously.” Sasha tells him. “We can’t give them any time to learn of our plan, that’s how all plans fall apart.” Sasha and Jamie look to Thiri.

              Thiri shrugs. “Hey why not? I have nothing better to do.” 

.oOo.

               Steve and Bucky are sitting in the living room reading together in a big pile of blankets when Thiri finds them. 

              “Hey Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barnes I was wondering…” He trails off sheepishly. 

              “Would you be willing to talk to me about something I can’t ask my parents about? I don’t want to put you on the spot, because I know you’re friends. But I really value your opinions and I think you might have an answer for me.” 

               Bucky slowly rises out of his nest. “Sit, join us. We can talk about anything, I will get cookies.” Having a teenager want to talk to him is currently only slightly under sex on the list of things that brings him joy. Steve crosses his legs and folds his hands on his knees. 

              “It would be very difficult to surprise me after the day I’ve been having.” 

              Thiri leans forward. He keeps eye contact with Steve as he says, “I’m worried my parents are getting too aggressively into anal fisting.” 

              Steve to his credit does not make a sound to indicate the uproarious laughter bellowing inside him. “Continue.” He manages. 

              Thiri didn’t expect Steve to be so well composed. He decides to hit harder. “I’ve accidentally walked in twice now on my mother with his arm nearly half way into-.”

              “Oh so Thor is the one who’s…” Steve again silences himself and refrains from judgements. 

              “Yes. A lot. I am concerned by the amount. Sometimes they forget dildos in the shower big enough to club a man.” 

              Bucky comes back with cookies. “What did I miss?” 

              Steve takes a cookie looking slightly shaken by the effort of holding in his emotions. “What didn’t you.” He says with a far away look in his eye. Thiri suspects he’s picturing a dildo right now and he is correct. 

.oOo.

 

              While Steve and Bucky are distracted by Thiri’s lies the twins use the escape tunnel from the basement to the garage to get to Sasha’s car. They come out of a hatch and discover they are not alone. Will is standing there hanging his coat up. He has a crate approximately a foot and a half by a foot and a half under his arm. 

              “Busted.” Will says with a grin. 

              Sasha gets up. “Will look, we’re doing this for a good reason.” 

              “I know. Jamie’s pregnant.” Will smiles at his brother. “Congratulations by the way.” 

              “Wait!” Jamie hisses so that he doesn’t alert his parents. “How did you know?”

               Will looks at the shelf with the Go Bags on it and pulls down Jamie and Sasha’s for them. “Well you came home from camp with a hickey on your thigh. I saw it when we went swimming.” Jamie flushes red. “Then in a few weeks you started acting weird so I stopped the toilet, got a sample of your urine and tested your pee. Dollar store pregnancy store test says, you’re pregnant.” 

              Jamie can’t help but feel a little violated. “You never said anything?”

              “Yeah, you didn’t want people to know. I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t some other reason you were acting strange.” Will shrugs. “Process of elimination.” 

              “Like what?” Jamie scoffs. “What is worse than this?”

              “Some kind of horrible illness?” Will raises his eyebrow. “Maybe you were being poisoned or something.” 

              “Why not tell Mom and Dad?” Sasha asks with her arms crossed. 

              Will shrugs. “Didn’t seem like my place.” 

              “Are you going to let us go?” Sasha asks. “Because we have to do that soon, Thiri can only lie about his parent’s butt holes for so long.” 

              “Yeah. Actually.” Will drums his fingers on the crate in thought. “In fact I’m coming with you.” He opens the trunk of Sasha’s car and puts the crate in it. Sasha puts in the Go Bags while Will grabs his. 

              “Any reason why?” Jamie asks. “Don’t you have to be here for football and school?” 

              “We’ll be back in time.” Will shrugs. “Besides, I have to go with you. Without me you’re going to get caught.” 

              “Oh yeah, we’re doing okay so far.” Sasha puffs up. Will gives her a skeptical look. 

              “What’s your plan for when Mom and Dad hear the noise of you leaving in the car?”

               Jamie lets his head fall back. “See I knew it, this wasn’t going to work.” 

              “Don’t worry Mama.” Will rubs his shoulders with a little shake. "All you have to do is have Jamie wait in the car and have Sasha go back where you came from and I’ll take care of this.” 

               Jamie does not like being called ‘Mama’ but he goes along with it anyway. Will empties the Go Bags into the trunk and puts the duffel bags back on the shelf where it would have been noticed if they went missing. Will looks around and finds some garage junk to put in the bags to make them look full. He may be doing this mostly so he can sneak off and use the resources in Avengers HQ  to analyze the crate but his siblings don’t need to know that. He closes the trunk and walks outside with his phone in hand. 

.oOo.

               Thiri is sobbing in Steve’s arms while Steve is doing everything in his power to take the teenager seriously. “I just can’t watch him go through this anymore! This addiction to anal fisting is going to send him to the hospital.” He uses the words 'anal fisting at every opportunity. 

               “Well he is very sturdy, I’m sure he can handle-.” Bucky tries to assure him. 

               “Have you ever had an entire arm inside your intestines? It’s not healthy!” 

               Steve’s phone rings. Steve may never have been so happy for an interruption. It’s Will. 

               “Oh hello son.” Steve begins awkwardly. Now he’s afraid that his children are traumatized by the things he and Bucky do which are vanilla compared to the horrors Thiri has been explaining. “Everything alright?”

               “Yeah I’m fine, I was just wondering if you could have Sasha come drive me and Pat a ride to the mall. She’s downstairs and she’s not picking up her phone.” 

               “Oh yeah, sure.” Steve pats Thiri's shoulder and goes over to the basement. “Hey Sasha, Will wants to know if you can give him a ride.” Steve calls down to her. Sasha pops out looking mostly casual. 

              “Sure, where to, I can do that.” She says a bit quickly. Steve in his frazzled state, doesn’t notice it. 

              “He wants to go to the mall.” The mall is an hour drive away but it’s only four o’clock and they close at nine so there’s nothing suspicious about it. “Would you mind?” This is one of the reasons Sasha was allowed to keep her sixteenth birthday present from Tony. Her 1967 Camaro is often used to transport her siblings when Steve and Bucky are tired or busy. 

              “No I got this.” She smiles. “Bye Dad.” She says as she slips past him to the garage. 

              Thiri waits until he hears the car drive away. “I think I should go home too. I don’t want to leave my sister alone in that house of unspeakables for too long.” He stands up. 

              “Should we go with you? Maybe say something?” Bucky asks even though he clearly does not want to discuss this with anyone ever. 

              Thiri thinks about the chances of being caught in his lies. “Well maybe but I imagine they’re going to deny everything.” 

              “Would it help you?” Steve asks really hoping the answer is no. Thiri sees how genuine and kind Steve is being to him and feels bad for taking advantage of that, still this is going to be hilarious. 

             “You know I think it really might.”

.oOo.

              A small aircraft the size of the quinjet lands down next to the monastery by the Dead Sea. Five Assets exit the plane. Four men and one woman. They are all dressed in Hydra’s red and black but with personalized features to their armor to cater to their fighting style. Their leader Joseph, signals for the Assets to investigate the area. Manx follows them holding a clipboard. He now wears glasses and has a metal prosthesis on his face that extends to his left ear. The prosthesis also functions as a com set. 

              Hydra’s highest Commander steps out of the plane in a long trench coat with Hydra’s insignia on the chest. Stormblood walks towards the party that has gathered to meet her arrival. The guards who failed to protect their prize are already on their knees waiting for death. Stormblood exchanges a glance with Joseph. He stands in front of the first guard and places his hand on the side of the man’s neck. 

              Stormblood folds her arms behind her back. “Show me the security footage.” She asks Manx. He is handed a tablet by another officer from the local base, he checks that it is correct. He hands it to Stormblood. She watches as a figure in light armor ambushes and knocks unconscious the guards on site. 

             “Sir, I accept my fate. This was an unthinkable failure.” The guard responds. 

             Stormblood pauses the video on a frame that shows a semi-clear picture of the thief’s mask. “That’s alright soldier. I have a feeling you were utterly outmatched.” She says. She hands the tablet back to Manx. “We have an opportunity at hand.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually trying to tell like a story, story here rather than just my usual rant. So in an effort to do that I have created a new villain to act as a big bad in this future time. I hope you enjoy her. I love your comments and kudos, they drive me as always. Of course I'm also really excited to be telling this story so that helps too! I don't know which child is my favorite... I like them all a lot each for different reasons. You have got to feel bad for Steve and Bucky though right?! Holy cow guys give them a break they are retired. Ps. It's also the twins birthday tomorrow. And mine.
> 
> I have done some art of Gerta Stormblood that I may include in the next chapter. Woop woop.  
> -The Trollop


	4. Chapter 4

             “Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” Jamie chants as they hit the interstate.

            “Would you relax?” Sasha tells him. “I have the scrambler on. We are in a frequency blindspot. No phones, no tracking chip in the car, no tracking chips in us most likely.” 

            “Nah, I’m pretty sure they don’t have those.” Will tells them from the back seat. 

            “Okay!” Sasha straightens up. “I took a few things in stride back there but I have some questions for you! Since when are you an expert on sneaking out?” 

            “Sasha it’s not that complicated. We’ve been taught all kind of survival plans, I’m just adapting what Mom taught us to do if we need to slip away from a captor.” 

            “Still, you are alarmingly okay with manipulating Mom and Dad.” Jamie adds as he looks at his brother in the rearview mirror. “When did that happen?”

            “I don’t know? Probably while you guys were off busy working on yourselves.” Will muses as he looks out the window. 

            “I spend time with you?”Sasha protests. 

            “We spend time together working on stuff for you.”

             Sasha’s mouth hangs open. “Excuse me?”

            “Well you don’t exactly make it easy.”Jamie exclaims. “You spend most of your time with Pat or at the library.” 

            “Yeah because you guys are never around.” 

            “I’m always around.” Jamie argues. 

            “Locked in your room writing? That’s not really social Jamie.” Will dismisses without any heat. He keeps looking out the window like he doesn’t care about this conversation at all. “You guys it’s okay, I’m fine on my own. I get that you’re busy establishing lives for yourselves just don’t look at me weird if I went and made mine and didn’t bother to tell you.” 

            “That is weird.” Sasha tells him.

            “Yeah, very weird.” Jamie agrees. “We are your family and we should know everything about you.”

            “Why do I feel like I’m the one who gets in trouble all the time but I’m doing the least shady stuff?” Sasha grumbles.

            “I don’t do anything!” Jamie protests. 

            Sasha and Will exclaim at the same time, “You’re pregnant!” 

            “I know!” Jamie groans miserably. “I had fun one time! Fucking castrate me!” 

            Sasha chuckles. “This is all going to work out fine. Just wait and see. It’s going to take some doing, but we’re a fucking super family. If we can’t do this, it’s impossible.” Sasha shrugs. “And there’s no shame in failing at the impossible.” 

            “How very sage of you.” Will comments. “Have you guys thought out how we’re going to keep our parents from thinking we’ve been kidnapped by super villains?” 

            Sasha picks up her phone. “I have an idea.”

.oOo.

             Steve and Bucky pull up to Thor and Loki’s mini mansion with Thiri in the back seat. Externally the boy is pretending to wilt but on the inside he is dying to see how this turns out. Steve and Bucky are a lot more reluctant. 

             They get out of the car and walk toward the door. Steve glances at Bucky nervously. “How do we even?”

             “I don’t know I think we just have to sit down and try to chat and bring it up somehow?” Bucky proposes. Thor opens the door before they get there. 

             “Captain! Sergeant! How wonderful for you to come by! And look you’ve brought my son!” Thor looks particularly surprised to see him. “Thiri, how long has it been?” 

             Thiri shrugs. “I don’t know, a few days?” He scratches the back of his neck. 

             “Ha!” Thor barks. “I haven’t seen or heard you for at least two weeks. Do you have a bet with your mother going on? I feel like you have a bet with your mother going on.” Thor waggles his finger. He gestures for the three of them to come in the massive doorway. “Please, come in I’m dying for some company that doesn’t have a knife in their sleeve.” Since there is no more Asguard, Thor hasn’t had much to be king of these past fifteen years. Loki decided to become the Mayor as a joke but wound up taking it seriously when his power became useful. So Thor has been his gorgeous House Spouse, supporting him in all his campaigns, dinners, meetings, volunteer events, town festivals, and other mayoral spouse types things. But during the day he pretty much just stays home and works out and tries to not annoy their daughter.

              Steve and Bucky walk in feeling bad now for reasons they can’t put their finger on. 

              Bucky takes a seat on the couch. Thor flops down on the chaise and Steve stands. Thiri sits strategically by Bucky.  

              “So were you just dropping him off, would you like to stay for dinner?” Thor invites. Thor has taken up cooking and he is a mighty chef. 

              “Actually we had something we wanted to ask you about.” Steve begins. 

              “Yes?” Thor looks happy and unprepared for Steve’s question. Steve gulps. 

              “Do you...sometimes get too aggressive with Loki?” Steve asks but then realizes that could mean something he didn’t intend so he clarifies, “sexually?” 

              Thor’s head cocks to one side in confusion. “Are you asking me if you think I’m too rough will Loki sometimes? Because I think the answer is ‘yes’!” He says in a surprisingly friendly tone. “But he insists he enjoys being  _ strangled _ of all things and ignores me if I stop, so I can’t win.” Thor shrugs. Now Thiri might be genuinely a little disturbed since at the age of three he did witness Thanos break his mother’s neck. It is his earliest memory. He looks pained as he is forced to recall this in the worst context imaginable. 

               Steve clears his throat. “No actually that is not what I meant...amazingly.” 

               “Oh?” Thor tilts his head the other way like a curious dog.

               “Does Loki ever use his arms or fists to…” Steve trails off. He makes a choked sigh. He can’t bring himself to ask this of his dear friend and fellow Avenger. Bucky spares his mate. He makes the motion of a fist entering an asshole, his metal arm is the fist and his right hand is the presumably torn anus since Bucky could not keep his fingers together during the motion. Thor gets the picture, this motion translates well across the universe. 

               “No!” Thor bursts as if wounded. “I have never been fisted by Loki!” 

               Loki pops into existence by Thor’s side, casually leaning on the chaise. “Hello, Dear.” He looks around absolutely delighted by what is happening. 

               “Why would you ask me this?” Thor questions. “It’s true that our views on what’s ‘vanilla’ were far different on Asgard, but I’ve never done anything to suggest I enjoy anal stimulation or that I have a wild, loose butthole requiring fisting for satisfaction.” 

              The laugh Steve has been holding in all night finally comes out. He puts his hand on his chest, throws his head back and guffaws. Bucky is mostly just concerned. 

              “Thor, your son just spent an hour telling us about how worried he is about this. Shower dildos, finding you in the kitchen?” 

              Thor’s mouth hangs open as he stares at his son. He has recovered from the earlier horror and has gone back to his mission. Thiri pretends to sniffle dramatically. 

              “It keeps me awake at night Father.” Thiri says in an almost tearful voice. 

              Loki could not be more proud of his son than he is in this moment. 

              “Well I’m sorry we have troubled you so.” Loki tells his child. Thor’s head snaps to face his brother.

              “Loki you know we have done no such thing!” Thor is beginning to panic. 

               Loki gestures to Thiri. “Dear Brother, the jig is up. We’ve been caught there’s no point in protesting! Simply admit you are a raging butt slut in need of rehabilitation and we can get you the help you need.” 

               Thor stands up. “That is it! I will prove it!” He gestures to Steve and Bucky. Steve has barely gotten ahold of himself and is now concerned about what this could possibly mean. Bucky grows more concerned still by the minute. As Thor says, Loki and Thor are a bit...open. 

               “Thor, what do you mean?” Steve says as he follows his friend anyway. 

               “I’m going to show you my bathroom and prove my son wrong!” Thor declares. Steve can see a lot of holes in Thor’s logic like for instance Thor might have moved the huge dildos but for the sake of leaving the whole uncomfortable experience behind he will be satisfied if there are no dildos in the shower. 

                “Sure that sounds reasonable.” Bucky says with a confering look to his mate. They arrive at the enormous bathroom on the second floor with a shower/jacuzzi tub big enough to fit two people. Thor pulls back the curtains. 

                “See there is-.” Inside the tub, stuck to the side of the shower is a two foot long black silicone arm with a fist on the end. Thor stares at it for several long moments. “Why Brother? Just why?” 

                 Loki holds his hands out to show his innocences. “I have no idea what you mean Thor, you are the depraved one. Not I.” 

                 “I’m out of my depth.” Bucky declares. 

                 “Me too.” Steve pats Thiri’s shoulder. “If you really need help with this, call Tony. This is definitely a Tony kind of problem.” 

                 Thiri starts to worry he hasn’t distracted Bucky and Steve for long enough. “You know Father, it would prove that Mother and I are lying if you could not fit that fist in your ass.”

 

.oOo.

               Steve shakes the lube off his hands in disgust with himself, Thor, and this whole day. Bucky can’t believe the things he has seen tonight and for the first time in a long time, wishes his memory would suddenly laps. 

              “Can this be one of those things we never talk about?” Steve asks his mate as they get in the car. 

             “Yes it can.” Bucky sits down and checks the time. Their kids should still be at the mall. “Let’s go home, make some dinner, and watch something with no sex in it.” 

              “What do you feel like, Home Improvement TV or Extreme Antique Roadshow?”

              “Definitely Roadshow.” Steve decides as they drive away. “What do you think about curry tonight?” 

              “Mmm.” Bucky hums. “You’re cooking.”

.oOo.

 

               Roger Rogers paws at the door as Steve cooks dinner and Bucky does a load of laundry in the garage. Steve licks his fingers and calls Sasha to ask if she wants any dinner or if she ate at the mall. The dog whines. The phone goes straight to voicemail which is oddly blank. Steve shrugs it off. Sasha is probably changing it to something insulting. She does that sometimes for fun. 

               The dog comes over looking sad. Steve bends down. “What’s wrong boy? Did Billy fall in a well?” Steve jokes. He’s pretty sure Roger understands humor. That or Tony lied to him and he’s been telling jokes to a dog for ten years. The dog just looks at his with his only slightly intelligent brown eyes and pants. He ‘aroofs’ at Steve to tell him something. Steve never did spring for the upgrade that gives the robotic dog the ability to produce speech describing a situation. Steve sighs. “Well why don’t you spell it out?” 

               The dog leaves to go about his business. Steve doesn’t understand this and is thrown off by Roger Rogers expelling compressed gas released from fungal growths in his hind mucus bladder. It sounds like a squeaky fart and blurts whenever he steps. 

               “Oh Roger!” Steve covers his nose. “How do you even do that? You don’t even have real poop!” 

               “What is going on?” Bucky sticks his head out but smells the fart and ducks back into the door to the garage. “Oh fuck, Steve warn me!” 

               “It was the dog!” Steve points at the empty place where Roger once was. 

               “Yeah in what world is it ever the dog?” 

               “This one!” Steve protests. 

               “Just cook dinner and try not to poison us!” Bucky jokes. 

               Steve grumbles and continues making the rice

.oOo.

               “That’s ten bucks at most.” Bucky guesses. They’ve already finished their third helpings of curry. Steve and Bucky stretch out of the couch feeling bloated and happy. 

**_“$15,000! For this antique table from the 1920’s.”_ **

               “You are shitting me?” Steve takes a drink from his beer. He has a hand in his hair, his flannel shirt two buttons undone. Bucky has his mid back length hair up in a partial bun. He’s cozzy in an oversized sweater. They are both so at peace they don’t notice the time or that the extra food they made is starting to get cold. 

                Eventually the show ends. Bucky sits up and stretches. “Laundry should be done, I’ll go check it.” 

                Steve contemplates where his children are. Jamie is upstairs being antisocial as usual but Will and Sasha should have been home by now. Roger Rogers comes back to Steve and sets down a chewed on Hot Wheels toy car from one of the sets Sasha and Will shared. Steve takes it from him. “Hey no, no chewing!” He looks at the toy. Car, he thinks to himself. The tiniest doubt begins to form in his stomach like a deep pit. Car. 

                He picks up his phone and calls Sasha again. Rather than the usual answering machine message which is “This is Sasha, leave a message.” Her answering message now says, 

                “Hello parents, you are the only ones who leave us messages anymore. Don’t freak out, we have not been captured! Me, Jamie, and Boo Ba are going to take care of some really important business for a few days and then we will be back. Sorry for not telling you but we have reasons.” 

                 Steve holds the phone to his ear not believing the words he just heard his child produce. Okay, he expected this from Sasha but not Jamie and definitely not Will! He immediately hangs up and calls Jamie. His phone is also off and his message is also different. 

                 “Hi Mom and Dad, I’m so sorry- Sasha we should-” There is the sounds of an argument in the background but Jamie relents. “I need to do something and I’m not ready to talk about it yet. Please let me do this. I promise I’ll be safe and I’ll come home. I love you.” 

                 Steve hangs up. He could call his other son and find out what that message now says but he feels like he has an obligation to share his emotions with someone first before they make him vomit. “Buck….” Steve calls, bracing a hand on the couch

              “Yeah?” Bucky walks into the living room folding a towel. “What’s up?” 

              Steve gulps down the lump of hurt in his throat. “ So this is going to hit like a ton of bricks are you ready for it?” 

              Bucky fortifies himself by clenching his jaw instinctively. “Yeah.” 

              “Our kids have run away from home for a few days.” 

              Bucky grips the towel. He stares at Steve owlishly. “What?” He was ready for a lot of things that were worse than that. Somehow this manages to get him despite his defenses. 

             “I just tried to call James and Alexandra and they have both changed their voicemails to explain that they have run away to deal with ‘important business’.” 

             “You think this has to do with Jamie’s baby?” Bucky asks. 

             “What else?” Steve clucks. He straightens up. “Fuck.” 

              Bucky stands there looking pale and frightened. “Steve I don’t know what to do. I want to make them regret this but I also want to somehow shrink them back to babies and put them back in me so they can’t do this to me.” 

              “I think if you managed to do that, they would regret ever being born.” Steve chuckles. 

              “Yeah.” Bucky rings the towel. “Steve what do we do?”

              “I have no clue.” Steve slowly shakes his head. “Find them if we can? We can’t just let them run away.”

              A part of Bucky that has been cold and unused for a long time begins to shake out it’s limbs. “They can’t be far.” Maps appear in his brain of the northeast seaboard of the United States. “A few states away at most. We could track them down in a night.”

             “We don’t know where they’re going.” Steve reminds him. 

             “Someone does.” Bucky husks angrily as he thinks about how this must have happened. His children ran an op to get around him. Thiri acted as a decoy while they got out. If it wasn’t against his interests he’d be impressed with how well it worked. He looks over at his mate. “And I’m going to get him to tell us.” 

.oOo.

 

              Thiri brushes his teeth thinking about if he should get his nose pierced or not when his father walks into the bathroom doorway. He crosses his huge arms and leans against the door frame.

              “So I suppose you think you’ve really duped everyone this time?” He asks as he leans.

              Thiri spits out the toothpaste. “Sorry, I was just having a bit of fun.” He smiles wryly. 

              “Was there a purpose to all this, or was it simply a mad game?” 

              Thiri shrugs noncommittally. “The world may never know Father.” 

              “Huh.” Thor licks the inside of his cheek in thought. “Well if you won’t confess, there’s no avoiding it.” 

              Thiri tenses, knowing something is coming. “What are you going to do?” 

              Thor shrugs. “Nothing you don’t have coming for the lies you’ve told tonight.” 

              Bucky walks up behind Thor and leans against the wall across the hallway from the doorway. He stares down Thiri wordlessly. He’s wearing a custom made all black tactical suit that looks never worn. He means business. 

              Thor gives Thiri one more opportunity. “Tell him where his children went and it all stops.” 

              Thiri looks between his father and Bucky. “You’re not going to let him torture me are you?” 

              Thor chuckles. “Your grandfather would have just to toughen you up. I have a better idea.” 

              Loki struts into the doorway from the other direction and wraps his arms around Thor. 

              “Hello Brother.” He says in a sugar sweet voice.

              “My Queen.” Thor grins as he wraps his arms around Loki’s slim waist. 

              “Mother?!” Thiri exclaims in betrayal. Loki casts him a look over his shoulder that says players are going to play. 

               “This stops when you say.” Bucky reminds him from the wall. He watches Thiri’s face as Thor and Loki lean in to each other and begin to kiss hungrily. Loki snakes his fingers under Thor’s t-shirt. The fabric fades away as if it’s been burned off without harming Thor. Thor grabs Loki’s shoulders and throws him up against the bathroom door and pins him there with his hips. Their bodies prevent Thiri from escaping. 

               “No! No!” Thiri begs. “Please no!” He tries to cover his eyes but Loki does a quick movement with his hands that binds Thiri’s hands to the bathroom counter. “NO!” He screams. 

               Thor bucks up into his brother/husband/Queen eliciting a lustful snarl from Loki who is all too pleased to attack Thor’s shoulder and neck with bites and kisses. 

               “Take your pants off.” Loki commands. 

               “Fine! I yield!” Thiri screams. Thor and Loki both stop and look at him both perfectly composed and expecting his answer. Thiri hesitates for a minute. Loki snaps his fingers and Thor’s pants are now gone leaving his glorious bare ass framed by Loki’s legs around his hips. “Aaah! They went to upstate New York to find Jamie’s baby daddy! That is all I know, I swear! Fuck, please just stop!” 

               Thor and Loki’s clothes reappear and Thor sets his brother down. Loki glances at Bucky. 

               “Fine, so it worked. But giving him a talking animal friend to confide in would have worked too.”

               Bucky nods politely and goes on his way with his information. 

 

.oOo.

               Outside Steve waits with their bikes. They might have to split up to cover more ground so they decided motorcycles would be the best transportation. Steve is wearing a deep blue suit with none of his Captain America markings on it. With a helmet on he looks just like another guy with a very nice Harley.. 

               “They’re going to New York. He said upstate.” 

               “The X men live in Westchester, that’s upstate.” Steve comments. “You think that’s a coincidence?” 

               Bucky takes out his phone and goes to Jamie’s social media profile page. He scrolls back several months gestimating how long he thinks Jamie has been pregnant. He gets to July and finds his pictures from Omega Youth Camp. Jamie was a camp counselor this year, there were only a handful of other kids his age around who were all other counselors. He pulls up a group picture of Jamie and the other counselors. Immediately he sees it. He is so fucking stupid. 

               Right next to Jamie in the picture is Jean Lebeau. They are leaning on each other and Jamie is  _ glowing  _ in his presence. It’s hard to say if Jean is also glowing because generally the whole family tends to have that effect about them, but he is looking at Bucky’s son like he’s candy. Bucky never suspected because they were both omegas. 

              “Steve look at this.” He shows Steve the picture. 

              “That’s Rogue and Remy’s son?” Steve looks from the picture to Bucky. “The one we caught Jamie kissing when he was five?” Steve laughs. 

              Bucky blinks. “Wait… yeah that was him.” 

              Steve grins. “Okay so they do know each other.” 

              “Oh no, no wonder he didn’t want us to know. He was probably afraid how we’d react to them being omegas!” Bucky covers his face. “Why does everyone always think we’re old farts that don’t get anything?” 

              “I don’t know Buck.” Steve shakes his head. “We should call Rogue.” 

              “Yeah that’s a good idea.” 

               Bucky dials the mutant omega he has known since he was pregnant with the twins. He holds the phone to his ear as it rings. 

              “Hello?” Rogue asks on the line. 

              “Hey Rogue, you got a minute. I need to lay some stuff on you.”

              “This have anything to do with your son and my son?” 

               “Yup. So you know that he knows my son?” 

               “Of course, when they were little and we used to hang out more Jamie and Jean were each others little buddies. He was so excited to see him again at camp and then when I asked about him when Jean got home he didn’t answer any of my questions.” 

                Bucky kicks himself for not putting this together sooner. If he had just called Rogue more often he would have known! “Uh huh. So this is nuts but I’m pretty sure Jamie is pregnant and he and his brother and sister just ran away from home. According to my intel, they’re headed to upstate New York to see the father of Jamie’s baby and you guys are the only thing I can think of in upstate New York.” 

                Rogue stays quiet for a moment. “Wait are you insinuating Jean got Jamie pregnant?” 

                “Yeah that’s exactly what I think happened.” Bucky rubs at his eye, fearing how this could go in a heartbeat if Rogue takes this wrong. She seems to process this quickly. 

                “Well if that’s the case then, why not? Grandma to grandma, those two have had it bad for each other since they were toddlers. If they were an alpha and omega pair we probably would have called them pre-bonded!” 

                 Bucky can see her point. “That may be so but I need you to stop them if my kids get to the mansion. I can’t let them just run amok as they please, this is ridiculous.” 

                 “What if they get here and they want to have an emotional outpouring about their feelings? Jean Jean can be closed off from the people he cares about so if they are here to open up, I might wait a minute to bust them.”

                 Bucky sees nothing wrong with timing or calling your son 'Jean Jean'. “Sure yeah, break in at the opportune time. I think getting in as much emotional growth as possible is important. These two are going to have to parent together, right?”

                 “Right! I’m going to tell Rem, I’ll give you a call back if I think of anything.” She tells him.

                 “Good. I’ll see you soon.” Bucky hangs up. 

                 “How’d she take it?” Steve asks.

                 “Damn well.” Bucky exhales. “She might be right about the pre-bonding thing. I’ve heard that some same sex couples can do it too.” 

                 “I should read up on that.” Steve ponders aloud. “Let’s get going. The longer we wait the further they get away.”

                 “Right.” Steve puts on his helmet. Bucky does so to and the pair takes off for the highway. 

.oOo.

                 A thousand feet in the air with their cloaking shields engaged so that they are invisible in the night sky, a Hydra transport jet listens in on Bucky’s conversation. Stormblood herself holds the headset to her ear as Bucky gives Rogue the location of his children.

                “Start searching traffic feeds for a grey 67 Camaro. The license plate should be registered to an Alexandra Grant. Focus of cameras on I-85.” She informs Manx who is already waiting for her command. He beings typing immediately on his portable screen. Two minutes later he turns it to Stormblood with traffic footage of Sasha’s Camaro. 

                “By air, we’ll be there in ten minutes.” He informs her. 

                “Good.” Stormblood sits back in her seat and waves the pilots to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my funniest chapter ever. Brought to you by the Odinson family being gigantic sex positive dorks. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for graphic descriptions of violence but about at the level of Captain America: Winter Soldier, not like Saw.

                The three teenagers finally feel far enough away from their family to pull over at get dinner in some town called Waterbury. They decide on fast food because they want to stay on the road. 

                 “I want Mcdonalds.” Sasha insists. 

                 “I hate their burgers. Can we please get Jack in the Crack?” Will asks.

                 “I would like Taco Time.” Jamie adds. 

                 “Ugh!” Sasha cries. “I’m driving! We’re getting Mickey D’s and you can suck my dick if you don’t want any!” 

                  Will narrows his eyes in the back seat. “Tyrant.” 

                  “Whiner!” She pulls into the Mcdonald’s drive-through cheerfully. When they have been there for ten minutes and not moved, she becomes not so cheerful. “What the fuck is going on?” She groans. 

                  “They’re probably out of fries or something.” Jamie massages his temples. 

                  Will notices the police officer approaching them first. He’s a big man, probably six foot five and two fifty. He doesn’t look like a cop, he looks like a professional MMA fighter. He knocks on Sasha’s window. She stops leaning on her chin and looks at him with uncertainty at first. 

                 “Fuck!” Jamie shrinks into his seat. 

                  Sasha glances back at Will, for some kind of confirmation. 

                  Will shifts in his seat. They can’t just ignore him without bringing more attention to themselves. The cop knocks again urgently. “Sasha, open it.” 

                  Sasha opens the window. “Hello officer.” 

                  “Hello Miss. License and Registration.” 

                  “Why? I’m not doing anything? I’m not intoxicated, I’m not speeding, I’m just sitting here?” Sasha asks. 

                  The cop raises an eyebrow over the top of his sunglasses which seem odd to be wearing at night. “I have word from Maine they’ve got three runaways making their way to New York in a 67’ Camaro. If you didn’t want to get caught. You might have picked a less obvious getaway car.” Sasha grips the steering wheel tightly but not enough to fuck up her car. Jamie smacks his head against the headrest. Will still studies the cop, he’s still got a bad feeling about him that has nothing to do with his usual distrust of authority. The cop puts his hand on the roof and looks around inside. He doesn’t seem to see what he’s looking for. “Do you have any contraband onboard?” 

                 “What?” Sasha asks in confusion. 

                 “Do you have anything in the trunk you are hiding from me?” He clarifies. 

                 “No…” Sasha answers, becoming disturbed by his line of questioning. 

                 “Open the trunk.” He orders. 

                 Sasha immediately recoils. “No! We haven’t done anything to do with the trunk!” 

                 Will grips the seat, making his plan to escape and get his siblings out of this. 

                 The cop draws his gun on Sasha through the open window. His plans change fast.“Open the trunk!” He yells. 

                 “Sasha it’s not about us!” Will tells his sister calmly. Sasha is instinctively still with the weapon slowly pressed to her cheek. 

                 “I said, pull the lever Bitch.” The man, who they are beginning to suspect is not a police officer tells her in a low rumble. The car behind them opens both front doors. The couple that looked like an ordinary suburban pair takes guns out of their clothes and points them at Will and Jamie. They leave the stationary car behind them blocking their way out of the drive through. The people in the car in front of them are panicked and ducked down. They can’t escape because of the oblivious car in front of them. The wife of the suburban couple shoots out two of their tires. 

                 Sasha puts her hands up and very slowly reaches down for the lever that pops the trunk. She pulls it and the trunk pops open. 

                 “Anybody moves, I shoot her brains out.” The faux officer tells them as he goes for the trunk. He takes one step before Sasha ducks and opens the door on him. She pushes outward with all her strength, warping the metal hinges and the door so that it’s frozen in place. The force of it sends 250 pound Faux Cop flying ten feet into a lamp post.

                 Sasha looks behind her. “I have to move that car! Will cover me!”  

                 The two other armed people start shooting at Will at Jamie. Jamie ducks down into the bulletproofed car with bulletproof windows. The bullets barely dent the laminated glass. Will is also sitting pretty in the back seat but he can’t stay there if he’s going to cover Sasha. 

                 She ducks down and uses the car for cover as she tries to get to the next car. Will takes a wrench out from under the front seat. He opens the car door on the opposite side of the shooters. They’ve stopped firing since they don’t have a shot. 

                 “Give us the crate and your family doesn’t have to be in the middle of this.” The female shooter tells them from over the car. 

                 “What the fuck is going on!?” Sasha demands as she crouches by the tire. 

                  Will grits his teeth and hisses. “I can’t even begin!” He stands up and chucks the wrench at the female shooter. It hits her hands and gun, shattering the bones of her wrists and fingers. She shrieks in pain and doubles over. The other shooter fires a shot at him that bounces off his chest leaving a hole in his jacket. Will ducks back down, wincing from the pain of being shot.

                 “Nice shot.” Sasha nods. She looks at the hole. “Did you get hit with something?” She knows it can’t be a bullet because his skin is perfect other than a small red mark. 

                 “You ready?” Will asks, ignoring her question and gesturing to the gap between them and the other car which leaves her more exposed to bullets. 

                 “Yes.” Sasha lets him be closest to the cars and the shooter. “What are you doing?”

                 “Just let me be in front of you I’m wearing armor.” He explains. Sasha can understand that. She nods, taking it in stride. “Go!” Will says just loud enough for his sister to hear, they both sprint across the gap together with Will showing his back to the shooter, protecting Sasha. The male shooter manages to fire twice in the time they are in hittable range. One shot hits Will in the upper shoulder. It bounces off his skin leaving a hole in his shirt and only a small red mark. Will winces from the sting but keeps going to protect Sasha. 

                 They get to the other car and get low again to avoid bullets. Sasha check him out immediately. “You okay?” She looks for whatever armor he’s talking about. “What armor?”

                 “I’m fine. They’re using regular rounds. Move this thing so we can get back to Jamie.” 

                 Sasha puts one hand on the ground and kicks both of her legs into the car. Will stumbles back to get away as glass, crumble panels, and other debris fly. The car goes tumbling into the two shooters, crushing one and knocking the other one unconscious at least.  

                Sasha wavers as she gets up. “Will… is he dead?”

                Will pops back up. “Uh yeah, yeah I think that guy is pretty much squished.” 

                “Oh my God.” Sasha holds her stomach. “What did I do?” She whines. 

                The big man from earlier grabs her from behind and shoves her against the car. He tasers her in the base of the spine before she can retaliate. Will tries to back-kick his face but the man blocks it with his forearm. He takes the taser and sticks Will with it in the calf. Will shakes in pain for several long seconds as the man exceeds the recommended duration for taser use. He turns it off then pins Will to the car by the throat. 

                “You and your invincible family.” He spits. His grip is far too tight for a regular human’s. Sasha starts to regain consciousness on the ground, she sees a piece of plastic that broke off the car she kicked. 

               Will’s eyes are turning pink and his face is bright red. The enraged man that Will knows is an agent of Hydra watches his eyes as Will fights with what little strength he has after being tased. His sunglasses were knocked off. His eyes have some kind of lenses in them. Sasha stabs the piece of plastic through the attacker’s knee. His whole leg buckles giving Will the edge he needs to throw him off. Will sputters and pulls Sasha up. They both clamor to get back in the car. 

               Sasha puts it in reverse and gets as much of an angle as she can to turn. She hits the gas to try to hop over the decorative plants. She takes the bent door off with the McDonalds sign but that was a lost cause anyway. 

               The dash informs them that the car is at 35% integrity. 

               “Is the trunk closed?” Will asks. 

               “Why does anybody care about the fucking trunk suddenly!” Jamie screams at his brother. He is shaking like a leaf, hunched down in the front seat.

               “I’ve done something really bad, I suddenly realize.” Will coughs as he spots a red and black figure in the middle of the road. Sasha shifts into third gear and doesn’t let up up on the gas. Jamie instinctively reaches out to shield her as they get closer to the person. 

               “Sasha! Sasha! Sasha!” He yelps. 

                Will leans forward between the front seats. “Hit them!” 

                Sasha doesn’t hesitate to put the pedal to the floor. The motor roars at it’s limit before it needs to shift to a higher gear. They are three car lengths away from the figure who they can now clearly see in the headlights is wearing a black overcoat and some kind of maroon bodysuit. She’s a female wearing Hydra’s colors. They gain a lot of information very quickly while she unbuttons her overcoat and pulls a sword from behind herself. She effortlessly jumps onto the roof of their car and sinks her sword into their engine. The blade penetrates the bulletproof car like a stone sinking into water. Sasha hits the breaks hoping to throw her. The engine screams and falters to a halt from the damage. The woman keeps a firm hold of the blade until the car comes to a screeching stop. 

                “Jamie! Run!” Sasha commands. Jamie doesn’t argue. He throws the door open as soon as they stop. He bolts directly away from the Camaro as fast as he can. Jamie inherited fewer gifts from his parents than his siblings but he can run like an antelope. 

                The woman gets off the car and bypasses Sasha for the trunk. Oncoming traffic swerves around them, a few cars get into collisions. Sasha stays frozen in the car with her hands on the wheel, stuck between fight and flight. Will jumps out of the car eagerly. He has been waiting for this moment for a long time. He’s seen goons, he’s seen weapons, but never before tonight has he seen her. He takes out his phone and takes a picture of her. She looks at him with a confused look on her face for a moment. 

               “Now why would you do such a stupid thing as that?” She asks. 

               “People have to know you’re back. They have to know  _ you _ didn’t end with Pierce!” Will spits. 

               “And what am  _ I _ exactly?” She asks with too much amusement for a hardened assassin. Her black eyes and manic smile are full of mirth as she talks. She grabs the locked trunk and pries it open with her bare hands. The hinges and locks inside crack and pop as they succumb to her strength. 

               “Your an Asset, and you’re the new leader of Hydra.” Will stands firm even though he knows he’s not as strong or well equipped as she is. 

               She chuckles and takes out the crate from inside the trunk. “I’ll tell you what,” Five more agents arrive dressed in proper Hydra colors. One has a headset surgically attached to his face. “If you live, I’ll let you keep that picture.” 

               “Don’t you touch him!” Sasha jumps out of the car and steps in front of Will. Will tries to pull her out of the way but the woman who still hasn’t identified herself, punches Sasha in the stomach and lifts her up into the air with her fist pressing in under Sasha’s rips. Sasha grabs her attacker’s shoulder and scrambles to get a foothold. The woman smacks Sasha’s powerful legs aside. Sasha shrieks with panic as she’s dropped onto the concrete. Sasha catches herself and tries to swipe for the woman’s legs. The woman anticipates this and steps on the leg Sasha kicks with. Pinning it to the ground unnaturally. Sasha cries out in pain briefly before she swings her other leg around to try and land a blind flying kick. The woman backhands her leg away. Sasha’s hip pops. The young alpha stays quiet on the concrete this time, tears of pain in her eyes.

                Will really wishes he had his usual weapons right now. He is not liking the idea of fighting swords barehanded even with his abilities. Plus if he shows off, he has explaining to do. He lunges over the top of Sasha hoping to strike the woman while she bends down to grab his sister. Instead the woman looks up at him and grabs his fist. She yanks him forward and tosses him behind her, throwing him like a doll. Will stumbles but catches himself. 

               The woman bends down and picks up Sasha, this time by the jaw. “Don’t worry.” She hauls her up so she’s at eye level. Sasha’s feet droop on the ground. “That man you killed was a bastard. He once gang raped a man to death and that was before Hydra.” She leans in to Sasha. “You can sleep like a baby tonight.” Sasha’s eyes flicker with confusion.

               Will looks around for anything he can use for a weapon. The trunk is open next to him with the contents of their go bags spilled out inside. There is a baton lying on the top of the pile. He grabs it and goes for the attacker’s legs. He hits her behind the knees with all his strength and follows through so that he keeps sliding across the concrete past the woman. The baton snaps in half. The attacker lets go of Sasha. The young alpha finds enough strength in her legs to catch herself again. She winces from the pain. 

               The woman draws a sword from behind her back so fast, Will isn’t aware it’s a sword until it’s embedded in him. He reflexively held his arm out to protect him and his sister’s heads when she lashed out but he did not expect this. 

               He is extremely lucky he was still wearing the light kevlar/polycarbonate armor he has for his forearms under his sweatshirt, or else her sword would have taken his arm off. It cuts through everything in his arm down to his bone. He recoils and holds the injury. Sasha screams in horror. She’s never seen so much blood in her life. Well other than the people she just crushed but that barely looked real to her.

               Still holding his arm together, Will watches this time as the woman pulls a second sword out from a port on her tactical suit. The ports generate the swords just like the nano tech in the Bleeding Edge Iron Man Suit. Which should not be possible because Will has tried to steal that tech before and it’s not even worth the attempt. 

               “Run!” Will yells. Sasha tries to get her head together and her feet under her, Will helps by pulling her along. If their attacker can do what he thinks she can do, they can’t win this fight. They run after Jamie as fast as they can and try not to be hit by cars or bullets. 

               The Hydra agents that accompanied Stormblood raise their guns to shoot Will and Sasha. 

               “Stand down. If I wanted them dead I would have killed them, obviously.” She puts the swords back into the ports on her suit. “We have what we came for. Let’s go.” 

               The two teen disappear into the woods. Manx looks over the crate in his hands. 

               “Commander. We have a problem.”

               “Yes?” She walks over to him and looks at the crate. The top has been pulled off and crudely shoved back together to make it look like it wasn’t opened. Stormblood snickers as she takes the crate and pulls open the lid. Inside is a purple dildo. She sucks on her teeth and gives the crate back to Manx. “Here Manx, something to warm your nights with.” He eyes it with a raised lip but would put it up his ass if she asked.

               Another Asset named Raisa gestures with her gaze towards woods where the Rogers children disappeared. “Should we pursue them?”

               Stormblood considers it. “No in the strangest way, Will Rogers has just made our jobs much easier.” 

.oOo. 

              Sasha and Will find Jamie just past the tree line. “Oh nice job getting away you did!” Sasha complains. 

              “Well what if you needed help!? Then what? What if I wasn’t there?” Jamie holds himself as he shakes. “This is so fucked up! What is going on!?”

              “I can explain.” Will massages his temples. 

              “You better!” Sasha snaps. “Holy fuck are you bleeding to death!?” 

              “No I’m fine, give it a minute.” Will continues to hold his arm together and takes note that the bleeding has indeed stopped. 

              “And you were shot!” Jamie adds. “I saw you get shot and it bounced off you like it was a BB! Those were not BBs they were fucking .45s!” Jamie waves his hands. 

              “I know!” Will makes a claw with his injured hand and shakes it as he hisses. They all take a second to breathe. Will wipes his face on his shoulder. “I heal really fast. Not as fast as Wade or Logan, like a twentieth of that speed, but still way faster than normal people. And then after I get hurt by say, a box knife, my body doesn’t get hurt by box knives or things like box knives again.”

               Jamie blinks. “What?” 

              “Basically what doesn’t kill me makes me invulnerable to it. Or at least very resistant.” Will explains. 

              “But you just had your arm almost cut off?” Sasha shakes her head looking at his blood stained sweatshirt. 

              “Because-and this is a theory- that sword is made out of nanotechnology that’s sharp at the molecular level. My cells have never encountered that kind of blade before.” 

              “Did you just say nanotechnology? As in the stuff Tony has been keeping from the world because of how dangerous it is? The stuff in the Bleeding Edge Armor that is more top secret than area 51?” 

              “Yeah that.” Will huffs. “No idea how they have that by the way.”

              “Question, question, question!” Jamie shakes his head quickly. “Why are these people even hear in the first place?!”

              Will bites his lip then begins. “I stole an artifact from an ancient monastery on the Dead Sea because I thought Hydra was going you use it for bad stuff.” He reaches under his sweatshirt and pulls out a fourteen inch statue of Jesus that looks a lot like a pensis. “But it turned out to just be a box with this in it so I didn’t think it was that big of a deal. So I thought hey, they have an X ray machine in Avengers HQ. I bet I could pop by there and see if this is just a weird statue or if there’s something in it. Because sometimes back in the day if you wanted to hide things you put it in a dick statue. Or dildo, I don’t know, lonely monks.”

              “Why didn’t you just break into the local vet if you needed an X ray machine?” Jamie asks. 

              “Because the vet isn’t my pregnant brother that needs my help.” Will tries to answer in a positive way.

              “Thanks for all the help.” Jamie keeps his arms folded but he’s stopped shaking so much. “Also, you’re investigating Hydra on your own? What, so you’re a secret superhero?”

              Will stays quiet. Sasha looks wounded. 

              “Are you?” She asks. 

              Will swallows. “More like a secret researcher.”

              “Oh fuck that!” Sasha bursts. “We just got our asses kicked by fucking Hydra! You’re a superhero and you hid it from us!” 

              “How was I supposed to tell you?” Will argues. “If Mom and Dad found out they would be furious, if anyone knew, my secret was in danger.” 

              “Okay well, you want to be on your own, you can be on your own!” Sasha declares angrily. “Jamie, call your damn boyfriend and get him to come pick you and I up. We have  _ real _ family business to take care of. Will can go do his Hydra shit on his own. Clearly he doesn’t need or want our help.”

               Jamie looks torn between his siblings. “Please don’t make me do this.” 

              “Jamie!” Sasha barks. 

              “Stop ordering me around!” He cries and takes out his phone anyway. “I’m not doing this because you said so, I’m doing this because we need a ride.” He goes on Facebook to send a message. 

              Will shakes his head. “Fine. If this is how you want to be, I can’t blame you. I knew you’d be mad when you found out. I’m sorry it had to be this way.” He goes to walk away but stops. “And I’m sorry you got hurt. Get looked at when you get to the mansion.” 

              Sasha crosses her arms stubbornly. “I’m fine.” 

              Will nods and walks back to the highway, making sure to look for any lingering Hydra presence but seeing none. He takes out his phone and goes to his speed dial. He hits six. 

              “Ello muchacho.” Wade answers on the third ring. 

              “I invoke Superhero Bro Code.” Will begins. 

              “Oh fuck me! What did you do?”

              “We ran away from home and I stole something from Hydra. They just attacked me and my sister, so I guess they want whatever it is back.” Will says as he walks in the direction a sign says food and gas is in. 

              “If I help you, your mother will literally castrate me until all that grows back are raisins.” 

              “Too bad I already invoked the code.” 

              “Ugh. Fine, what do you need from me? You are why I’m aging so poorly.”

              “Yeah you really hit bottom with that holiday card. You looked like a hemorrhoid topped with the pubes clogging an old lady’s shower.”

              “That toupee was tasteful.” Wade says with a sniff. “What do you want?” 

              “I need a ride to NYC from some place called Waterbury. And I need it fast because my parents are probably looking for me.” 

              “Well I haven’t fought Bucky for my life in awhile so this should be fun..” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Villains and Deadpool and boyfriends oh my! Oh my... Trollop loves you guys. Commentators you guys are the spice of my life! I love the peanut gallery! 
> 
> -The Trollop


	6. Chapter 6

             The Bluetooth in Steve’s helmet rings and the noise canceling function takes over so he can take the call. In the corner of his helmet **Natasha calling…** displays until he sees it. The helmet can track eye movement so it knows when to close a message and open the call.

             “Hello?”

             “Hey Cap, I have some bad news.”

             “What happened?” Steve pushes the bike faster. Bucky notices and opens up the link between their helmets.

             “What’s going on?” He asks.

             “Hey I have news.” Natasha begins again. “Are you driving, you might want to pull over?” Steve doesn’t know what to do. Natasha is the director of S.H.I.E.L.D and a personal friend, she would be the one to tell them their children have died. Steve and Bucky get to the side of the road as fast as they can using some illegal maneuvers.

             “Nat, you are scaring me.” Bucky tells her. “Where are my kids?”

             “I’m not sure but I know where Sasha’s car is and it looks like it’s been in some shit.”

             “How bad is it?” Steve asks, trying to understand what’s happened.

             “I’ve got Sasha’s car missing a door with the engine harpooned and civilian bodies. Whatever this is, if they had tech that could break the defenses on Tony’s craftsmanship, they are well organized and powerful.”

             “You’re sure the car is hers?” Steve asks irrationally.

             “I’m looking at it right now Steve. It has Tony’s custom everything all over it, it’s unmistakable.” Nat tells them.

             “So you’re there? Where are you?” Bucky asks.

             “Waterbury, Connecticut. About ninety eight miles from Brooklyn if that means anything to you.”  

             “It does.” Steve knows exactly where that is. “We just passed Worcester, we’ll be there in about an hour and forty five.”

             “I’ll have forensics get as many answers as I can by then.”

             “Thanks Nat.” Bucky says as he gets back on the road.

            “We’ll talk when we’re there, I don’t want to do this over the phone.” Steve tells her.

            “Sure, I understand. I’ll see you soon, We’re on I-84 just go where all the traffic and government vehicles are, you’ll find me.”  

            “Sure thing.”

.oOo.

            They walked away from the wreck until they no longer saw any police cars or heard sirens. Jamie messages Jean finally after deleting and retyping his message five times.

**Hey you didn’t message me back when I said hi like, a while ago but I do need to talk to you. Sasha and I tried to drive to see you but we were attacked and now we’re stranded on the highway in Waterbury. We need a ride and you are the only person I know with a car and we were coming to see you anyway, so could you please come pick us up?**

            He hits send and holds the phone to the top of his head so he doesn't look at it. He takes a deep breath and tries to remain calm. It beeps with a message. He checks it immediately.

**Balls. Where are you?**

            Jamie doesn’t know how to interpret ‘balls’ so he types back their approximate milepost on I-84.

**Can you get here soon? Our car is blown up and we can’t got back to it. There’s cops there already.**

            Jean types back after a minute.

**Sorry I had to put pants on. I’ll steal some keys and go now. Stay safe, I’ll be there as soon as I can.**

           Jamie replies.

**We’ll text you where we walk to wait. I’m sorry about this.**

**Don’t be I needed an excuse to see you.** Jean sends back a few seconds later. **Bye now, I must steal.**   In a new message he writes, **I've** **missed you.**

           Jamie grins and bite his lip as he rereads their conversation.

           “Uh hello Lovesick Puppy.” Sasha holds her hand up and waves. “We’ve got to get going or the police are going to find us and then we’ll never get to Jean.”

           “Shut up! You’re way worse with Val. We already walked like fives miles, we’re fine!”

           Sasha gasps as she realizes she forgot something. She gropes her pockets but realizes she left her phone in the car.  “Oh no Val! I was supposed to go meet her tonight in Boston!”

           “Wait.” Jamie cocks an eyebrow. “So you were already planning on running away tonight?”

           Sasha shrugs. “I was going to ask sorta. This is way more important obviously, Valeria’s just horny, but still I should at least tell her I can’t make it because fucking Hell broke loose!”

           “You are right, use my phone.” Jamie holds it out to her.

           Sasha cringes. “She doesn’t use social media and I don’t have her number memorized.”

           Jamie stares with his eyes half open looking very dead inside after all he’s endured today. “You’ve been dating her since you were _twelve_ and you don’t have her number memorized?”

          “She just changed it last month!” Sasha kicks the leafy ground.

          “Well, you can’t say you don’t have a good excuse.” Jamie shrugs. Sasha still groans and stomps around in the crunchy fall leaves. “I’ll even tell her what happened myself. Family emergency, she’ll understand. Calm down.”

           Something occurs to Sasha. “Wait, we can’t go back to Westchester anyway. We’re on the run! Mom and Dad are going to break Thiri eventually and then they’ll figure out where we’re going. They’re good like that. We need a hideout, someplace not too obvious.”

           “I’m still stuck on the part where we have to be on the run? Why can’t we talk to Jean and go back with Mom and Dad? We were just attacked!” Jamie points at the cars.

           Sasha starts walking again. “Come on let’s walk.” Jamie follows her anyway. “We can’t go back with Mom and Dad yet because we still don’t know how to tell Jean about the baby. Plus now that the terrifying part is over, I’m kinda having fun again!”

           “Why would I need-I was just going to tell him.” Jamie holds himself as he walks. “Plus you just lost your car, you should be way more upset right now.”

           “Whatever Tony will feel bad and give me a new one or I can save up and have a normal car. And yeah right, I’m your twin I can tell when you’re fooling yourself.” Sasha rubs her hands together to warm up.

           “So what do you propose?”

           “We get Jean to take you and me to Val in Boston.” She suggests. “It’ll be a double date!”

           “Oh Sasha you’re going to make me puke.” Jamie holds his stomach and tries to keep up with her.

          "That's not much of an accomplishment. Let me know when I've done something hard."

.oOo.

**The Life of Jean Charles Lebeau: Pt 1**

            Jean Philippe Lebeau, is a boy who has lived a lot in his 18 years. As the oldest of the four Lebeau children and the only boy, he’s been charged with carrying on the family’s legacy of producing streetwise, foulmouthed, quick tempered, dirty scamps with manners only when they choose to utilize them.

            From the age of two Jean was getting into trouble dismantling baby gates around the house, undoing child safety caps, and being alarmingly good at puzzles. With parents like Rogue and Remy, it didn’t seem too out of the ordinary. At the age of five, Jean discovered with a touch, he could feel when combination locks would open. This amused his father and several of his father’s friends. One night Rogue caught Remy taking bets on how long it would take Jean to undo a padlock tying together chains that kept him in a sack hung from a stand that was meant to hold a punching bag. The people placing bets would astonish you. Then again, after what that five year old put them all through, it probably shouldn’t. At the age of eight, Jean discovered that any small piece of metal in his hands could be used to open most types of locks in doors. That’s when he gained a taste for theft. It started with just breaking into houses with the best locks, after he got tired of the mansion’s defenses of course. Then he noticed that it would be easy to take things while he broke into places. It made shopping for gifts easy! A few Christmases at the X mansion turned out spectacular because of an unnamed Santa.

             From there it just went on and on until finally Jean found himself stealing diamonds from Tiffany’s and giving them to his sister’s as birthday gifts. Remy’s done enough crime to know when he’s holding a thirty carat diamond bracelet. He did let his daughter wear it to prom before he returned it because as Jean said, it really tied her whole outfit together.

             After that, Jean was told he was going to camp. He was going to learn to be a model citizen or drown in the tears of children trying. Tony and Pepper run the foundation that organized it and Jamie Barnes Rogers goes every year because he actually is an angel that cares about young omegas feeling empowered.

             When Jean found out his old friend was going he became a little less reluctant. When he looked him up on Facebook and found out that the boy he remembered turned out insanely hot he got some mixed feelings. How was he supposed to not think about _those lips_ and the way he nervously does things with them? He’s got cheekbones clear up to his eyes and a square jaw on a slim face like a figure model. He’s like a blushing Greek statue with his blonde hair flopping all over his head constantly. He is so glorious to behold and Jean wants to stab himself because he knows better to ever contemplate touching that with any romantic intent, he’s Captain America and The Winter Soldier’s sweet, innocent boy! And Jean’s kind of a trash fire. You don’t get kicked out of the X men academy for having a power solely good for crime, fail French when you speak two types of French, accidentally submit a scathing article about a teacher to a school newspaper only to find out that teacher is the editor, and be only the fifth best alligator wrestler under twenty one in Orleans county and get a guy like that.

Then he goes to camp.

             “Jean!” Jamie yells from fifty feet away. Jean has his back turned and is praying Jamie will stop if he just ignores him. “Jean!”  Jean is the lifeguard at the lake, it’s not like he can go anywhere or hide. One of these brats had better drown quick. He needs to save himself. “Jean?” Jamie jogs over to him. Jean curses under his breath.

            “Oh fuck, am I that Jean?” He asks Jamie with an awkward laugh.

            “Yeah I was calling you for awhile.” Jamie says, now close enough to reach out and touch. Jean is careful to keep his hands to himself. Jamie holds a hand up to shield his eyes from the sun. He’s turned gold and in some places pink from the sun. “I saw your name on the counselor list. Do you have a bunk mate yet?”

            Jean’s lungs want to burst out of his chest. “No!” He answers.

            “Oh, great wanna be mine? The guy I used to bunk with isn’t here this year?” Jamie asks way too innocently for Jean’s liking. He’s just standing there with his hand on his hip, one on his beautiful, sweaty forehead pulling his wheat hair out of his eyes, offering him a classic teenage sex fantasy and missing that it’s sexy. Because they are friends of course! Fucking non-fucking friends who do not do the-oof. It’s fine, he’s totally fine. He can sleep next to this creature’s soft, peaceful breathing. Jean hopes he snores.

            “Sure! Why not? Just like when we were kids!” Jean smacks his flat palms against his legs awkwardly. Fuck he did not just say that!

            Jamie chuckles and lets out a soft snort. “Well not exactly like when we were kids. Didn’t we used to kiss inside the sleeping bag when Sasha and Val went to sleep?”

            _Why would you say a damn thing like that?_ Jean’s hands slowly ball up into fists at his sides. “No…” It was dark and hot inside there but he didn’t want to stop because Jamie was so cozy and felt so good pressed against him. He remembers how _long_ they spent figuring out how kissing worked. Because they didn’t want to be bad at it. But really he just liked doing it with Jamie. It was pretty innocent in intentions but when he got to middle school he realized he’d already been a few bases further than all his friends. How many times did they do that before they got caught?

            Jamie makes a face. “Do you not remember?”

            Jean shakes his head. “It has been a bit.” He picks up his whistle, blows it and points at a child wearing water wings. The kid jumps and looks at him. “No running!” Jean yells at him sharply.

           “I wasn’t running Dickfarts!” The kid yells back at him, looking the lifeguard up and down.

           “I was telling you the rules!” Jean asserts. “So you don’t drown and your mother doesn’t have to give all of your things to poor kids!”

           “You’re a mean lifeguard!” The kid barks.

           “And you suck at insulting people!I hope you don’t swim like you insult, future leader of America, but you look like a guy who came prepared to sink!” Jean shouts. The kid kicks some dirt at him and walks away. Jamie watches him and then looks back at Jean.

           “Who put you on lifeguard duty?” He asks skeptically.

            Jean raises an eyebrow and toots his whistle. “Someone who’s obviously never seen me around children.”

           “Do you want to do something less…” Jamie looks for the word.

           “Children…” Jean nods.

           “Yes.” Jamie smiles at his old friend. Jean can’t stop himself from smiling back at the terrible situation that is him being there at a children and teens camp looking for a job with no kids involved. They both nod at each other almost in sync as they laugh.

           “I’m here because I fucked up.” Jean explains.

           “Okay, so don’t be a Dickfart about it.” Jamie shoves Jean’s shoulder playfully.

           “Well no promises. I have horrible impulse control.” Jean scratches the back of his neck. Would you mind, getting me that change of jobs?”

           “Sure thing, I’ll save us all.” Jamie nods and turns to walk away.

           The light catches his icy blue eyes as they turn away, calling Jean to make bad choices he knows he shouldn’t.

           “I remember the blue sleeping bag with the checkered inside.” Jean mutters. Jamie heard him all the same. Jamie pauses as he glances back at Jean. Those eyes dive down to Jean’s lips. The blonde blushes quick and easy and Jean could swear he hears Wagner he is so happy in this moment. He contains his glee as he backs up a step before gesturing with his thumb. “See you…”

           “Yeah.” Jamie trots away oddly. “Later!”

.oOo.

            Jean pulls a backpack of stuff together as quickly as he can. He doesn’t know what he’s going to need so he goes for the basics. He wishes he had more food in the room but he figures he can get that on the road. He takes a stack of cash out of a safe in his closet. That’s all that’s left over from a life he plans to either embrace or leave behind entirely, depending on what happens tonight. He puts that in his innermost pockets and stuffs a few bills in his jacket next to two fake passports and an ID that says he’s a twenty three year old Frenchman ex-pat. He opens the door to his room. His parents are not in the hall this minute. They’ve been patrolling the past hour. They probably have wind of something. He’d jump out the window but that might be dangerous… He calmly walks into the hallway and acts like he’s just going downstairs. He gets to the junction between his hall and the next and that’s where Logan is waiting for him.

            “You running out?” Logan asks.

            “Yup.” Jean sets the bag down, it’s heavy and he doesn’t want to carry it if he doesn't have to. “Jamie finally came calling so I guess I have to make a choice.” He shrugs. “Plus my friends need help, can’t say no there.”

            “Get your parents to help your friends, their parents are going to pop a vessel looking for them.” Logan has his arms crossed, looking immovable as always.

            “It’s personal.” Jean shrugs. “Between me and Jamie, we have to talk first before our family’s get involved. I don’t know if I want Cap and The Winter Soldier deciding my life for me thanks.”

            “Do you know what his parent’s think?” Logan asks as he chews his cigar.

            “Enlighten me?” Jean rolls his eyes.

            “They think Jamie’s pregnant and you’re the father.” Logan tell him.

             Jean scoffs. “Well they’re kind of right.”

            Logan takes the cigar out of his mouth and looks at him. Part of Logan didn't believe it until he said that. “Excuse me?”

            Jean pops his hip and gestures at his stomach. “I’m the one that’s knocked up, not Jamie.” Logan notices that Jean does look bigger around the middle than he’s ever seen him. He’s wearing such a heavy coat that it hides a lot but it does not hide his scent. Maybe if Jean had been around more these past few month Logan would have noticed the change in him.

            Logan stares at Jean for a long moment. The cigar burns until ash drops on the ground. “Fuck, so I didn’t see you and we didn’t talk about this. That sound good to you?”

            Jean gives him a thumbs up. “Swell!” He picks up the backpack and makes his way down to the garage.

            Jean considers what to take for a minute. They have sports cars, collectible cars, and armored cars. He goes for something subtle.

.oOo.

            Steve and Bucky take off their helmets for the police and show them their real ID’s when they arrive at the blockade. They ask to speak to Director Romanov and of course are shown to her right away with a “Yes Captain!” Getting to say that probably made someone’s night. If Steve wasn’t in such a foul mood he might have been more bashful. Steve stumbles and clutches onto Bucky when he sees what remains of his daughter’s car.

            “Buck!”

            “It’s okay!” Bucky soothes his mate by holding him tight in his arms. “They aren’t here, they got away, they’re just being shits for some reason, I can feel it in my gut.”

            “How do you know?” Steve asks looking at the damage.

            “Mom senses.” Bucky nods resolutely. “They are fine.”

            “Some people aren’t.” Natasha interjects behind them. She stands there in a black uniform that looks like it was made to mock Nick Fury’s memory while still being exquisite on Natasha because nothing could look bad on her.

            Steve straightens up. “What happened here?”

            Clint comes trotting up in pajama pants and a raincoat over a Green Day T-shirt. “We’ve got five dead all lined up execution style over by the McDonalds. Two are drivers from a honda, one is a drive-through worker who had access to video surveillance of outside the restaurant, one is a driver of that car,” he points to a wrecked car by the scene. “And the last victim was the twelve year old that was in the back of that driver’s car. These people were witnesses to what happened and whoever did this did not want us to have any kind of narrative to put together.”

            Bucky nods to Clint in greeting. “Nice to see you off the farm.”

            “Well they told me my niece and nephews were missing so I got my happy ass down here.” He shoves his hands in his pockets.

            Natasha smiles at her long time partner and lover. She joins him on the farm when she has a moment of peace, rare as those are. More often than not he joins her out in the field for some expert consultation. “What kind of physical evidence did they leave?”

           “Not as much as you would hope. We have some shells from .45s, some hair and fiber from the rolled car that hasn't come back with any matches yet. Blood all over the place. Some is your sons, looks like he got cut with something. We’ve got blood on the ground by McDonalds that doesn’t match any of our victims so it looks like they took some of the dead. Maybe their people to keep them from being identified?”

           “Maybe they weren’t dead?” Steve proposes.

           “Could be, well except one guy, pretty sure they had to scrape him off the ground.”

           Bucky gawks at the idea that his children were responsible for that. “You think my kids could smash someone?”

           Natasha feels the strong urge to throw something. “No your daughter who has documented issues controlling her anger with her limited options for using her abilities could not smash anyone. Especially if they attacked her.” Natasha helped train Sasha. She taught her how to shave.

           Steve slides Natasha a shady look. “Oh yeah? You think you can parent her better because I’ll rent her out. I swear I will.”

           “Did you just say you’re going to sell you’re daughter to a new Daddy?” Nat smirks.

           Bucky waves his hand. Steve puffs up like he wants to start a verbal battle of insults that could end in bruised feelings. Since Steve’s feelings started out bruised already Bucky nips it in the butt to begin with. “Nat don’t you have questions for us?”

           “Okay, but I don’t know how revealing they’ll be. I know what you do. Have you been involved with any organizations that might want revenge on you in recent years?” Natasha asks Bucky and Steve.

           “No.” Steve answers immediately. “The most controversial thing we do is make political speeches but we haven’t done that in two years, why now?”

           “Seems unlikely to be politically motivated, at least where terrorism is concerned. Have any of your children gained any enemies capable of doing something like this?” Natasha asks.

           “No.” Bucky answers this time. “Sasha plays football, Jamie writes stories and he’s having a ...baby now, we’ll get to that. Will just does school and hangs out with his good friend a lot.”

           Natasha contemplates living such a life and cannot even imagine it, she shakes her head. “Alright. Someone for some reason attacked Sasha and who else was in the car?”

           “All three. Sasha, Jamie, and Will. They left us a message saying they were running away and that they needed to do something important.” Steve explains. “Kids, like that makes it better.”

           Natasha huffs in agreement. “So where were they going?”

           Bucky answers, “To see Jean Lebeau, that’s who we think the father of Jamie’s baby is.”

          “Back up.” Natasha holds up two fingers and spins them together like shes rewinding a tape. “You guys are going to be grandparents?” She purses her lips to keep from smiling. “I’m really excited but if I react too much people will realize I’m not really a statue” She winks.

           Bucky winks back and grins. “Thanks Nat. We’re happy too, just also very worried.” Steve rubs Bucky and Nat’s shoulder’s.

            “Okay so what do we know about what’s going on here, was this because of what the kids are doing or was it random or something else?”

           Clint, who was crouched over some bloody shrapnel on the ground, pops up.

           “Do your kids have access to a place they could hide things from you?” He asks.

           Steve thinks about it. “We try to give them their privacy when we can. They aren’t under thirteen anymore, they don’t need as much parental controls on their TV or computer. We try to talk to them, not spy on them as much as possible.”

           Natasha pops her lips. “So it never occurred to you that they could be involved in criminal or superhuman activities and be hiding it from you?” She asks with a tilt of her head.

           Bucky scowls. “No, when would they have time!? There is no local crime in Friendly and the only one with a car is Sasha!”

          “So she could theoretically drive to a place where she stored say, a means of getting to great distances away?” Clint asks.

          Steve does not like where this is going because looking back on it, Sasha does miss a lot of school and even a lot of football practices. He always assumed it was because her girlfriend goes to college in Boston and she has to drive to go see her. But what if that wasn’t the only thing she was doing…

          “It’s possible.” Steve confirms. Bucky scoffs indignantly at the notion.

          Clint waves his hands in front of his face mysteriously.  “What if it’s ‘ _The_ Something Else’? It could be the Blips.”

           Natasha thinks about it. “Well I guess.”

          “It’s either that or Rick Sanchez is real.” Clint shrugs one shoulder.

          “Would you please tell us what the ‘Blips’ is?” Bucky asks.

           “The Blips is a phenomena we’ve been having in the intelligence community for years. Unidentified objects occasionally appear in the sky and then disappear before they can ever be investigated. This has happened for a long time but then one specific signal showed up that really had us confused because the bastard looked exactly like one of ours, popping in and out of existence all over the globe a few minutes to hours apart from the last signal and then disappearing for random periods of time. Given the influx of alien technology we did not assume it was a malfunction, but instead a ship so advanced that it is able to avoid detection on conventional detection methods except when in certain states.” Clint explains.

           Steve looks between Natasha and Clint. “You guys look a lot like Scully and Mulder when you talk like that.”

           Barton slaps his thigh.“Dude I’m just happy you get the X files now!”

           Bucky waves him on. “What does this have to do with my kids?”

           “It’s pretty simple really, the theory S.H.I.E.L.D has officially filed to explain the Blips is that someone has a new Quinjet or better and we don’t know about it. Tony says he has all of his prototypes and we have all of ours so we’re at a loss. Is it possible one of your children stole it or was given one by Tony?”

           “Why would he do that?” Steve asks. “There is a big jump between blips on a radar screen and my kids being given top secret tech by their second godfather.”

           Clint chuckles and waggles his finger. “Oh yeah, we’ve thought it was one of your kids since it started happening. The final location of the Blips is always two miles from your house.”

           Bucky gawks. “And you never thought to call us and tell us?!”

           Natasha clears her throat. “Excuse me, you said specifically in writing when you retired that you did not want to be disturbed by S.H.I.E.L.D unless there was a grievous threat to New York or Maine, The United States, The Planet, The Galaxy, or The Universe that no one other than you two could possibly resolve. Or, that their is a confirmed threat to your lives or the lives of your children made by someone who could actually pull it off. The Blips don’t fall under any of that.”

           “It still would have been nice to know!” Steve barks anyway. “So you know, this didn’t happen!”

           Bucky violently shakes his head. “I still don’t buy that Tony would do this.”

           “Why not?” Natasha raises an eyebrow. “He gave Sasha that car.”

           Bucky looks at Steve. “You don’t think Tony was helping Sasha lead a secret life do you?”

           “No! Of course not…” Steve thinks about the body of Tony’s mistakes as a teammate, a scientist, and a man. “But maybe check because arthritis has made him more unpredictable than he already was.”

           “That’s why I’m about to go ask him.” Natasha tells them.

           Barton gestures towards the woods and down the highway. “I tracked the three of them off the road, they ran that way in a hurry as little as an hour ago.”

           “I’ll have agents spread out and look for your kids. Hopefully they aren’t far. What do you want to do?” Natasha asks.

           “Drive around and see if they’re still here. Who knows how far they got.” Steve answers. “How about you?” He asks his mate.

           “Same. Wanna split up to cover more ground?”

          “Sure.” Steve gives him a kiss on the forehead and puts his helmet back on. “Thanks Nat, we’ll be in touch.”

          “Later Cap.” She and the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D personnel present solute him and Bucky. Clint waves. 

.oOo.    


           Wade pulls up to the rest station Will said to meet him at only an hour after they talked which is half the time Will expected to wait.

          “You hauled ass.” Will comments as he jumps in the van.

          “The faster we do this, the sooner I can bring you back to Bucky and beg forgiveness.” Wade shakes his head. Wade eyes the statue. “What is that you have there? A little friend?” He snickers.

          Will turns over the statue of Jesus that looks like a dildo. “This is what I want scanned.”

          “Do you think it’s valuable? Because I’m pretty sure a ten year old could do better. Why don’t you just break it if you want to find out what’s inside?”

          “I know it has some kind of value. Hydra just tried to take this from me after I stole it from them, so I’m guessing they’re on our tail by the way.”

          “Sorry did you say Hydra? Because I’ve been shot in the head lots recently and you could be saying Sia right now and I wouldn’t know the difference.”

          “Uh yeah, no I meant Hydra like the thing with many heads.” Will clarifies. “Is Sia also evil?”

          “No of course not, she’s a treasure. Thank heavens this isn’t about her. So tell me more about Hydra, I thought they took a swan dive from the ivory tower to the wood chipper?”

          “Well they put in a lot of work to make it look that way, that’s for sure.” Will looks at the bottom of the statue for any kind of markings. It’s just clay. “After digitalization brought down the majority of their group, Hydra broke into factions. Some of them went anti-inhuman and got deep into mysticism. Another branch that was shall we say, not nuts, went paper-only and closed ranks. They stopped contact with most of their members and let them either get picked up by the FBI or they hunted them down and killed them themselves. They have less than a thousand members now and they are almost all logistics for an elite killing team.”

          “How do you know that?” Wade asks spectically.

          “Because when I was researching some of the missing years during my mom’s capture, I found a woman online who said she used to work for Hydra.”

          “Watch out for those, they want your money.”

          “Not this one. She had documents that proved she was legit. The info she had was both missing from and corroborated by the Hydra data leak. It was about my mom pre-Vietnam. She had names of children that were being trained by him. I was trying to find out more about that but then she went dark. I tried her email, other online forums, everything. I wound up paying some deep web hackers to find out who she really was for me so I could learn her real name and look her up through traditional channels. ”

           “Was that the lady you asked me to find out about?” Wade asks. “Because despite recent head injuries, I remember she was dead and I am still very sorry I had to tell you that.”

           “Yeah,” Will puts the statue in the cup holder. It fits very well. “And after that I just knew it was Hydra covering their tracks. But there was no evidence, nothing but deaths that looked almost accidental. I kept looking for where I thought I’d find them and every time I found circumstantial evidence but nothing that proved anything more than a few ‘die hard loyalists acting up’. Or so they said when I tried to tell people.”

            “So you said fuck it and did it yourself.” Wade leans on the steering wheel.

            “Yep. And today I found proof.” He takes out his phone and opens the picture. He shows Wade. Wade looks at the woman on the screen.

            “Um Billy, can you do me a big favor and chuck that Jesus dildo right out the window and forget this whole inspiring story of do diligence, hard work, and avenging underpaid filing clerks?” Wade asks as calmly as possible.

            “Why?” Will narrows his eyes and frowns. “Who is she Wade?”

            “Have I ever told you about my old buddy Hydra Bob?”

            “A bit? Didn’t he die awhile ago?”

            “Yes diabetes is a silent killer, but anyway my point is, Hydra Bob once told me a story about a murdering psychopath who was so sick of the world that she wanted to burn it to the ground any way she could. She was his boss and all of Hydra was so afraid of her radical ideas that they put her in cryosleep to get rid of her.”

            “Why not just kill her?” Will asks.

            “They couldn’t for some reason. Bob was not a good storyteller.”

            “And you’re sure it’s her in this picture?”

            “He told me black hair, black eyes, uses swords,wears capes that would make Liberace jealous. If you’re right about Hydra they must have someone like her running things. Hydra Bob was in Hydra during the eighties and early nineties, she was frozen most of that time so he didn’t see her in action very often. Weirdly enough they also got very little done that wasn’t carried out by your mom.”

            “Did they ever wake her up?”

            “He told me he saw her fight once. What he told me is enough to make me not want a piece of that.”

            “What did he see?”

            Wade looks thoughtfully at the road. “Something bad”

            “What’s her name?” Will asks more forcefully.

            Wade brightens up. “Get this, Gerta Stormblood! Who the hell names their kid that? Did they know she was going to be an unstoppable killing force or what?”

            “I don’t know, ask Victor Von Doom’s family.” Will looks at the woman in the picture. Her back is slightly turned in it. It looks like there is something metal coming out of her spine but it’s hard to tell in the dark photo.

            “Are Jamie and Sasha gonna be okay?” Wade asks.

            “Nope, Jamie’s having a baby and Sasha hates me now so they have their own stuff going on.”

            Wade sputters. “Jamie’s what!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will see through flashbacks how Jean and Jamie got into their um...situation. I've long had the character of Jean drawn out but never given him much of a personality. Now he has a soul and that soul is wait for it, a trash fire! I love him so much he feels so badly about himself even though he's really pretty great, his standards of comparison are just ridiculous. Also he is into that Rogers boy. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	7. Chapter 7

**The Life of Jean Charles Lebeau: Pt 2**

**Last Summer**

 

              The leaf blower does about jack shit to clean up the ever present leaves all over the campsite. One small breeze and they are back where they started. Jean does not know why this job exists.

              “Do you like it?” A familiar voice asks behind him. Jean turns around and blows Jamie with the weak ass leaf blower. Jamie scrunches up his face but otherwise doesn’t resist. Jean shuts it off.

              “The leaf blower? Yeah we’re pals, I’ve named it Life because when I flip this switch…” He flips the switch and the leaf blower converts to a mulcher. He only lets it run for a minute like that because the bag isn’t attached. “It sucks.”

               Jamie pretends to cringe. “That was the worst dad joke I’ve heard lately.”

              “Thank you, I’ll be here all week.” Jean replies.

              “But no I actually meant do you like the job?” Jamie clarifies.

              “Oh, well it’s not hurting anyone but I don’t really see the point of it.”

              “Oh there is no point.” Jamie’s perfectly straight teeth are blinding. His family probably got him braces, there’s no way that’s natural. “This is just the job I give to whoever I want to be available to help me run the camp.”

              “Oh.” Jean swallows. “So I’m actually your assistant?”

              Jamie bashfully looks away and tries to act casual. Jean doesn’t buy his shit. “Well only if you want to be, you can just clean up the leaves all day but that’s the whole job so…” Jamie sways. “Maybe come help me?”

              Jean swings the leaf blower behind his back and crosses his arms. “And what exactly am I supposed to help you do?” He raises an eyebrow salaciously. This assistant/supervisor thing is a little kinky. He hits on Jamie before he realizes that’s what he’s doing. He tries to compensate by slumping over and looking in a random direction like he isn’t flirting.

              Jamie shrugs. “Well this afternoon we’re doing rotating centers so things are mostly covered. Most of my work happened last week setting everything up.” Jamie pauses as if considering jumping onto a bed of hot coals. He rubs his hands together and can’t seem to stand in one place. “I was going to take a break and go for a kayak ride around the lake. There’s a spot to go swimming on the other side that doesn’t have fifty kids in it...if you want to join me?”  

             Boat rides and swimming. Right, he has got this. He’s about to go ‘bro it up’ with this guy that he’s totally attracted to in the worst deep seeded way. He’s got this. Because like fuck he’s passing this up.

             “Sure, why not paddle boats? I’m not a huge kayak fan.” Jean suggests casually. Jamie nods vigorously, excited to see Jean wants to go with him.

             “Sure, doesn’t matter to me as long as it crosses a lake! Wanna head back to the cabin and change for swimming?” Jamie asks.

             What a normal question. “Sure but I’ll wait outside or turn around so you can have your…” He looks for the word. “Dignity.” And that was the weirdest possible answer.

             Jamie chuckles. “What the fuck?”

             “I don’t know it just occurred to me that since we used to... kiss it would be kind of weird to be naked in front of each other.” Jean blurts to try and explain such a strange statement.

            “We were six though?” Jamie cocks his head. “That doesn’t really count.”

             Jean raises his eyebrows and crosses his arms again. “Oh really? Who was your first kiss?”

             Jamie flushes deep red, his mouth drops open. “Well I mean-! You obviously!”

             “So you admit that what we were doing counts as our first kisses, six years old or not?” Jean asks sternly. Something about Jamie just blowing it off like it never happened or didn’t count doesn’t sit well with him.

             Jamie sputters, “Well, yes.” He blinks. “That’s actually the only time I’ve ever been kissed by someone who’s not family, so that would be my first kiss.” Jamie wets his lips thoughtfully.

            “Oh.” Jean’s quickness to anger is matched by his swiftness to calm. “Really nobody?” He suddenly feels terrible for having kissed seven people in his life including Jamie. “Why?”

            Jamie shrugs noncommittally and starts walking towards the cabin. “I guess I wasn’t into it? My sister’s the popular one and she knows dirt on every alpha, beta, and omega in town. She would tell me about the people who liked me and they were all scumballs.” Jean psychically coils inward at that, fearing he should belong in that category. “Basically tasteless hooligans that just wanted to fuck and party and settle down in town with no ambition.”

            “Ah.” Jean gives a curt not. “Careful there Mr. 4.0, I’m not exactly on the honor roll. More like the dinner roll.”

            Jamie laughs. “You don’t look like you eat a lot of carbs.”

            Jean poses his arms for emphasis. “I’d like to say I work out, but the reality is my dad makes me do push ups and planks when he catches me doing shit.”

            “You get caught doing crimes so often, you look like a fitness model?” Jamie laughs.

           “You think I look like a fitness model?” Jean asks with a glint in his eye.

           They get to their shared cabin where someone has dumped their suitcases onto bunk beds, maybe Jamie? There are three double bunks in the cabin that have gone unclaimed Jamie and Jean are on top of each other for some reason. Jean doesn’t ask about it he just goes to get his swim shorts so he can go make thinly veiled advances at a boy that’s out of his league who apparently thinks he’s ripped. Jean knows he is, but Jamie’s constantly surrounded by muscles, the fact that Jamie even noticed he’s not a lump is amazing.

            Jean opens his duffel bag and his moment of confidence ends. He is very alarmed to find that his large pink knotting vibrator has shifted to to top of his bag. Jamie was opening his stuff next to him and of course sees it.

           “Oh wow.” Jamie huffs partially from embarrassment and partially from something else. Jean thinks he might be jealous of his toy? “Do you always come so prepared or is it your heat?”

            Jean sets the vibrator, which there is now no sense in hiding, on his bed. “Ha ha, yes it’s my heat in two days. I’m on suppressants so I should be fine but I don’t like to suffer.”

            Jamie holds up his hands. “I’m not judging you! Mine is not so enormous, but I’m fond of it.”

           “Bet you are, Mr. Been Kissed Once When I Was Six.” Jean snorts.

           “Hey!” Jamie takes out his swim shorts and smacks Jean with them.

           “Hey you!” Jean finds his pair in his bag and returns the assault. They smack each other for a minute until one of Jamie’s stray cords on his shorts whips Jean near to his eye. “Ouch!” Jean holds his face.

           “Ooo!” Jamie hisses. “Sorry, I didn’t intend that.”

           “It’s fine it only stung.” Jean rubs at it.

           “Let me see.” Jamie gesture for him to come closer. Jean doesn’t have to be told twice. He stands a few inches away from Jamie as he examines his face. Jamie’s fingers reach up and touch the red spot he hit. “I think there’ll be a welt.”

           “I don’t really care.” Jean says, thinking Jamie must be where he got his idea of beauty from because that’s the only explanation of how he finds him so flawless. Jamie rubs his neck.

           “I’m sorry. Can I make it up to you.” Jamie asks a little expectantly. Does he want him to make a move? Because Jean’s not even sure if Jamie likes other omegas even though he’s pretty sure, and this is crazy, Jamie likes him.

           “I’ll be fine, I get worse from my sisters when they want to use the bathroom in the morning.” Jean brushes it off.

            Jamie huffs and looks at the bed. He notably does not give Jean space. “Well then, I’m sorry anyway because I didn’t mean to.” He blinks rapidly. “Sorry, I just can’t get over that vibrator, it’s massive!”

            “Oh now I’m offended! Are you calling me a slut?” Jean exclaims sarcastically.

            “No absolutely not!” Jamie back up and holds his hands up placatingly. “I just had no idea that things that large went inside you for pleasure.”  

            Jean glances at the vibrator. “That’s not even that huge man. I have bigger at home. And I’ve seen things that would disturb you. Whole arms made out of silicone.”

            “Really?” Jamie’s blushing reflex is having a field day as he rapidly turns pink _everywhere_. “That’s amazing.” He takes another step back and strips off his shirt. Jean decides to do the honorable thing and turn around while he changes. He quietly puts on his shorts as well and listens for sounds that tell him Jamie’s dressed. A longer amount of time than he was expecting passes.

            “Jamie?” Jean asks over his shoulder.

            “I’m sorry, I’m so bad at this.” Jamie huffs again.

            “What?” Jean is stuck talking to a wall because he’s pretty sure Jamie is naked.

            “I uh-I like you.” Jamie pauses.

             Jean is now staring very hard at the wall. “Ye-yes?” Jean tries to get him to go on because he feels like there is some kind of qualifier on that statement. He likes him but he only likes him for two weeks at camp, he likes him but just for sex, he likes him but he doesn’t want anyone to know about it. Jean doesn’t usually compromise himself for trysts that rely on conditions but fuck, he might for Jamie.

             “I have liked you since we were six. I haven’t kissed anyone since then because I haven’t met anyone else I wanted to kiss.” Jamie gulps. “And if you want us to be just friends that’s totally fine, that was a long time ago. But you’re being kind of… like you want to reach out but you’re afraid I’ll say no for some reason. I’m not going to say no.”

             That’s the problem. “I don’t think you’re the one who’s going to say no.” He thinks about it. “Well actually I kind of did but I mostly think you’re family won’t be okay with Fuckup Mcgee dating their son.”

             “You are not a fuck up.” Jamie chides.

             “My power is so useless, the X men politely told me they don’t want me.” Jean explains. “All I do is open locks! A human with good hands can do what I do! If it wasn’t for genetic testing they would have just assumed I was talented. But no! I’m an underwhelming mutant.”

             “And I’m the only one in my family that can’t bench press a snowmobile. Welcome to the party.”

             “Am I seriously complaining about my life right now?” Jean asks himself out loud.He turns around and is unprepared for what he sees.

             “Kind of yeah.” Jamie is sitting on the bed completely nude toying with the vibrator.

             Jean hesitantly and with great care takes a seat next to him. “It’s not polite to play with other people’s toys without asking.”

             Jamie switches on the vibrator. His eyes bug out at how powerful the motor is. “Oh God!” Jamie blurts at the sight of the twisting, bulging, silicone penis. “Can I?”

             “Can you what?” Jean asks, genuinely needing some clarification.

             Jamie sets the vibrator to the side. Jean shuts it off with practiced ease. Jamie leans towards him, braces on his hand. Their shoulders knock together. “Kiss you?”

            “Like we used to when we had no idea what we were doing?” Jean leans forward slightly. His barn red and auburn hair brushes against the curls on the crown of Jamie’s head.

            “Something like that.” Jamie says while gazing at Jean’s lips.

            “Well unlike you I’ve had some practice.” Jean informs him. “Not much,  but enough to know it usually works best like-” He leans forward a half inch and Jamie lunges up to meet his lips like he’s been starving for them for more than a decade. Jean directs him to fit their mouths together and grabs Jamie by his hair so he can stear him a little. Jamie moans into his mouth, refusing to stop. Jean strokes his jaw with his unoccupied hand to get him to release the tension and open up. Jamie squeaks as Jean’s tongue slips in beside his.

            Jean backs off so he can speak. “Press back, and mirror.” He strokes Jamie’s head and drives back into kissing him. Jamie is a stunning fast learner and kissing is not so hard to pick up on the fly. Jamie gets the concept of not trying to devour the other person literally while figuratively trying to climb into someone’s skin through their mouth.

            Jean falls backward with a lap full of very naked omega, who refuses to stop ravishing his mouth with the best kiss he’s ever had. Jean forgets himself and relaxes into holding Jamie’s hot body against him. He pushes their stuff off the bed so they have more room to sprawl out. Jamie unconsciously ruts his hips against him.

            “You okay?” Jean checks, because this seems like it is going a mile a damn minute and Jean isn’t really the type to apply the brakes but he’ll be damned if he breaks Jamie.

            “Fine, just-” Jamie muffles the keening noise of pleasure he makes with Jean’s mouth. “You can touch me.”

            “We just- I don’t know-.” Jean stumbles because this is going fast and he’s not sure if Jamie is aware of how fast it is going. Because Jean could mine coal with his erection right now and Jamie is -good God- not the size range he thought he would be. He was picturing Jamie with an average, maybe slightly above cock for an omega. Instead the python rubbing up against his naval seems daunting for even him. _Do people have sex with stuff that big, fuck off Jamie you are that big!_ He likes his partners with dicks like beer cans but this is obscene. He’s calling super soldier serum bullshit. No way is that all natural, or maybe for Jamie it is because he inherited it? Jean’s not sure what this qualifies as. In any case, Jean can feel the slick dampening his swim shorts in preparation for that thing inside him. Oh he wants it. The suppressants have kept him almost focused but damn his body is on board for this.

             Jamie winces in pain and holds his stomach. Jean puts a hand on his lower back. “You okay?”

            “Sorry I just got a bad cramp. I don’t know why, my heats not for a month.” Jamie reaches behind himself and feels his entrance. His eyes flicker fully open.

            “What?” Jean rubs his back. It was going so fast but now that it’s slowed he regrets not being more aggressive. Still he’s got to make sure Jamie’s okay.

            “I feel… here see for yourself.” Jamie presents his ass expecting Jean to just put his fingers inside him. Jean chuckles for a second at how odd Jamie is and does as he says. He pets down Jamie’s back to the base of his spine. A little lower, his fingers trail across the engorged, slickened entrance to Jamie’s body. He’s right, he definitely feels abnormally aroused for someone out of heat. Even just his light touches has Jamie gasping and burying his face in Jean’s neck.

             Jean lets his head fall back in ecstasy. Jamie kisses along his sensitive bonding glands in his neck. They are hard and swollen from his oncoming heat. Jamie sucks on a spot that feels especially tender. Jean forgets himself in the moment and pushes two fingers into Jamie like he requested. Jamie thrusts his hips urgently back against Jean’s hand. Jean has never seen anyone fuck themselves so desperately or ineffectively. Not in all the porn he has seen. Jamie reaches back and adds his own fingers to the mix. Jean is surprised how deep Jamie shoves him in the process. Jamie is right, he’s way more flexible than he should be right now.

             “Are you okay?” Jean asks his friend again.

             Jamie pants. “I think I’m going into heat?” He says in confused arousal. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what’s happening!”

             “Well you can use my vibrator if you like.” Jean offers.

             Jamie looks at him, “Uh read the room, I’d rather have you.”

             “Oh!” Jean shakes his head. “Right of course, sex!”

             Jamie smiles mischievously. “Have any experience with that?”

            “Uh, not from the end you want it.” Jean replies. “And not that much.”

            “Well we could always satisfy me with that knotting vibrator while you teach me how to fuck you? Then we can switch?” Jamie offers. Sweat starts to bead on his forehead. He’s definitely in heat, Jean can smell his scent changing.

            “We are not going to do much camp related stuff are we?” Jean chuckles.

             Jamie picks up the vibrator. “I don’t really care, do you?”

             “No.” Jean replies honestly and lays back in the bed with his head on the pillow. “The only thing I was looking forward to about this place was you.”

             “Then it’s a good thing I’m all yours.” Jamie kisses Jean gently. It’s so easy and natural, like this is something they’ve been doing all their lives. Jean strokes Jamie’s face, tenderly. Jamie hands him the vibrator. “Okay, now show me what to do.”

             Jean barks with laughter. “Fine but we are going to do a lot of foreplay before I’m letting you near my asshole.”

**The Life of Jean Charles Lebeau: Pt 3**

.oOo.

           The two weeks they have spent together has been incredible, Jamie is incredible, he feels incredible! He’s had so much sex in the past week that it started to get uncomfortable but then they were so horny they didn’t care and did it anyway. Now he is sore and _so swollen_ from falling asleep with Jamie still inside him last night. His neck, chest, thighs, inner knees, and back are covered in bite marks, bruises, and hickies. He sits on his packed up bag wondering the last time he felt so satisfied. He doesn’t think he’s ever really been satisfied before.

            Jamie comes out of the cabin. Jean tried not to leave too many marks in visible places. Which is why Jamie’s inner thighs looks like all of Jean concentrated in one area. He nibbles on his lip mischievously as he closes the cabin door. “You ready to go home?” Jamie asks.

            No. Jean is not. “Uh- do you want to maybe figure out the plan for here on out?”

            Jamie looks confused. “What do you mean?”

            “Well, what do you want to tell your parents about what you did at camp this year for instance?” Jean proposes.

            “Oh.” Jamie picks up his bag. “I hadn’t even thought about telling them.”

            Jean feels a small bundle of nerves tighten in his throat. “Well maybe leave out the part where all we did was have sex for twelve days.” He suggests.

           “Or everything.” Jamie holds the strap on his bag tightly. He looks upset. “I think they were expecting me to be with an alpha. Back in their day, two omegas together didn’t even count as sex.” He licks his lips and glances up from the ground at Jean. “I’m writing a book. When I graduate I’m going to move to New York and try to get it published. We could be together then and nobody would bother us.”

            Jean thinks about it for a minute. Yeah his assumptions about Jamie’s family were true but for a reason he hadn’t even thought of. Good old fashioned homophobia! He could try to be there when Jamie’s out of school and make it work then, but his family is always going to be his family. What is he supposed to expect Jamie to choose him over the Rogers’? You can’t buy that kind of community. No, he’d better do what he should have done two weeks ago when Jamie asked for a kiss.

           “Well, I’m on facebook. You can message me when you graduate and we’ll see.” Totally blow him off. Jean deserves an award for the fake smile he stretches onto his face. “I still have to graduate online.”

            Jamie doesn’t look well. He stares at Jean like he’s a cornered deer and Jean is the wolf about to eat his mate. “Okay. Bye then.” Jamie strides away clutching his bag in a hurry. Jean instinctively wants to comfort him but he did what he did intentionally. There’s no sense in trying to make it better now.

            He takes out his phone and texts his dad about where he is to keep from watching Jamie go and following him home on his knees. Remy didn’t let him drive there because he was afraid he would leave. **I’m in the parking lot waiting.**

            Jean gets up and walks in a different direction from Jamie. He gets to his dad’s Land Rover silently, still feeling the reality of what he’s just done settle in around him.

            Remy looks at him worriedly. “Was camp that bad?”

            Jean switches to French with his father, it’s a habit he’s kept since he and his dad used to speak it together when he was a toddler. Whenever they are alone they speak French. “Dad, what do you do if your life choices suck?”

            Remy smells him when Jean closes the door. He gives his son some speculative side eye. “What did you get into?”

            “Trouble, like usual.” Jean sighs.

            “This about an omega I take it?” Remy points at his nose. Jean hasn’t showered much recently. Jamie’s scent is very strong on him and if Remy knew it better would probably recognize it.

            “Not anymore. I think I just said we should go our own ways.” Jean explains.

            “And you don’t want to.” Remy interprets.

            Jean stomps against the floor, “Fuck no! But he doesn’t think his family will like us together and if they don’t, I’m not taking him away from them. They are good people and they love him.”

            “Wait, if they are good people and they love him why would they not want you dating their son?” Remy waves his hand as he talks. Jean gives him a look calling into question what his father knows about him.

            “Excuse you! Who are you calling a loser!?” Remy barks indignantly.

             “No one, I didn’t use that word.” Jean frowns.

             “You are my only son and I am proud as Hell of you!.” Remy railroads over him. “You could be running The Thieves Guild of New Orleans next year, if you wanted. But bless your soul you don’t like the shit they get involved in.”

             Jean snorts. “Yeah, that’s an accomplishment I’m a master thief with no stomach for crime. Plus, no one respects me because I suck at gator wrestling.”

             “They cheated, the one you wrestled was huge and their’s were all small and tired! You’re Robin Hood! And you’re a good man!” Remy insists. “Nearly everything you’ve ever taken was for someone else! Your mama and I punish you for it because you could have gotten arrested or hurt, but we know you have good intentions. That or at least that aren’t malicious.”

             “Thanks.” Jean sits back in his seat and takes a breath. “Now if I was a little less gay maybe things would turn out okay for me.”

             Remy shrugs and backs out of the parking lot. “I can’t help you there. Is the person you were with not out yet?”

             “No doesn’t sound like it.”

            “Do you think time may change things?” Remy asks.

              Jean considers this. He waited a long time since the last time he was with him. Maybe he can wait again. “I hope so.”

             “Wait, see how things go and you might be surprised.” Remy advises. “Your mom and I didn’t think it was ever going to work but we kept at it.”

             “Do not tell me this story again.”

             “Well I mean since I caught you fresh off the fuck fest, I figure I get to enchant you with my tails of wooing your mother with nothing but some kitchen gloves and a shoe horn. This was before she could control her powers so sex was like a life or death game of Operation.”

              Jean pauses. “I know that’s my mom, but my sick curiosity wants to know.”

.oOo.

 

              Jean doesn’t get his period in a week like he was supposed to anyday. A month later he hasn’t bled at all and stuff is starting to feel different. Softer, tenderer. He did some research and it turns out male omegas can get each other pregnant. They are really good at it in fact. They have the third highest fertility rates from breedings of same sex couples. He counts the days until he can take a test.

**+**

              Jean might as well just call it a life now and go be a nun. Fuck what is he going to do? He’s not ready to be anyone’s mom. Not by a long shot. Not in a million years. But he’s been thinking about the person who’s gotten him into this every damn day since they left camp. Jamie messaged him a while back and he wanted to respond but had no idea how. How the fuck is he pregnant he was on suppressants that have birth control in them? He looks it up online and finds out some stuff that makes him lose sleep.  

              Omega bonding chemistry is so powerful that when a bond is formed it can affect hormonal birth control so you are supposed to use condoms. But Jean is so confused because he and Jamie are both omegas and omegas only bond with alphas.

              So he looks that up. That is also not true. Omega couples can bond together by triggering the response they would have to an alpha mate in each other. It’s argued by some as the truest form of homosexuality and a sign that homosexuality itself is based in biology. Others say that calling it that is non-inclusive to people who don’t or can’t bond with their partner. He can see validity in both and feels he’s answered his question so he gets out of that part of the internet for now and tries to concentrate on himself.

              If he’s pregnant with Jamie’s baby because bonding chemicals affected his birth control, that means he’s fucking bonded to Jamie! And Jamie does not know this or has not told him he knows this. Since his message several weeks ago he hasn’t heard from him. Jean has spent most of the time working on his school and trying to keep a low profile until he could be sure about the pregnancy.

              Now that he knows though, he’s got to act. No two ways about it, in a few months there is a baby coming out of him and he has got to get ready for it.

              He sits on his bed and takes off his pants. He tosses them on the floor and pulls off his shirt. His stomach is completely flat and not at all maternal looking. This feels odd. “Okay, so now that we’re a team, here are some things you need to know.” Jean says in French to the flat area below his belly button. He wonders if that’s going to stick out in a few months. “I have three sisters, the youngest of them was born four years ago, so I’ve seen my mom have babies. I was there twice when they were born. I saw everything. It’s a little different when it’s a male omega, you come out my butt. Sorry about that it’s not super dignified. I mean, it’s not totally an asshole if that makes you feel better, it’s for waste and having babies. Because really who needs another orifice you’re only going to use once every year at most! Cloaca, all the way. You get it, I can tell you’ll be cool.” He pokes his stomach. “Your daddy is pretty much royalty you know? That makes you royalty too. You better not have any superpowers that make me blow up before you’re born or I’m going to be pissed.”

              Jean wishes he could talk to Jamie. How is he going to react to this? Jamie was worried that his family wouldn’t like them dating? Hey Rogers clan, surprise! You have a grandchild on the way. Hope it doesn’t turn out like the mother, they’ll all think.

             “Fuck em.” Jean formulates a plan to build himself a life for him and his baby, Jamie or no Jamie.

.oOo.

              A few months later and Jean is doing much better. His skin is amazing, his body feels great, he’s constantly horny but that’s what the vibrator he made Jamie take to the hilt is for. He can get off in about thirty seconds flat with that memory alone and he doesn’t feel bad about it. Lil’ person in his tummy is getting bigger. He’s pretty sure it’s a girl from the sonogram but it was hard to tell because of how she was lying. Could be a female alpha. Doesn’t matter. He’s doing good.

             Then he gets Jamie’s text. And all he can think is,

             “Balls!” Jean yells at the wall in his room. What the fuck is Jamie into! He knew he should have never said goodbye. He should have made his family move to Maine so he could be with him and fought anyone, including Captain America if they told him he couldn’t be with Jamie. Fuck everything, why is Jamie stranded? Who attacked him? Is he hurt? Why was he coming to see him in the first place, why not just text or video chat. Too many damn good questions and the only thing keeping them from being answered is him getting his ass out the door.

             “Okay Baby, now when you meet Daddy, if he’s not 100% into you, don’t be offended. It’s rough being a teen parent and nobody signs up for it. Well some people might if they get married in their teens and then have kids but that’s just- you get my point. He’s going to love you just give him some time.”

             He takes his bag and heads out, encountering Logan, and selecting his vehicle. He chooses the same Aston Martin James Bond drives. It’s from Charles Xavier’s private collection. Jean drives it out of the garage and down the road like he’s just out of a peaceful night ride. He pats his stomach which is now starting to resemble a soft dome between his hips. “Not too long now Baby. Just wait and see, he’s so beautiful. You’re going to look just like him and drive everyone nuts.”

             Two hours of driving and talking to his baby later, he pulls into a rest stop that Jamie said he and his sister were at. He goes to text Jamie but immediately Sasha and Jamie hit the dash on the passenger’s side. They look like they just sprinted from the woods. Sticks are stuck to them and they have some minor scratches. They both look terrified. Jean unlocks the doors. Sasha opens the door and climbs in the back seat. Jamie scrambles to get in the front seat and close the door.

            “Drive fast!” Jamie yells.

            “What’s happening?” Jean turns the car on again. Out of the dark bushes, The Winter Soldier comes sprinting out of the foliage looking like he means to pounce and kill. Jean shifts to third gear and steps on the gas. The car peels out of the parking lot and Jean does not slow down. The Winter Soldier doesn’t stop running either.

            “He’s going to kill us!” Sasha says ducked down in the back.

            Jean flicks the stereo on. It’s Metallica's Fuel. “No he’s not.” Jean takes the ramp to the freeway and shifts to fourth. The speedometer keeps going up. He shifts to fifth and holds the wheel steady as he hits ninety five.

            Jamie looks out the window. His mother is far in the rear-view mirror and disappearing.

            Sasha gets up from cowering. “Is this James Bond’s car?”

            “Yes it is.” Jean slows down to eighty and gets in the fast lane. He’s into stunt driving but not while he’s got a baby on board.

           “See Jamie.” Sasha sighs in relief. “I told you it would get fun again.”

           Jamie covers his eyes. “Nothing about this is fun!” Jean tries not to take that too personally. 

          "Hello to you too." Jean says with a nod. Jamie finally looks at him. Jean glances over at the boy he knows he's bonded to, wondering what he's caught up in.

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my departure from a more balanced back and forth chapter structure. There was a lot of information there that's important for how shit rolls along. Still much more to come. More Steve and Bucky being bad asses and their children testing them for sure. Also I could not bring myself to write the full sex scene between Jean and Jamie. It felt super dirty. They are like my babies. Just kiss and be happy children. Uh. Dopes. Also Jean needs to actually meet Jamie's family before he makes all these god damn assumptions. Fuck. I wrote all of this almost stream on conscious by the way, I don't think I moved for over three hours last night writing. 
> 
> \- The Trollop


	8. Chapter 8

              Sasha and Jamie find a rest area to camp out at until Jean arrives. There are some bathrooms and a few tables to sit at with a street lamp overhead for light. They use the bathroom and Jamie comes back with condoms and some hand sanitizer. 

              “Here Sasha, stay safe tonight.” 

              Sasha rolls her eyes. “She has condoms in her room. Unlike someone, we come prepared.” 

              “Ha, ha.” Jamie sits down. “Amazingly neither of us had condoms on us, nor do I think we would have used them if we did.”

              “Why?” Sasha questions. “That seems so obvious to me?”

              “I don’t know.” He sighs. “It was a weird experience.” 

              “Have you thought of what you’re going to say yet?” Sasha asks.

              “No.” He rubs his stomach. “No idea.” 

              “Can I ask you something?” Sasha leans towards him. 

              “Has me saying no ever stopped you?” Jamie retorts. 

              “Fair. What I want to know is why you didn’t try harder to get in touch with Jean? He seems like he’s dropping everything to take care of us and we didn’t even threaten him.” She looks a little disappointed by that. “Seems like he might have really wanted to talk this whole time.” 

             “Maybe I misread some things.” Jamie tries to recall the way they left it in more picture clear detail than he has already established. He thought he knew what Jean was thinking. He thought Jean just wanted it to be a casual fling at camp. That or he was hurt by his unwillingness to even try to make things work with his parents. Who knows, maybe both? What if his parents would have liked him? Seems unlikely after this. 

              Sasha perks up her head and turns around to see a headlight approaching. The sound of the motorcycle tipped her off. “Oh shit that’s Mom!” Sasha bolts for the woods again to avoid being spotted. Jamie dashes after her twice as fast. 

              “Oh now you don’t want to get caught! Now that you get to see your boyfriend!” Sasha hisses at him as they make it to the trees. 

              “Shhh!” Jamie hushes. 

              The twins crouch down in the brush hoping their mother didn’t see them. Bucky parks the bike in the rest stop parking lot. He takes off his helmet and puts on his goggles which have night vision built into them. He clicks his mask into place last. 

              “I think he saw us.” Sasha starts to back up. 

              The Winter Soldier strides directly towards them through the darkness carrying some kind of gun. Jamie gets up and starts to make his way through the woods as quietly as he can. 

             “I want you to know I have thermal vision too, you’re just wasting time!” Winter yells. “Come out now. Do not make me chase you down!” 

              Jamie looks at his sister and lips. “Run.” 

              They both take off through the trees and brush as fast as they can. 

              “No!” Winter yells and runs after them. “I said stop, you idiots! I’m not going to hurt you!” 

              The Soldier collides with a tree branch the size of his arm and cracks it in half like a cannonball. “Sweet Peas!” He screams at them as he chases them over a hill. Sasha grabs Jamie and has him run back towards the park. 

              “What are you doing!?” Jamie tries to dig his feet in to avoid being pulled.

              Sasha keeps pulling him. “We can’t go far! Jean will be here soon!” 

              “He’s gaining on us!” Jamie argues. 

              “And he will catch us if we don’t go on the offensive.” 

              Jamie stares, knowing she’s gone completely insane. “You want to fight Mom?” 

             “No not really!” She reaches into her pocket and takes out a lighter. “She takes out the packet of hand sanitizer and takes off her jacket and pulls off her hoodie underneath. 

             “Hurry, hurry, hurry!” Jamie chants quietly.

              Sasha dumps the hand sanitizer on the jacket and flicks the lighter just as her mother comes running up behind her. She lights the alcohol splattered cotton ablaze and chucks it at her Mom’s face. 

              Bucky yelps and flings his arms to get the flaming projectile away. He takes the goggles off which have been near blinded by the fire. The light and heat sensitive display takes a moment to register and compensate for the sudden change. Winter stomps out the flaming cloth to try and stop a forest fire. Sasha grabs the goggles from her Mom’s hand in the confusion. The Winter Soldier grabs her arm. 

              “Sasha I’ve had enough!” He barks. She pulls his fingers into a hold to get out of his grip. She crushes his goggles in her clenched fists. She swipes at him but he ducks her blows like it’s nothing, he bobs away from her like a cobra watching a snake charmer. She leads him to a tree where he can’t back up any further. Winter holds his metal arm behind him and jams the fingers into the tree. He pulls his body up and flips over the top of Sasha. He brings his right knee down onto her body mass, landing on top of her and taking her to the ground. He pulls her into a choke hold but doesn’t compress her neck. Winter holds her there on the ground with all his strength. She grips the arm on her throat and pushes back on his hold, straining the muscles in her arms, shoulders, and chest. She grits her teeth as slowly, he starts to yield. They twist in the dirt as he refuses to fully restrain her but won’t let her go either. 

              “Sasha stop!” He flips her onto her stomach with her face pressed down the second she finally overpowers him. The mechanics in his arm whirl from use. She knows more about him than most his attackers. She knows he can’t put his metal arm behind his back when it’s bent, and that all she needs to do is generate enough force to roll forward and over him to get free. She howls as she kicks her legs up and bounces him off her chest where he was sitting. She rolls forward over the top of him, just like he taught her, and takes a knife off his back. She smacks on the ground, landing on her side rather than her feet. She scrambles up just as fast as her father and puts her hands up.  _ I can do this all day _ written all over her smug face. 

              “You think you’re hot shit because you can go toe to toe with me?” Winter barks. He picks up his holstered weapon in a flash and fires at Sasha. She moves out of the way in time to only get hit in the arm with the fluorescent paint ball. She hisses from the sting of it hitting her bare skin. She left her varsity jacket on the ground during her last roll and she wearing just a tank top underneath. She tries to run again. She makes it five steps before he’s caught her.. 

              “Sasha stop it this is ridiculous, I don’t want to shoot you!” He yanks her to him. She can’t get away with stealth or speed so she needs to go for the balls. 

              “You’re hurting me!” Sasha cries. 

              Bucky releases her at once. Like a reflex he disengages when she’s had enough. So much practice, so much training to be absolutely sure he would never go too far and endanger what is most dear to him. So of course when she looks like she’s in pain and he is causing it, he lets go instantly without thinking. She waits a moment this time before running. 

              “I don’t want to come home yet, you can’t make me. Not without hurting me, so you might as well just let me go.” She reasons. 

              Bucky’s chin trembles under his mask, the night hides the water bubbling up in his eyes. 

              “Why are you doing this to me?” He asks his daughter, who makes up a fourth of the whole world to him. 

              Sasha doesn’t know what to say to that. She’d not taken how he would feel into account in her plan to attack her mother’s feelings. “I’m sorry but I have to-.” Sasha runs off again after her brother. 

              For a minute, Bucky thinks letting them go is the right call. Sasha’s right, he can’t fight her into making her come home. That’s no way to be a parent. Shooting her with a paintball gun felt pretty good all things considered but that’s also probably not a great parenting move. At least he didn’t use actual bullets or even rubber bullets! He just wants her to be happy and capable of caring for herself. How can she be that when she’s out here in danger? He is his children’s best defense. He can’t protect them like this. He wants to respect them, but they are in danger and he can’t protect them like this. 

              He gives chase again this time with renewed determination. 

              Sasha sprints along a trail she found to the park. Jamie is at the wood’s edge. A car is coming. Sasha waves him on. 

              “Run! Run!” They both bolt for the car, praying it’s the one they think it is. They were not expecting an Aston Martin to pick them up but the familiar face of Jean Lebeau lets them know, this is in fact their ride, the moment they physically run into it. Sasha has to be careful not to leave a dent. 

              They clamor into the car and take off just in time to leave behind their mother. Sasha hides in the back seat and tries to force away the guilt of hurting the man that made her. 

 

              They are fucking driving away. After everything he’s done for them, every sacrifice, every last ounce of his energy given to make sure their lives were perfect, they are leaving him to rot. 

              Bucky calls Steve with his cell. “I found Sasha and Jamie.” He tells his mate. 

              “Do you have them?” Steve asks sounding almost relieved for a minute. 

              “No. They refused to stay. I don’t know what we’re going to have waiting for them at home, but it’s going to be legendary.” Bucky vows. 

              “Jesus Fucking Christ those kids have gone too far!” Steve spits. “Are you okay?” 

              “No.” Bucky leans against his bike. “I’m pretty fucked up actually.” Bucky sniffles.

              “I’m so sorry. Where are you, I’ll come to you and we can have Nat pick us up on the way to Tony? I have a feeling this will wind up leading to him anyway.” 

             “Yeah, sounds like a good plan.” Bucky swallows. “Steve, are we bad parents?” 

             “No! No, we are good parents Buck! Teenagers are just impossible and ours seem to be especially a bunch of assholes.” 

.oOo.

             In the fifteen years since Thanos killed half the universe and then the Avengers brought them back, Tony has been concentrating first and foremost on having a life. He started doing less Iron Man and more...Pepper. Rhodey retired so he has a lot of time to spend with him and then Bruce came back from being on a weird space vacation for a few years so it was pretty cool to have his intellectual equal back. And now that Thor and Cap are retired he pretty much has his pick of friends that he can go spend time with whenever he likes. Which he has. He never had any children himself but Peter is now somewhat of an unofficial adopted son. After he met Bucky in a therapy group, Bucky got Peter an internship at Stark Industries and from there Peter blossomed into a great scientist in his own right. And an even better lab assistant, which is why Tony has hired him ever since they met. Peter works for him personally and is the only one allowed to tell him when he’s wrong besides Pepper. He’s also probably going to take over running things as the leader of the Avengers any time now. Just as soon as Tony can accept letting that go. 

             Tony stares at himself in the mirror. He is fifty eight years old. He has grey hair all over and everyday he thinks he looks more like his father. Someday he’s going to wake up, look in the mirror and see Howard Stark staring back at him. He trims his beard like he has everyday since he invented the iconic look for himself over thirty years ago in his twenties. He rubs his chin which is almost all grey and white with only a few brown spots left. 

             “Tony?” Pepper, his wife of fifteen years calls. 

             “Yes my love?” He ties his tie and puts on his suit jacket. 

             “Natasha is here. You should cancel Strip Poker .” Pepper peeks into the bathroom. “It looks bad, Steve and Bucky are with her.” 

             “Oh fuck, The Nobel Committee can wait.” Tony takes off his jacket and walks out with Pepper. 

             “What’s this about?” Tony asks her. 

             “I have no idea, I assumed you knew.” Pepper shows him to the living room where two former Avengers and The Winter Soldier are gathered. Natasha and Steve sit looking relaxed and irate respectively. Clint went to ‘do more investigation at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ’ which could be code for taking a nap in the car, who knows. 

             “Hey guys, nice of you to drop in, some forewarning would have been great. I have a thing today. What’s going on?” Tony asks. 

             Bucky sits in an armchair looking furious. “Did you give my children any kind of technology that might have made them a target for powerful villainous organizations?” 

             Tony blinks rapidly. “Wow, I can’t believe you are asking me this question. No, I haven’t given anything to your kids recently besides physics lessons. Why do you ask?”

              “Someone tore Sasha’s car apart. I would ask her who, but I can’t.” Bucky hisses. 

             “Why not? Are they okay?” Tony asks.

             “Good enough to run for their hides.” Bucky rumbles.

             Tony’s mouth drops open. “I’m sorry,did you say they ran away?” 

             “Yes.” Steve answers. 

             Tony grins. “Oh this is rich!” He tries to stifle laughter. 

             “This isn’t funny. Someone attacked them.” Steve scowls. 

             “Sorry it’s just that everyone for years has been telling me that I would be a terrible parent and then the best ones I know up and have this shit happen.” 

             Natasha purses her lips. “It really goes to show you that children can’t be trusted. You give them your heart and then they betray you because it seemed like it would be fun.” 

             Bucky broods in the chair silently. Steve reaches over and pets Bucky’s shoulder. “It’s okay Buck, we’ll get them back. They can’t avoid us forever.” 

            “What did we do?” Bucky asks. “I thought we were fair and understanding. Were we not strict enough, did we not teach them about how hard life really is? Are they too sheltered? All I can think is that they don’t know what’s out there and that’s why they think it’s fine to run towards it.”

            “What is out there by the way?” Tony asks. 

            "We don’t know yet.” Steve answers. 

            “Actually we have a lead,” Natasha says after checking her phone. “The lab just came back and they managed to identify blood from an unknown super soldier. It doesn’t match anyone on our registry but it’s definitely been altered by Zola’s serum.” 

            “Shit.” Tony looks at Steve and Bucky, now realizing something could actually happen to the kids. He’s rapidly getting anxious something already has happened and he was planning fucking strip poker with Barack Obama. “When did this happen?” 

            “A little over two hours ago.” Steve tells him. “On I-84. They were coming to Westchester we think.” 

             “Why?” Pepper asks with a tilt of her head that tosses her high ponytail. 

            Steve sighs, he can’t believe he’s saying this.  “Let me start from ‘Thiri telling us about his parent’s sex lives’ and go from there.”

            Tony’s phone rings. It’s Wade which seems unusual. Usually he just shows up if he wants to talk shop. He didn’t even know Wade had his number let alone that he’s in his phone as “Dudepoople(Change that to not sound like something Jeff Goldblum names his poodle)”. 

            “Hold on a second this could be important or it could be a butt call, I’m not sure.” Tony picks up the phone on speaker, “Hello?”

            “Hey there Mr. Stark, I have a weird question for you.” Wade asks, mimicking Peter when he first started working there. 

            “Yes?” 

            “How does your X ray machine work? I as it turns out I am not a qualified radiologist and can’t figure this machine out by myself with no training or helpful knowledge of any kind.” 

            “Are you in my lab right now?” Tony takes his phone and walks down the hall to the lab. Steve, Bucky, and Natasha decide to follow since this could be related somehow for all they know. 

           “Um, possibly. But before you get here I just want you to know that Will called Superhero Bro Code on me and I can’t legally break that without feeling like a piece of shit with no principals.” 

           “Is he with you!?” Bucky asks irritably as they get to the lab. Sure enough Will and Wade are standing next to the X ray machine trying to get it to work. Tony hangs up his Tony, now more confused than ever.

           “What is Will doing with Wade?” He asks.

            “WILLIAM!” Bucky shouts. 

            Will puts his hands up. “I plead the 5th.” 

            Steve barks with laughter. “Oh no, no, no! You sorely have misread the situation if you think I want to hear you tell jokes.” 

            “Please Dad if you would just let me explain, you might take more pity on me than you’re thinking.” Will pleads.

            “We are way past pity! You’re sister and brother ran from your mother when he found them. They ran away! Do you have any explanation for that?”

            Will grimaces. “My guess, they are both horny and want to see their significant others before you castrate them?” 

            Steve scoffs and licks the inside of his cheek. He puts his hands on his hips and adjusts his feet. “We found out about Jamie’s baby and we know Jean Lebeau lives in upstate New York. Were you running away to go see him?”

            “That was the plan, yes. But I got kicked out of the group so they went on without me.” Will looks at his father’s feet, knowing better than to look him in the eye. 

            “So you lied to us to get your sister and brother out of the house?” Steve questions. Will looks at the Avengers in the room.

            “Really Dad? In front of Iron Man?”

            Tony blurts, “You bet your ass in front of Iron Man! Did you lie to your parents?” His arms are crossed and his chin his quivering with rage and betrayal. 

            “Yes! They begged me! They are my brother and sister and they needed my help or else they would have been caught or hurt.” Will pleads. “I was trying to protect my family, they both are so caught up in themselves that they miss the world around them.”

            “Did your sister steal Tony’s jet prototype?” Bucky asks “Or do something that attracted an attack on you tonight?”

            Will’s face falls. “Did you seriously never check?” 

            “What?” Steve rumbles.

            Will blinks forcefully then closes his eyes and breathes intentionally. “Nevermind.” He opens his eyes. “Uh… I think I might have more answers for you when I get this thing scanned.” He holds up the statue. 

            Tony raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

            “Because this is the reason Hydra attacked us. I took it from them and now they want it back, whatever it is.” Will explains. He looks at them all holding his bottom lip firm. “My sister, really?”

            Bucky’s brain stops working for a minute and he is forced to sit down from dizziness. “What?” He asks in utter horror.

            “That’s right. Since I was twelves years old I’ve been researching and actively investigating Hydra. I’m the one who stole Tony’s tech and I’ve got a lot more than a Quinjet.”

            “William Barnes Rogers!” Steve holds his hand up and looks away from him. “After everything I’ve told you? The pictures, the scars, your mother’s arm, you still disobey us and do this alone?” Steve starts to choke up. “Without backup, when you could-” He wipes his eyes. “You are not like your mother and I!”

            “I know.” Will takes a breath. “I am what your creators could only dream of.” 

            Steve shakes his head and snorts. “Thought hard on that did you?” Will takes a gun out from behind his back. Steve freezes in horror. “Will?” He never ever thought his son would be suicidal, what has he done? Unimaginable terror courses through Steve the likes of which he has felt only once before in the dirt of a battlefield in Wakanda. 

            Will throws the gun to Wade. Everything Steve thought this was flips and all that’s left in his understanding of the situation is that Will means himself harm. “Stop!” Steve yells. Bucky snatches a knife off his vest, Wade grabs the gun by the trigger. 

            “Oh no worries these are regular bullets!” Wade can’t pull the trigger because Bucky has severed the nerves in his shoulder by pinning it with the knife he just threw. “Oh fuck, science! Can someone take that out before it grows back wrong?” 

            Will rolls his eyes. “Guys no stop I’m being dramatic.” He pulls back his sleeve, revealing the neat pink scar that is all that remains of the injury that almost took off his arm. “But I’m not exaggerating when I say this was to the bone two hours ago. If he shot me with that gun-.” Wade pulls the knife out and pulls the trigger. The bullet blows a hole in his hoodie and shirt and crumbles on the ground.

            “There’s the money shot. Sorry I made you shiver with anticipation so long.” Wade groans in pain.

            Bucky punches Wade in the face, center of mass, right to the zygomatic arch. The resounding crunch of bone breaking off and splintering into brain cavity and Wade’s dens process snapping off his C 1 vertebra, causing internal decapitation, reverberates off the walls Bucky literally punches his damn head off for shooting his kid. 

             Wade collapses onto the ground. 

            “He’ll be back in a minute, just give it a second.” Bucky says as he goes to his son. He looks at the bullet hole in his hoodie. 

            “Wait, so are you just white Luke Cage?” Tony asks. 

            “Uh, no I think he’s stronger than me technically.” Will tries to brush his mom off. “I’m fine, I’m fine, this happened pretty often.”  

            Bucky grabs him by the front of the jacket and pulls him close so he can glare his son in the eye, “You get shot at  _ often? _ ”

            “Uh, yes.” Will tries to lean away from his mom. “I’m sorry.”

            “Why!? Why Will why do you do this?” Bucky lets go of his death grip and pulls his son in for a hug. He shakes him in his arms. “Boo Ba, why?”

            “To keep you safe.” Will hugs his mom back. “From Hydra. No one would listen to me when I said there was danger-.” 

            Bucky pets Will’s head. “You could have told us!”

            “Not without this.” He pulls away, Bucky lets him so he can take out his phone. 

            “If they’ve been gone so long, then who is this and how did she lead a well organized attack against us? Better yet, why?”

            Steve takes the phone from him. He’s seen all the files, he knows all the names. He shakes his head. “I don’t know her. Buck?” He shows the screen to Bucky. Bucky looks up from the ground to the phone. His body goes rigid and still where he stands. “Buck?” Steve puts a hand on his shoulder. 

            “I don’t know her.” He looks puzzled. 

            “You are sure acting like you do.” Steve says in concern. 

            Bucky’s eyes trace over the familiar face on the phone. “. I don’t understand, I thought I remembered it all but this is…” He tries to calm his body down by closing his eyes and counting things he can hear in the room. There is a thrum in his body that tells him ‘danger’. 

            Tony types away at the X ray machine and presses scan. The machine chirps and hums in the darkness of its own special room next door. The pictures pop up on the screen a few seconds after the noise stops. 

            Bucky licks his lips. “I don’t trust any of this.” 

            Steve can’t believe what he’s hearing. He looks back at his son. “You saw this woman, tonight. Was she with other Hydra agents?” 

            “Yes, eight of them. One of them was strong enough to knock around Sasha. So was she by the way. Oh and Tony, she had nanotech. She was making swords in real time with these ports on her suit!” 

            Tony straighten his spine. “Back the fuck up, she had what now?” He turns around on a dime. “That technology is more secret than the Holy Grail!”

            “She had it, that’s what almost took my arm off.” Will confirms. 

            Natasha looks from Steve to the phone to Will. “Will we’re going to need to ask you about everything that happened. Anything she said to identify herself at all-.”

            “Wade says he knows who she is. He called her Gerta Stormblood.” 

            Tony types away furiously on a handy virtual screen, trying to find confirmation that all his tech is where is should be. 

            “Fuck.” Natasha huffs. “I have heard that name before.” 

             “When?” Steve asks. 

            “No idea.” Natasha takes out her phone to send the info to their researchers. “But I have heard it.” 

             Pepper whistles to get their attention. “Look at the thing that is the point!” Pepper yells at them. They all turn to look at the X ray monitors. Very obviously lit up in white, inside of the milky body of the statue, is what could only be a spearhead. “Kid, where did you get this thing?” Tony asks, temporarily forgetting his tech woes.

             “In a monastery on the Dead Sea.” Will stares at the X ray. “Should we take it out?” 

             “Uh no, who knows what that thing is!” Tony scoffs. 

             “Probably Stephen Strange.” Natasha replies to his rhetorical question. “He’s my next phone call if you don’t call him yourself.” 

             Tony snarls. “Damn, I still have his Sherlock dvds that I told him I would watch but really I’m just keeping them so he can’t have them.” Tony takes out his phone and dials the Sorcerer Supreme. “Hey Baby how’s it going?” He asks his long time rival in both wit and snark. 

             “Well I was going to bed but then you called so apparently I’ve been robbed of that. I hope you at least have an explanation as to why my dvds have not been returned to me?” 

             “Can’t you let it go? Seriously, it’s only been-.”

             “Four years. You have had my Sherlock collection for four years, and you have never even watched it.” 

             “Well come over some time for something other than work and we will watch it.” Tony offers, seeming to have forgotten all about the five other important things going on. 

             “I have been over for dinner and plenty of social occasions, I don’t feel the need to get any more personal than that.” 

             “Come on, we really want you to join us on Science Bro Night. There’s already experts in medicine so we don’t need you, but I think your card tricks might be fun when we’re all drunk.”

             “I’m sure you feel an overlap of expertise more than I. I mean when you can have an orgy of people with the same doctorates as you, don’t you start to feel a little generic? No I think I’ll stay home and enjoy the company of people who didn’t steal everything they’re famous for from their father.” 

             “You wish you were invited to Science Orgy Night! Have fun fingering yourself alone with your useless hands! You only became a doctor because you weren’t smart enough to be an engineer you snooty hack of a scientist!” 

             “Oh please, I’m better in bed than you with my hands tied behind my back and you know it.” Stephen scoffs. 

             Wade pipes up on the ground. “From experience?” 

             “Yes-no wait!” Tony fails to explain. “It’s only kind of what you think. If what you think is a wank off contest between two grown ass men in a laboratory setting.”

             “Am I on speaker phone?” Stephen asks. “Rude of you not to say something, by the way.” 

             Tony keeps talking. “We had this argument one time, so we did an experiment for science in the lab, very on the up and up! We took all kind of bio-.” Tony continues because his pride has been insulted.

             “Why did you call me?” Stephen asks. 

             Steve decides to talk. “My son stole an artifact from Hydra and we need to know what it is. It looks old, middle eastern, and appears to be a spear. Please come here and tell me it’s not what I think it is.” Steve asks politeley. 

             Tony babbles, “His physical readings were better than mine but within the margin of error-.”

             “Which was enormous, by the way.” Strange ads with a contemptuous laugh.

             “Unlike you.” Tony zings even though no one is impressed with the low hanging fruit.

             Strange clucks, “Get glasses old man. It was a crap experiment and he should have known the results would be debatable.” Strange persists completely missing the real point of this phone call because of Tony, as usual. 

              “I don’t care!” Bucky shouts at Tony. “Strange are you coming or not?”

              “That is literally what I said!” Tony giggles. Natasha gives him a stern look, telling him to stop. “Fine, I call a truce, come see what this thing is so we don’t all jump on the conspiracy train at once.” 

              The familiar sparks of the sling ring open a portal which Strange steps through. 

             “Agreed but only if you act your age and give me back my damn dvds.” Stephen smirks victoriously. His smile falters when he sees the spear in the statue. 

             “I’d like to open that statue up and look at the spear.” He asks. “Not here, in a contained place. Magically contained. That spear isn’t like anything I’ve sensed before.”

              Wade looks around. “Is now a good time to tell you all I smuggled that thing through security up my ass?”

.oOo. 

 

               Sasha waits five minutes thinking eventually one of them has got to say something. After thirty minutes and no conversation, she can’t stand it. 

               “You have been apart for four months and you can’t even think of a single question to ask each other?”

               “Actually I can think of eighty questions.” Jamie corrects. “I just can’t decide which to ask first. Do you feel good right now?”

               “What?” Sasha asks obvious to the warm pleasant sensation the two boys in that car suddenly have.

               “I swear to God I haven’t felt  _ good _ in months and I feel good right now.” Jamie fidgets with his fraying jean pockets. “Please explain to me what that means.”

                Jean takes a deep breath and drums his fingers on the steering wheel. “Oh boy. Okay, so here’s the whopper. We’re a thing.”

               “What?” Jamie asks calmly like he’s being shaken from a dream politely. 

               “We bonded when we fucked for two weeks straight at camp.” 

               “Holy shit Jamie!” Sasha squeals. “You wha- how!?” She pulls on her hair in excitement. Jamie stares out the window looking lost. 

               “It happens with gay pairs, we don’t even need a bite, a good orgasm while in love with a nesting partner will do.”

               “I did have a few of those.” Jamie sighs and tries to relax. Jean smiles, happy to see Jamie finally loosening up. “Although I will point out we just reconnected so hardly the rest of that applies.”

               Jean purses his lips in annoyance. He glances at Jamie. “No I understand, you just casually were uninterested in anyone but me. Right, seems platonic and prefuntery.” Jean rolls his eyes exaggeratedly.  

               “You never messaged me back.” Jamie says accusingly, giving him the side eye.

               Jean groans. “Sorry I didn’t message back, I had to take care of some affairs before I could see you again.” Jean explains. “I didn’t think it was a huge rush since we’re not close.”

               Jamie groans in frustration. “Why are you being like this, you know I’m going insane over you right?” 

               Jean scoffs and leans back in his seat gesturing for him to go onward. “Please enlighten me with how we are close because I haven’t heard from you in months and I thought you wanted it that way, at least until you’re out of your parent’s house.” 

               “I’ve been wearing your sweatshirt for four months!” Jamie cries. 

               The car is silent as Jean drives, white knuckles on the wheel. Finally, he sighs and tries to speak.

               “Jamie…” Jean puts a hand to his forehead wishing he had better social skills. 

                Jamie blinks to clear his head. “So what were you doing while I was wearing your clothes thinking about you everyday?” He asks looking out the window. 

               “I uh, I needed to make some money to set up a new life for myself. I got too involved in yours and I wasn’t invited in, so I felt awkward.” Jean explains.

               “About that, things have changed, you are family now to me no matter what.” Jamie explains nervously. Jean registers that and lets it sink in. He stares at the road in deep, concerned thought. “Do you mean like I have become like family to you- or do you mean that you are-.”

               “Yes.”

               “Because I’m also ‘Yes’.” Jean tells his bond mate. “And I don’t know how to process what you are saying right now.” 

                Jamie holds his hands up and turns towards Jean. “I’m sorry what!? Because I just told you I’m pregnant and you just said…” Jamie trails off so he will repeat himself more clearly. 

                “Me too.” He exhales a breath he’s been holding for months. “Holy shit you’re pregnant…?” He huffs. “Are you okay? How have you been doing?”

                “Bad, really bad. My family thought I was really sick.” Jamie groans.

                “Shit that is night and day for me I feel like the fucking Hulk. I feel like fucking the Hulk too, damn I have been horny.” Jean chuckles. 

                Jamie blushes and laughs with him. “Me too. Not the part about Bruce though, that’s gross.” 

                “Hey.” Jean swallows. “If I had known you too, I wouldn’t have stayed away so long.” 

                “Yeah?” Jamie smiles hopefully. “So you were planning on coming back?” 

                Jean raises his eyebrows. “Uh Jamie, we’re bondmates. I can’t go anywhere else, I don’t want to. Especially not with Baby and whatever you are calling the one in you on the way.” 

                “Oh uh…” Jamie glances down. “I hadn’t even gotten that far. I was terrified you were going to take this wrong.” 

                “Ah.” Jean nods. 

                Sasha sits back with her hands on her knees. “You guys are having...twins?” Her eyes see twenty years into the future. 

                Jamie slowly looks sideways at Jean. Jean pulls the car over so they can have a minute. on a the shoulder. Jamie and Jean turn to look at each other. 

                “So we’re mates…” Jamie trails off. He starts to turn the familiar shade of pink Jean knows and loves. 

                Sasha bangs on the seat urgently. “Absolutely do not take a fuck break an hour from Boston!” 

                “We’re going to Boston?” Jean asks. “As the driver that would have been nice to know.” 

                “We’re not taking a fuck break! I was just wondering if we should pick up paperwork about our bond.” Jamie defends. He can’t believe he has a fucking bondmate! And it’s fucking Jean!

                 Jean beams at him and leans on the wheel. “Fuck yes lets register! We’ll make their alpha omega statistics less meaningful!”

                “Actually we’d probably have no effect on their outcome in this hypothetical study which I don’t think exists..” Jean chuckles lightly. 

                “Do it anyway because it sounds like fun?” Jean asks. 

                “Sounds good.” Jamie holds out his hand for Jean to take. Jean doesn’t hesitate to lace their fingers together, united. 

                “Boston! Then you can pork!” Sasha yells in Jamie’s ear, totally ruining the moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Steve goes back to his favorite past time; Telling the government to go fuck itself. I hope you enjoy Stephen Strange showing up, he is so damn funny with Tony I swear. It's for reasons like him that I wanted to reboot this series and make it more inclusive of the canon MCU. 
> 
> -The Trollop


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Everett Ross is Martin Freeman in Civil War and Black Panther. He's a good one.

         

             It’s decided that Stephen Strange and Tony will take the spear to be examined at Stephen’s home while Natasha has Will debriefed by someone less biased than her. Steve and Bucky go with their son, unwilling to leave him for anything. Wade is told to wait in his van if he knows what’s good for him. Stephen accommodates them by dropping the Rogers family and Natasha off at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ New York before going about his own business.

             Will, Steve, and Bucky wait outside an interrogation room with water and some Chinese takeout someone was kind enough to order for them. The man that is supposed to question Will is arriving in ten minutes according to Natasha who has left them to deal with official work.

             Will eats silently under his parent’s gaze. He tries not to look at either of them.

            “Pass me the pork?” Steve asks quietly as they eat. Will gives his father the box of food.

            “Have you ever been interrogated before?” Bucky asks his son. Annoyed he even has to ask.

            “Nope.”Will shakes his head as he chews. He swallows, still not willing to make eye contact with his parents.

             Steve glances at his mate. “Buck, would you watch from the outside just in case something goes horribly wrong and we need to get busted out?”

             “Sounds good.” Bucky picks at his fried rice for shrimp.

             “I’m going to be in there with you.” Steve informs his son. It doesn’t sound like this is up for discussion. “And I will tell you when to answer their questions and when you shouldn’t.”

             “Really?” Will squints. “We’re still hiding things from S.H.I.E.L.D?”

             “The government has no business policing our family. They never have and they won’t now.” Steve says very matter-of-factly.  

             “What if they need to know something?” Will asks.

             “Then tell them. That’s not what we’re doing here. I just want to make sure that no one brands you a criminal for trying to do the right thing.” Steve eats more food and stays quiet after that.

Will is actually nervous when a very standard issue government man comes walking towards them from down the hall.

             Bucky’s eyes bug out. “You are shitting me.”

             “This can’t be an unbiased interview-.” Steve argues as Everett Ross gets to his side.

             “Save it!” Ross barks. “I have no time for your damn moving speeches! I am one of the only people with clearance high enough to interview him using his actual name let alone find out about his ‘secret little life’.” Ross argues. “So get mad all you want Captain but today I’m not having it.”

              Bucky narrows his eyes. “You talk pretty big for the only non-superhuman here.”

              Everett gives him a look. “Oh bite me Barnes, you still owe me for getting you out of that ridiculous bombing allegation.”

              “Well it’s not like my alibi was in question, I was raising two-year-olds in New York. There was no way I was where they accused me of being! I don’t see how we owe you one for just pointing out the facts!”

              Everett turns on his heels and points at Bucky an inch from his face. “You were a wanted fugitive that was never properly surrendered to the government. You were suspect no matter where you were, cozy home life or not!”

              “Oh yeah, lock me up, a recovered war veteran held captive and brainwashed for seventy years, mother of Captain America’s children?.” Bucky scoffs.

              “People will always call all that into question! But fewer of them do because of the things I have done for your family, so give me a God damn break!” Everett barks and loosens his tie in frustration.

               They all take a breath. Everett adjusts his collar. Will looks between the three of them with worry all over his face. Everett opens the door. “After you.”

               Will walks into the room, Bucky leaves to go to the viewing room. Steve follows Will. Everett sighs in frustration as he follows Steve.

               “You know technically you have the right to a lawyer, not a parent,” Everett informs them as they take a seat. Everett adjusts some recording equipment. Behind the glass, Bucky watches cautiously. Natasha enters the room behind him. They exchange glances.

               “Don’t give me that look, I’m on your side.” She tsks.

                Everett hits record on the device in the center of the table, “This, incredibly, is Secretary of State Everett K. Ross interviewing Steven Grant Rogers and Williams Barnes Rogers on today’s date November seventh two thousand and thirty-two. So I’d like to get started by saying, what the fuck is going on?”

                Steve raises an eyebrow. “You sure you want to phrase it like that?”

                “Yes, I have seen things they can’t ever afford to get rid of me for. I am  The God Damn Secretary-.” He sniffs. “Yes, I can say ‘fuck’ if I damn well like in an official report. My point is Mr. Rogers, when did you become a vigilante on the sly?”

                “Don’t answer that,” Steve commands. Will glances at his dad, shocked.

                “Excuse me but this is the kind of thing we need to know. For his safety if nothing else, what if we thought he was a target? Do you know what S.H.I.E.L.D does to threats now that Natasha is in charge? It makes the KGB look like The Lollipop Guild.”  

                “More reason not to tell you or anyone associated with you about him.” Steve tilts his head.

                “Okay let’s ask questions less directly about the elephant in the room. What happened tonight on the freeway?”

                “That you can tell us.” Steve looks at his son expectantly with his arms crossed.

                Will exhales slowly. “It started at McDonalds.”

.oOo.

 

                Steve holds his face in his hands. “So then you walked away from them?” He asks after listening to his son explain everything that happened in detail he did not need.”

                “Yeah, what else was I going to do? Hydra wants what I have, if I stayed with them they became a target.”

                Steve sits back. Everett drums his fingers on the table for a second. “Okay, but we still aren’t addressing how this can’t be actual Hydra. Hydra has been dead and gone a long time. Director Coulson buried them after that Hive incident.”

                “It’s Hydra’s whole thing to have many heads! You cut off one, what if two heads grew back and one of them is now run by Gerta Stormblood, scary super soldier and wielder of stolen tech.”

                Everett takes a file out of his briefcase. “You mean her?” He slides it to Will. Will opens it and examines the picture. The woman inside the file looks just like the woman he saw. She seems to be of mixed East Asian and Caucasian descent, short black hair, black eyes, and a look on her face that would make a baby cry. The photo is grainy and appears to be old but it was a headshot she posed for, so it must be some kind of official.

                “Yeah that’s her.”

                Everett purses his lips. “What information do you have on her?” He asks.

                 “Nothing I haven’t already told you. Before tonight I had never seen or heard of her.” Will explains he flips through the file. It’s not much, just a standard dossier. She seems to have been born in Russia but there is information that runs counter to that that says she’s a U.S. citizen. She may have been born in 1957 or she may have been born in the sixties, either way, she was an adult in the Vietnam conflict. There is one official report about her during that time and almost everything in the file is blacked out. Will holds it up. “This is pretty useless.” He passes the file back to Everett. “This is all you have on her? This is a bluff. Have you even looked into her?”

                 “We thought she died in the nineties, executed by Hydra itself. If you looked a little harder in there, you’d see that her death was part of the Hydra Data Leak.”

                 “I heard they couldn’t kill her for some reason,” Will says. Steve looks back and forth between Everett and his son, unsure who’s got better intel.

                 “Why?” Everett asks. “They were pretty good about doing it to anyone else they didn’t like.”

                 “I don’t know, the guy I heard this from said his source was a bad storyteller,” Will explains. “I’ve been doing this research for three years. Tonight I saw her in the flesh, you can’t tell me I’m wrong. Especially not with Stephen Strange investigating whatever the fuck I took from them.”

                 “I mean…” Everett holds up his hand. “I believe you, I’m just embarrassed I’m hearing about this from you and not an operative I pay.” He puts his hand down. “What do you want out of all this?”

                 “What?” Will asks, confused.

                 “What do you want to achieve out of exposing Hydra? Do you want a medal? A job?”

                 “Safety for my family?” Will shrugs. “I don’t really care about anything else.”

                 “Well if you do want that job. We’re hiring.” Everett huffs. He tosses the file he realizes is useless in the trash.

                  Steve growls. “He is fifteen years old. You can’t recruit him until he’s at least eighteen.”

                 “Well you can either work for the feds or you can stop what you are doing right now because you are unlicensed, unregistered, and totally illegal,” Everett informs him cheerily. “This isn’t 2015 anymore. You can’t just run around in a costume and call yourself a hero. You have to actually do paperwork so we know who you are.”

                 Steve scoffs. “Eat my ass!” Will nearly breaks his neck whipping his head to face his father. “You can’t tell him what to do, he’s a good kid and he was only acting out of his family’s interests. It’s embarrassing this was necessary at all. If one day he does choose to work for you, when he is old enough, he can pick and choose what he wants to do for you. The government doesn’t get to treat this family like it’s their property. That is the hill I will die on.” Steve jams his finger into the metal table, leaving a dent.

                 Everett sighs. “I suppose that’s to be expected.”

                 “What he said.” Will points at his dad.

                 “Well if I can’t recruit you now, I just have to hope one day you’ll realize we aren’t the enemy. S.H.I.E.L.D is run by your godmother for fuck’s sakes, how much more do we have to do to show you we’re on the same team? If you are going to do dangerous shit, you might as well do it for the guys who want the same things as you, safety for your family, justice for the people that have been wronged. You understand. Hiding just makes you look like you have something to hide.”

                  “I don’t,” Will assures him. “I have more principals than your organization, and 100% less Hydra infiltration in my history.”

                  Everett leans forward and narrows his eyes. “You were trained by a Hydra defector, you’ve got as much to do with them as we do Buddy.”

                  “Say that a little louder and watch my mom come through that window.” Will taunts.

                  Everett clucks. “Please, give me a reason to put him away for his casual disregard for authority, I would love that.”

                  “Stop giving us a reason to disregard authority first, then we can talk,” Steve interjects. “I think we’re done with anything meaningful here.”

                  “I agree, and I have people to chew out.” Everett stands up. Steve and Will follow suit. “I know we seem like we have a tense relationship, but the offer still stands.” He informs the fifteen-year-old.

                  Steve puts a protective hand on his son’s shoulder. “He’s not interested.”

                  “By the way, who was your source?” Everett asks just hoping Will will give him something.

                  Steve clears his throat expectantly. Will looks at his father, a bit offended at being ordered around but not seeing any room for argument. “Uh, Hydra Bob. He’s the one that knew of her.”

                  “Ah.” Everett makes a mental note. “Mr. Wilson then. I’ll add a few people to my chewing out list.”

.oOo.

**Meanwhile, Bucky had a very different conversation.**

 

                   Natasha glances over at him. “I know things just got really complicated all of a sudden but you shouldn’t let it mess with you. I can tell this is messing with you.”

                   Bucky gulps for breath, “How could I not be fucking messed up?” Bucky hangs his head, his brown curls fall in his face. He looks worn out and in need of a shower after riding all night with a helmet on.

                   “They’re teenagers, and they are just like you and Steve.” Natasha asserts. “They were going to be like this somehow. There was no doomsday scenario to prepare you for this, no way you could have made it any different, it was going to happen. Trust me, we ran scenarios. You have amazing kids Bucky. Yeah they are acting like assholes right now but they are everything we value in friends and allies, we just happen to not be in a position where their actions feel great to us because they’re being disrespectful little shits.”

                   “I don’t value…” Bucky stops. “Holy shit all of my friends are disrespectful little shits.”

                   “Yes they are. I’m sure you gave your parent’s Hell in 1850 or whenever you were a child.”

                   “I was respectful to my parents!” He points at her. “Until the day I had to move out because there was no room for me! I sure as fuck didn’t run off and get pregnant when I was eighteen- oh shit Steve was eighteen actually when we bonded.” Bucky pinches his brow.

                   Natasha sighs deeply. She takes his hand and faces the one-way mirror. Bucky flinches and glances down at the little sign of affection and confidence. He looks up at her, stunned.

                   “I’ve been meaning to tell you something for a long time.” She says with her breath held and her shoulders tight.

                   “Yes?” Bucky can’t believe the day he is having.

                   “I have the picture Steve drew for your Christmas Card last year on my desk. I keep it there because it reminds me of my family. I keep it there instead of my own family because I am too damn scared to be in a photo with them.” She looks at him, stern and honest as he’s ever seen her.

                   “You mean you and Clint?” Bucky is confused, he has seen Natasha on an almost weekly basis every day forever. He would have noticed if she had a baby.

                   “Yes but I also mean my twin daughters. Who I have told so few people about the existence of, Clint didn’t even know until they were born and in our home next to the Christmas tree.” Natasha covers her mouth.

                   Bucky stares at her wide-eyed in shock and awe. “How?” Is the first thing he asks for some reason, this has been a day.

                   “I gave him a blowjob and spit in a cup when he collapsed. They don’t notice if you swallow if they can’t tell which way is up.”

                   “You scare me.”

                   “You trained me.” Natasha tips her head and looks at the interrogation

                   “Yeah but not in that.” Bucky cringes.

                   “I’ve seen security footage of enough police holding cells to get some pointers.”

                   Bucky sighs deeply in embarrassment. “Wait, get back to the part where you have twin girls-” Bucky waves his hand. “How old are they, what are their names, where are they?” He realizes he knows why he’s never heard or met them. Natasha must have pulled one of the most strict plans for child upbringing he ever wrote out of storage. He once designed scenarios for how you could raise children in situations where their parents are high-interest targets. One of them was total blackout from the parent’s life. It was harsh and maybe even a little unethical in Steve’s opinion, but he could see the necessity if a parent was hated by enough people to warrant severe harm coming to them. Someone like The Black Widow who has burned eighty percent of the world’s crime organizations and terminated the other twenty.

                   “They are ten and their names are Gia and Roxanne, yes I know they are ridiculous names, I told Clint he got to name them since I was a dick about telling him they were happening to begin with. I guess he took it out on the girls but they are absolutely stunning so the names kind of fit.”

                    “I thought you couldn’t have children?” Bucky and Natasha were both supposedly sterilized by Hydra and The Soviet Union years ago.

                    “Well it turns out they were really bad at it because I still have an ovary. My uterus is too damaged to ever carry a child, but with some help from Clint and a surrogate, I made it happen.”

                    “Who was your surrogate? I would have, for you, you know.” Bucky nods his head shakily.

                    “No then you would have been involved and you’re a target on top of it, it just seemed like a bad idea. So I got the only normal person we know.”   

                    “Wait, she was pregnant!?” Bucky bursts. He has long suspected that a trip Darcy took to “Europe” was actually to cover up a pregnancy which he began to suspect when she started not showing him her body anywhere below her suddenly even larger boobs. He called her on it once and she claimed she had diarrhea and hung up. He never successfully talked to her about this and he figured it was because she just didn’t want to. “Darcy was pregnant!”

                    “Yes, she was. Twins were a surprise but that happens with the type of in vitro we used.” She grimaces. “Worth it though, Clint is so happy to be a dad. It’s everything he ever dreamed of.”

                   “But you still do this?” Bucky gestures to the S.H.I.E.L.D interrogation room.

                   “Yeah…” Natasha worries her lower lip. “I-.” She clears her throat of the lump forming in it. “I keep your family’s picture on my desk to remind myself if men like you and Steve can be so relaxed and happy as just a dopey, retired couple watching Antique Roadshow, so can I. One day I am going to have to surrender that I can no longer give my body for my cause. And when that day comes I won’t be in a position where I can hear and see everything at all times for my children’s sake anymore. And I’m going to have to be okay with that. So you need to tell me right damn now if you know anything else they are not saying in there because I swear to you, you may have made me but I will end you.” Natasha is still holding his hand as gently as you would a child’s while crossing the street. “For both our sakes, I’m not your enemy.”

                   “To be honest I forgot what the Hell was going on besides this for a second.” Bucky keeps holding her hand. “But if I find out more later, I’ll keep you updated.” He hits his shoulder against hers. “I’m not hiding things from you-.” He exhales. “Personally.”

                  “Keep it that way.” Natasha squeezes his hand and let’s go. She goes to leave, Bucky shakes his head as if coming out of a trance.

                  “Wait did you just interrogate _me_?”

                  Natasha smirks. “No…” She chuckles with pleasure it took him so long.

                  “You-” Bucky sputters in confusion. “Do you actually have children?!”

                  Natasha thinks about it and squints. “I guess a part of you will always wonder no matter what I say.” She pats the wall and walks out the door looking giddy. Bucky stands there, mouth open in disgust.

                  “Uh!” He spews into the empty room. He is not telling Steve about this.

.oOo.

                  “Now what?” Will asks his father when Everett Ross has left. Steve glares at his son. “Now we are taking you to a room with good locks and putting you in there where you’ll stay if you know what’s good for you.”

                  “What?” Will cries. “You’re throwing me in jail?”

                  “Nope, a S.H.I.E.L.D holding cell. It has way fewer accommodations somehow.” Steve answers. Natasha stops by to give Steve a metal case that looks kind of like a briefcase.

                  “Have fun!” She smiles at Will knowingly. Steve takes the case from her. “As requested,” Nat says.

                  “Thank you.” Steve nods to her and opens the case. Inside is a very fancy looking ankle monitor.

                  “You have got to be kidding me!” Will throws up his hands.

                  Steve gives him an impassive look. “No, I’m actually not. Put this on now, it should lock when you clasp it.”

                  Will shakes his head vehemently. “No! You are not benching me right now! I did all the work! I found Hydra, I got all the information, I should get to help bust them up now!”

                  Steve laughs in bitter amusement. “I’m sorry, what about the part where you’re fifteen and they are a deadly international organization, was not clear? You are staying here until your mother and I can find your siblings and then we are taking you all home to deal with you individually. S.H.I.E.L.D will handle Hydra.”

                  Will gapes at his father. “No! You can’t take us home, they’ll come looking for us there.”

                  “Then your mother and I will deal with it. For now, you will do nothing. Everything you’ve done has been impressive, good job. But dammit Will if you ever do this again…” Steve trails off shaking his head.

                 “You’ll what?” Will swallows. “Kick me out of the house? Make me turn into some kind of merc to fend for myself like Wade?” He meets his father’s eyes and dares him to say he will.

                 Steve studies his son silently for any signs of reservation. He sees none.

                 Behind Will Bucky speaks up. “Is that what you want?” His mother asks.

                 Will turns to look over his shoulder. His mom leans against the wall watching the exchange. Bucky gazes at his son hopelessly, it leaves Will feeling very alone.

                 “Put the ankle monitor on Will.” Steve tries again. “Or so help me, I will do it for you.” He commands forcefully with his jaw clenched.

                 Will sighs. “Fine.” He closes his eyes and kneels down in the hall. He takes the strange mesh of the ankle cuff and straps it around his left leg. It fits itself onto his leg like a cast and a light on the control box turns green.

                 “Wise choice.” Steve shifts his stance to try and loosen up all the tension in his shoulders.

                 “Come with me.” Bucky orders. Will stands up and follows his mother down the hallway feeling nothing but frustration for this whole mess at the moment.

.oOo.

                  Jean pulls up to the street outside the apartments Valeria Storm Richards lives in as a freshman in college. She attends The New England Conservatory of Music for her cello playing which everyone agrees is excellent. Sasha has been coming down to see her longtime girlfriend frequently since she moved a little closer to Maine from New York. Sasha hops out of the car excited to see her lady and to get out of the car after a rather rough night. At least the Aston Martin was comfortable.

                 “Okay, this is my number. Have someone who has a phone text me tonight to let me know what’s going on.” Jean tells her as he hands her a napkin with his number scribbled on it.

                 “Wait, why are you not staying with me?” Sasha asks glancing in concern at her brother.

                 Jean gives her a look. “If you think I’m spending my first night in months alone with my _bondmate_ listening to you have wild sex, you’re as crazy as you seem.”

                 Sasha leans on the roof and narrows her eyes at the boy who knocked up her twin. “Hey, she may not be my mate but I have been with her for longer than two weeks total, so between us I wouldn’t be flaunting relationship status.” She snips at Jean.

                 “Do you have an issue with me picking you up in Buttfuck, Connecticut against all my interests at home?” Jean leans back in the leather seat, looking up at her unfalteringly.

                 “No. Thank you, but you still got my brother pregnant so you’re in the shit house for at least a couple hours.” Sasha leans back and steps away from the car. She waves to Jamie. “I’ll call you.”

                 “That’s a weird ‘Thank You’,” Jean mutters as Sasha walks away to go ring the doorbell. Jean turns the steering wheel and hits the road again.

                 “Where are we going?” Jamie asks.

                  Jean adjusts his grip on the wheel. “I have something I want to do.”

                 “What?” Jamie asks.  
                  Jean glances over at him and smirks secretively. “A gift.”

                 “You got me a gift?” Jamie blinks beginning to blush on the tips of his ears.

                 “Uh yeah, I did.” Jean sniffs and shifts himself in his seat.

                 “I wasn’t expecting you to be so… ” Jamie tries to say as an explanation for his lack of gift.

                 “Okay with everything? Because I am not.” Jean finishes.

                 “-so I didn’t get you anything. Are you okay? I thought it seemed like we were okay for a minute.” Jamie asks worriedly. He holds tight onto the handhold in the door.

                “No actually I’m definitely not ‘okay’.” Jean cringes “I feel like I have been robbed of so many opportunities to do so many things. Mostly I wish I had longer to spend with you before our little surprises come along. Sorry Baby-” He puts a hand on his stomach. “I just assumed I was going to have time to do things the way I want, the way I was taught to do but instead I’m bonded to you and I didn’t even get the chance to take you on a single date!”

                 “I asked you on a date.” Jamie corrects.

                 “What?” Jean stops fast at the light. They lurch forward as they come to a sudden halt.

                 “I asked you to come swim with me, and we did go skinny dipping together later to get clean… so that was kind of a date?” Jamie shrugs. “The best one I’ve ever had actually.”

                 “Sad.” Jean blinks and contemplates it a second while Jamie tries not to be offended. “On the other hand, we did have sex for like two hours for the first time ever which considering how fast you come, is amazing.”

                 Jamie smacks him in the shoulder then rubs his eyes. “Oh my God, I’m bonded to these backhanded insults, what will become of me?”

                “Oh, you ain’t seen nothing yet. Wait till you get to my crazy rashes, my perfect night vision, my weird toenail that gets ingrown every few years, my father’s insistence on bringing up all the creative ways he’s banged my mom. Don’t get me started on my little sisters. They are going to judge you until you literally cry tears of hatred.”

                 Jamie squints at him and scrunches up his nose in disgust. “Pardon me but have you seen my period poops? Or when I randomly can’t sleep for sixty hours and my parents have to send me to the hospital? How about my crippling fear of failure that makes me never try anything I’m uncertain of? Are these personality and physical quirks bad enough to warrant me getting to be with you? Because I love you, I have loved you since I was barely able to understand what wanting to be with someone even meant. And as soon as I wanted that, I wanted it with you. It’s always been that way for me.” He stops himself before the whole of the things that have been swirling in his mind for months come out of his mouth. He’s had a lot of time to think about Jean and the only conclusion he’s come to is he wants him. All he needs is everything he will give him.

                 Jean licks his teeth and pulls into the valet at The Four Seasons. Jamie watches as  Jean opens his door and gets up and goes over to his side. Jamie shakes like a leaf, not even caring where they are. He feels like his entire soul is vibrating waiting to hear how Jean feels.

                 Jean opens the door for him and extends a hand in a rather princely fashion. Jamie takes it and gets out of the low sitting car with a swoop. He finds himself standing chest to chest with Jean, his hand held in Jean’s long fingers.

                 “So weird,” Jean mumbles with a soft smile on his lips. His eyes drag over Jamie, soaking up all the changes he missed in the car.

                 “What?” Jamie asks fearing he’s done something wrong.

                 “I’ve never been the one opening doors for people before. I’m not sure if I’m doing it right.” Jean’s brows knit together in concern. “You don’t think I’m a big cheesy idiot do you?”

                 “No, not at all I already told you-.” Jamie frowns, about to lay into him for not answering his declarations of love. The Valet is waiting for them patiently but he’s watching. Jean chagrins and lets Jamie go.

                 “Let’s deal with this, we can come back to it.”

                 Jamie thinks his head might explode if he has to wait for another second but Jean leads him by the hand around the car and throws the Valet the keys.

                “Park her safe.” He pops a hundred dollar bill under the windshield wiper and smiles at the bellhop waiting to take their bags. He makes his rounds to the trunk after escorting Jamie to the hotel entrance. He grabs his bag and gives it to the bellhop. He gives him another hundred and approaches Jamie. Jamie leans into him to whisper in his ear.

                “Where did you get all the money?” He asks.

                Jean turns to his face towards his bondmate and beams at him. He offers his arm and opens the door to the hotel. “Oh you know, anywhere it didn’t belong. Don’t worry too much about it, if I explained it all too you I don’t think you’ be upset.”

                Jamie takes his mate’s arm. “So explain it. I want to know.” Jean leads him to the check-in counter. A friendly looking omega waits for them.

               “Hello gentleman, how can I help you this evening?” She asks.

               “Your best available suite please.” Jean reaches into his jacket pocket and takes out his stack of hundreds. He peels off a few and waits for her to say something.

               She attempts to not stare at the teenagers throwing cash around like its nothing and checks them into their room.

               Jamie walks towards the halls after they’ve got their keys. “Up, up, up!” Jean catches him by the elbow. Jamie turns and looks at him in confusion.

               “We’re not going up to our room yet, we got one more stop to make.” He explains. Jamie blinks owlishly.

               “Where?” Jamie asks.

               “Just around the block, you’ll see.” Jean leads him out of the hotel arm in arm.

.oOo.

               “Keep your eyes closed,” Jean tells Jamie as he leads him by the hand. They are inside a building Jamie thinks, Jean unlocked a few doors his with mutation and a bobby pin.

               “I’m going to trip,” Jamie complains.

               “No you’re not just walk forward.” Jean holds his shoulders and walks him another fifteen feet. They come to a stop. Jamie feels a warmth on his skin and he can tell there are bright lights in front of him.

               “Where are we?” He asks still keeping his eyes shut.

               “You can open now,” Jean says in front of him. Jamie opens his eyes and looks around.

               “Oh my god!” Jamie covers his mouth.

               They stand on the stage of the Boston Opera House looking out onto the rows upon rows of red seats and one of the most beautiful ceilings in the United States. The European looking theater with its red white and gold walls and decorative murals on the ceiling is breathtaking.  

               “Not bad huh?” Jean smirks triumphantly. Very pleased to have impressed his mate so thoroughly.

               “It’s incredible.” Jamie gapes at the intricate building in wonder. “Have you been here before?”

               “Yes,” Jean tells him. He takes a step towards Jamie. “A few times but that’s not important.” Jean takes Jamie’s hands pulling his focus back to him.

               “See in my family when you want someone to know how much they mean to you, you show them by making grand gestures. The Lebeaus thrive on grand gestures. My dad spent over a decade trying to show my mom how much he loves her. He would lie cheat and steal if he had to, to make his feelings known. And he did, a lot. I always thought his stories were just meant to make me uncomfortable but I think what he was really trying to tell me is no lengths are too great for the one you love.” Jean pauses. “I uh, bonding and getting pregnant before getting to this part messed me up.”

               “What’s this part?” Jamie raises an eyebrow. His stomach feels like it is skydiving without a parachute.

                Jean clears his throat. “The a part where I tell you I couldn’t be happier that you’re my mate.” He reaches into the coat pocket of his leather jacket and pulls out a deep blue velvet ring box. Jamie stares, not registering what is happening to him as Jean kneels down on one knee. Jean takes Jamie’s left hand. Jean looks up at the person who is already his bondmate not believing it’s really the boy he’s always imagined. He opens the box. “Will you marry me? I know we’re already bonded but I’m asking this time, do you want to bind yourself to me? Because that’s what I want, to be bound to you, forever.”

                Jamie reaches out and touches Jean’s jaw. “How could I ever live any other way?” Jamie beams overwhelmed with emotion and not believing the ring he’s looking at is real.

                Jean takes it out of the box. “I didn’t get it sized yet. It’s a seven and a half.”

                “That’s perfect.” Jamie holds out his hand. Jean shakes his head.

                “You mean to tell me my family heirloom ring is your perfect size?”

                “Yes, yes I do.” Jamie shrugs and sniffles a bit. He wipes his eyes as Jean places the six-carat diamond ring on his finger. The two-carat old European cut diamond in the center shines magnificently in the bright theater lights. Four one carat diamonds flank the center stone in the antique setting.

                “This is the most ridiculous ring I’ve ever seen in my life.” Jamie snickers as he looks at his hand.

                “Hey if you’d like a simpler design you’re welcome to it but you’ve got about fifty grand on your finger right now so I wouldn’t complain.” Jean stands up.

                “Oh no, it’s perfect.” Jamie hugs Jean. The warmth of his embrace envelopes him in the first peace he’s had in months. Jean holds Jamie’s waist and leans his face against Jamie’s shoulder.

                “Good because I’ve changed my mind I’m not getting you another.” Jean melts into Jamie’s arms, perfectly meshed against his new fiance.

                “But you have to wear one like it.” Jamie leans his face in and draws Jean’s chin up with his newly jeweled hand.

                "I did say I like making grand gestures." Jean sighs into the soft kiss Jamie presses to his lips. The fiery desire he’s felt for his mate flares up in his belly. He moans and cups Jamie’s face, in utter rapture. Jamie brushes his teeth over Jean’s lip and pulls way.

                “Let’s go back to the hotel,” Jamie suggests.

                “Yeah, I’m feeling that too.” Jean groans and takes Jamie’s hand. He pulls him along excitedly. Jamie giggles and tries to keep up with Jean’s longer legs. They have a lot of celebrating to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my art! That's Will, Sasha, Roger Rogers, and Jamie a year before this story happens. More art to come later. Sorry about the horrible image quality, I had to take a picture with my phone so it's very grey. Uh. Anyway happy holidays folks and thank you for the comments! Ps Nat really does have twins and no Barton did not know he was going to be a dad until Natasha surprised him with babies for Christmas. I will let you imagine the man's reaction to two baby girls in a bassinet under the tree with bows on their tummies and Natasha smiling like the devil with satisfaction. Oh yeah, and Jamie and Jean will get married in this fic. So that's there to look forward to. 
> 
> -The Trollop


End file.
